The Endless Circle
by Lolicoaster
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are dating secretly. Kiba finds out about their forbidden love and blackmails them to get Hinata, who's marrying Gaara? Neji's so happy all of sudden? And Shikamru's betrayal. Various pairings. Yaoi, incest, lemons and a little gore.
1. The Announcement

**This is my first shot at fanfic so be gentle :P. The pairings and the focus will change alot during this story, but it all revolves around the life of our beloved Naruto characters that I DO NOT OWN. Again a warning if you're not cool with yaoi/yuri or whatever offensive stuff I may write, please don't read this. Not suitable for children. Review if you guys want more :)**

Naruto opened the curtains of his apartment and stood before his window glancing at the beauty of Konoha. He opened the window and let a fresh gust of air fill his lungs, happy to be awake in the early morning hours for once. He walked into his kitchen to prepare his morning ramen when he heard a knock at the door. After staring at the door dumbly for a few moments he skipped gleefully towards the entrance to see who would be knocking at his door so early. When he opened the door a suspicious looking Iruka stared back at him.

"So you are awake Naruto?"

"Of course I'm awake! You really think I would be sleeping on a day like today!"

"Well I only stopped by to make sure you were going to be on time. The Kazekage's arrival today is very important to the Suna/Konoha alliance. So you should be sur-"

Naruto had then slammed the door in the face of Iruka. "The nerve of that guy! I know how to wake up." Iruka could be heard from behind the door ("No need to be rude Naruto!"). Naruto stomped back to his kitchen and saw a dark figure looming in his window. He quickly grabbed the spare kunai that he had at all times and tossed it at the figure sitting on the window ceil. The figure easy blocked the kunai that ricocheted up to the ceiling and fell straight into the hand of a raven haired, dark eyed beauty. He twirled the kunai around and smirked at Naruto.

"Your reflexes are getting better Dobe." Said Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto sighed out in relief, walked towards his window, pulled Sasuke into a deep kiss and then punched him in the arm.

"Oh ouch Naruto." Sasuke mocked.

"I told you to stop sneaking up on me it's getting annoying!"

"I'm just training you to be sharper. I hate having a boyfriend that's so weak.

"I'm not weak." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke grazed his hand against Naruto's face, gently down to his lips where he lightly pinched them together forcing Naruto's pout to leave. Naruto slapped his hand away and walked over to his cabinets. Sasuke stood up from the window ceil and crossed his arms while staring at the hot headed Naruto who was throwing things out of his cabinets looking for ramen.

"God! Don't tell me I'm out! How crappy this day is starting. My boyfriend stalks me in the morning. Iruka comes to insult me by saying that I wouldn't be awake for the up coming event and now NO RAMEN!" Naruto made a loud growling noise and kicked one of his lower cabinets causing a pain to shoot through his leg. He jumped up and down in pain as Sasuke slide by to rest his back against the counter top.

"Don't you laugh at me." Naruto hissed.

"I'm not. Why don't you eat your ramen already so we can get going."

"Yeah sure I'll just eat the imaginary ramen and be on my way Sasuke." Naruto said sarcastically.

Sasuke reached to the side of him and grabbed a ramen packet that was clearly in view and held it in front of his face. Naruto's face went blank and he anime sweat dropped before snatching it out of Sasuke's hand.

"You're annoying me today." Naruto said quietly.

"And you look hot today." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto on the cheek whom blushed immediately and gave a small smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage sipped her "special" tea as the Kazekage and entourage entered and sat before her.

"So Kazekage-sama how was your trip here. Are you missing her?" Tsunade asked.

"It was fine." Gaara replied, "And yes I am, very much. Where is she, am I 'allowed' to see her yet."

"Nope." Tsunade said cheerfully, "You'll have to wait until the big day. You don't want any badness to come into your marriage do you?" She asked sternly.

Gaara sat and stared at the Hokage blankly. He really didn't care to talk to the old woman at the moment or about any superstitious dribble. He just wanted to see his to be wife in all her glory. Why the hell was he choosing to have this wedding in Konoha anyway? That's right, because she wanted it here, with all her friends and family. Gaara didn't have any friends and his only family were easily transported to Konoha. He looked over and Kankuro who stared out of the Hokage's window with a very bored expression. Temari had taken up the chore of talking to the Hokage, as Gaara was lost in thought.

"Gaara!?" Tsunade and Temari shouted in unison.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked coldly.

"Let Kakashi show you to your quarters, please." Tsunade said with a concerned look on her face. Gaara nodded and allowed himself to be led out of the office by Kakashi whose eyes showed he had a cheeky expression beneath that mask. He winked his free eye at the Hokage who smirked at him in return. 'Such a pervert', she thought, and continued on with her work.

Kakashi led Kankuro and Temari to their rooms first and then left Gaara at the special occasion guest suite. Gaara looked around the large room then proceeded to the window, staring out at Konoha.

"I wonder what she's up to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino squealed with delight at the look of the wedding dress.

"It's sooooo pretty! I love it, its gorgeous."

"Yeah I would love a dress like this when I get married. He's totally going to spoil you rotten. I'm almost jealous." Sakura said playfully.

"Yeah spoiled rotten what a dream." Ino said wistfully taking the dress and swinging around with it pinned to her body. Sakura turned to Ino and cringed.

"Ino! Put it down you'll ruin it, tell her Hinata!"

"It's ok Sakura-chan." Hinata said shyly, "She can play with it for awhile." Sakura snatched the dress from Ino and hung it back on the rack.

"Stop playing around, you know it's not yours and what would Gaara say!" She shouted.

"Oh give it a rest billboard brow, I was just giving it a test. Besides it's not anyone's we're just looking and Gaara wouldn't say anything, just stare at me and threaten my life with his stinky sand." Ino pouted and sat down in the chair opposite Hinata.

"Gaara's changed he's much more polite and tolerant now. You'll see." Came Hinata's light voice. Ino rolled her eyes mockingly at her and Sakura.

"Well being with Gaara," said Sakura, "that's something I'm sure not going to be jealous about"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kiba rested his head on the counter. "God I can't believe Hinata's actually going through with this." He banged his head on the counter top loudly. The Ichiraku Ramen bar owner Teuchi began jumping around angrily.

"What are you doing!" He said with hushed urgency, "You're scaring my customers." Kiba looked over to his left and saw a nervous looking mother holding her child close to her side. He stared up at the ceiling of the bar with his chin on the counter and slowly began to slide off his stool.

"Fine. I'm going" Kiba huffed. He stepped off his stool and looked up to see Sasuke and Naruto walking towards him.

"Hurry up Sasuke! We have to make it in time for the announcements."

"Shut up Dobe, it's not like we don't know what's to be announced. Besides, I'm only going because I know there'll be party afterwards. Otherwise I'd still be asleep." Sasuke yawned loudly as he stretched out his arms high above him.

"Really." Naruto said squinting his eyes holding his face mere centimeters from Sasuke's.

"Yeah," Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"I was just wondering since when do you like parties?" Naruto said inquisitively. "I've never seen you at a party where you were actually enjoying yourself. So what parties have you been going to lately without me?" Sasuke sighed and looked down at his shoes bored.

"What do you think Naruto, I go to secret midnight parties without you?"

"Yeah probably! With girls! Teme!" Naruto frowned and turned his back on Sasuke.

"Oh god not this again," Sasuke whined, "I…Don't…. Like…Pussy. Do I need to spell it out for you? Everyday?"

"Whatever," said Naruto, "Then why are you so pumped for this party?" Sasuke gave a hearty laugh and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair gently.

"I'm not pumped. I just want to go have some free food in the corner and actually not be the center of everyone's attention tonight. Well at least every girl." Sasuke said half rethinking his reply.

"Wall flower." Naruto hissed jokingly.

"You know it." Sasuke smirked as he planted a small kiss on Naruto's cheek quickly. Naruto gave a big smile and went back to walking towards the Hokage Tower.

Kiba quickly moved to the side of the stand were Naruto and Sasuke couldn't see him. Sasuke didn't like pussy? Then what did he like? Kiba held his stomach in disgust. Sasuke and Naruto are gay? It couldn't be. He known them both since a young age and neither gave off a fag signal to him and Kiba was as hot as it gets! Besides, Naruto and Sasuke hated each other. Right? Kiba's head swam for a second and then he heard a bell toll. 9 o'clock. That sand bastard was going to announce to all of Konoha that he was stealing Kiba's one and only love from him for good. Kiba hung he's head low, completely forget about Sasuke and Naruto's gay relationship and made his way to the Hokage's Tower. Hopefully he'd trip and fall into a ditch before hand. He looked into his pocket and saw the gold locket with his and Hinata's pictures in it, and remembered the day she broke the news to him.

_Kiba was feeling elated. Today was the day Hinata would be his, once and for all. He had it all planned out in his head. First he'd go to pick her up and bring her to the hidden place in Konoha he had found when he was young, it was surrounded by huge, beautiful trees and wild flowers. In the springtime, butterflies of all colors would float around it. It was an ethereal paradise. Hinata would love it and love him for bringing her there. Then they would talk a little, he'd get her in the mood and WHAM! He'd produce a gorgeous, expensive locket for her and she would swoon over him. They'd make out for a while, maybe more wink wink, and then head off for a romantic dinner at the most exclusive restaurant in town. It was settled in the middle of Konoha and had out door dining in the busiest area of town. So Kiba was sure after their dinner everyone would know that he and Hinata were an item. It would be perfect. _

_He got dressed extra carefully and put on the best smelling cologne he could find. After saying goodbye to Akamaru, he picked up his coat and headed out the door. Everything was ideal, the sky blue and cloudless and the air warm and light. Even everyone in town seemed be extra nice today, to Kiba and each other. Yes, this was the first day of the rest of Kiba's life. On his way to Hinata's, Kiba spied Sakura and Ino bickering at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, probably some stupid crap about Sasuke. He shrugged them off and began to walk away when a thought occurred to him. Maybe Hinata would like some flowers also! He ran up to the shop and nearly knocked Sakura over to talk to Ino._

_"Hey you got daisies?" He said panting, "Quickly, I don't want to be late." Ino gave an annoyed stare to Kiba, "Late for what?"_

_"None of your business" said Kiba, equally annoyed, "Just get me some daisies please." Ino gave him a quick up and down glance and walked into the shop, where Kiba and Sakura followed her. She picked up a bouquet of daisies and sold them to an anxious and impatient Kiba._

_"So who are they for Kiba?" Sakura asked with a big mischievous smile. Kiba gave her a curious look._

_"Why do you want to know?"_

_"Don't be so secretive it's just a simple question. Does it bother you so much if we know?" Ino teased. Kiba sighed, "They're for Hinata ok?" Ino and Sakura's faces dimmed while a bell could be heard in the distance._

_"I'm going to be late for her!" Kiba screamed as he snatched up the flowers._

_"Are they a congratulations present Kiba?" Sakura asked nervously._

_"Yeah sure," Kiba said sarcastically, "So I can congratulate her on being the love of my life? Sure." With that he dashed out of the door while Sakura and Ino exchanged dark looks._

_"He doesn't know."_

_A few minutes later a slightly sweaty Kiba began to knock on the door of one of the houses in the Hyuuga complex. He fixed his clothes swiftly and glanced across the street to see a bored look Hyuuga Neji walking from his home. They briefly exchanged stares until Neji had completely left the complex. Something looked weird about him. He seemed, too happy. While Kiba was lost in thought he didn't realize Hinata had slowly opened the door already. She stared him slightly nervous. He looked, odd, just staring off into the distance._

_"Ah Kiba, are those for me?" She asked lightly. Kiba jolted out of his head and almost punched Hinata in the face while handing her the flowers. _

_"Here you go," his voice was cracking, "Daisies, your favorites flowers."_

_"Ah Kiba, dandelions are my favorite." Kiba anime sweat dropped, a jolt ran up his spine._

_"I mean the flower of love." He let out a loud nervous laugh._

_"The flower of love is the rose Kiba." Hinata blushed. She always thought it was so cute how he freaked out around her. Kiba anime sweat dropped again. Feeling defeated, he decided to just get out of there._

_"Let's go, you're going to love this." He gave her a wide grin that she returned with an innocent smile._

_They sat in the beautiful secret spot of Kiba's in silence, taking in the scene and fully enjoying the company of all the pretty butterflies. One landed on Hinata's forehead. She giggled and gently deposited it to her finger, where it sat slowly flapping its wings. 'She's so beautiful,' Kiba thought as he lay on his side admiring her. After the butterfly and taken flight again, Hinata returned her attention to Kiba. He had a soft gaze in his eyes and looked as if utterly at peace. His hair was tenderly waving at Hinata, inviting her to come and touch it, but she knew she shouldn't. This place was far too romantic. Maybe it was time to let Kiba know, but how would he take it? She bent over so she could crawl closer to him and Kiba's heart froze. 'What is she doing, is it (gulp) time?'. Hinata reached her destination and sat up again, resting her buttocks on her calves. _

_"Kiba-" He cut her off as he moved his hand to the back of her neck with the speed of only a true shinobi and pulled her into a kiss with him. Hinata let herself drift away for a moment until reality set it. She withdrew from the kiss swiftly and stood up._

_"I'm so sorry Hinata. I moved to quickly, please forgive me?" Kiba's eyes pleaded with her. He stood up and began to pat himself off._

_"It's ok Kiba but-"_

_"Thanks Hinata," Kiba said cutting her off, "We'll take things more slowly."_

_"Kiba we really must talk" Hinata said urgently_

_"Yeah we should." He paused briefly. "Hinata I care about you so much. We've been teammates for so long and I've grown attached to you. Every time I look at you my heartaches to hold you tight in my arms. I lo-"_

_"I'm getting married." Hinata had to stop him from saying that word. She couldn't bare the guilt if Kiba had actually said it._

_"What?" Kiba asked. He was dumfounded. Was this some kind of joke?_

_"I'm getting married. I've been trying to tell you for quite some time but just couldn't find the words." Hinata had shame and pity in her voice. The look on Kiba's face was agonizing. She wanted to leave as quickly as she could to spare the both of them from the odd moment. After grabbing her jacket she moved to leave but Kiba had taken hold of her arm._

_"Are you serious Hinata?" His face was vacant and eyes told a story of pure misery. Hinata turned to face him. She tried to avoid his gaze but he had taken his hand from her arm and lightly moved her chin upwards so he could see into her eyes._

_"No Kiba-kun, it's not a joke. I'm really getting married." Hinata looked into Kiba's eyes sadly. She wanted to hug him, to be in his arms, but she knew it would only worsen their situation. Remorse flooded her body as the condition began to reveal itself. This wasn't some ordinary day and Kiba wasn't just taking her out to relax like usual. He was going to ask her out today. Hinata broke eye contact and began to leave, until Kiba called back to her._

_"Who is it?" He asked. Hinata turned around again and shot Kiba a nervous glance._

_"The Kazekage."_

_"The Kazekage? What! Gaara?" _

_"Yes, when I went to visit Temari-chan" Hinata had somewhat embarrassed look on her face. Kiba's eyes widened._

_"In one month Hinata! After just one stupid month you're going to completely forget about me?" Kiba was enraged, he knew he was beginning to frighten Hinata, but he didn't care. It was all over and 'screwed', apparently, anyway._

_"I'm not going to forget you." Hinata's voice began to build backbone, "I still want to be close to you. I thought you'd be happy for me Kiba. I've found someone I truly bond with." Kiba couldn't believe his eyes. She truly bonded with Gaara? Where's the cameras, this was some sick joke for sure. He began to laugh a bit insanely._

_"Yeah ok, you two 'bonded' alright. Did you 'bond' with Kankuro too? Hell, did you 'bond' with every sand-nin in the fucking village!" Kiba had struck a nerve. He shook his head in disbelief at the things he was hearing when he caught Hinata's glare. Hinata glaring? This was a first. A small tear trickled down her cheek._

_"Ever since we've been friends I've trusted you thoroughly, but now Inuzuka Kiba, I don't think I could trust you with my laundry. Adiosu." With that, Hinata turned on heel and left Kiba behind._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kiba slouched his shoulders even more. How could he have been such a jerk to Hinata? He looked around at all the people gossiping about the upcoming announcement and what it could possibly be, maybe a war? All the chatter was getting to Kiba. He wanted to curl into a ball of silence and forget everything. It had been two weeks since his fall out with Hinata and one week since he last talked to her. That's when he made that damned promise to show up for everything. What was he thinking? Forgetting the fight, being friends, having a part in the wedding!? It was all too much. How could anyone watch the person they love wed another, better yet, how could anyone watch the person they love wed another and smile and be happy about it?

He reached his destination. There were a lot more people there than Kiba thought there would be and he ended up walking right into Sasuke and Naruto again. The bad feeling in his stomach awoken and he made an ugly face.

"Hey Kiba do you have indigestion or something?" Naruto asked, a concerned expression on his face.

"No!," Kiba didn't mean to shout, but he almost felt betrayed. How could Naruto and Sasuke be sneaking around with each other like that? It was so gross. Sasuke gave Kiba a curious look, 'Why's he acting so weird', he thought and then hastily shrugged it away, the announcement was starting.

Tsunade came out of the Hokage Tower and stood on a podium.

"The Kazekage has a brief but very important announcement for Konoha." Gaara replaced Tsunade's spot on podium and took in a deep breath. He pulled the microphone closer to his and stared at the audience.

"I've come here to inform the village of Konohagakure of my engagement to one of the Hyuuga heirs." The audience gasped loudly and everyone began talking. Gaara raised his arm for silence and began to speak again.

"My fiancé, Hyuuga Hinata has decided that she would like for our wedding to be performed here in Konoha in front of the entire village." Everyone's eyes gleamed. They were going to witness the single most impressive type of wedding to be, a Kage wedding. And better yet, it was the wedding of the cold, distant and slightly scary Kazekage Gaara and the sweet shy Hyuuga heir, Hinata. What a horrible match.

The crowd began to talk again when they felt they'd heard everything to hear. In a few months there would be a wedding, but Gaara raised his arm again.

"And by the way, the wedding will take place in four weeks." Kiba's jaw dropped, Sasuke and Naruto's jaws dropped half of Konoha's jaws dropped. How could they possibly prepare a Kage wedding, scratch that, ANY wedding in four weeks?


	2. Who Else Knows?

**Naruto, not mine.**

Shikamaru was standing guard of the door, 'What a drag. Why do I have to be the one to know', he thought as he proceeded to lean by the closet door inconspicuously. A group of girls with Haruno Sakura in the middle of them came walking by. They each seemed to have lost something and wanted to be the first to find it. Occasionally they would split apart and run into various shops, only to congregate again in the middle of the street. After the third session of split ups, Sakura had caught sight of Shikamaru and began to wave him over. 'Oh great' he thought, 'Now what should I do'.

"Shikamaruuuu." Sakura wailed, causing a few pedestrians to hold their ears. What was Shikamaru doing just standing there like that? Didn't he hear her calling for him. Sakura decided to just walk up to the dope.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?"

"I think EVERYONE heard you Sakura. What do you want?" Boy, Shikamaru sure was testy today.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Sasuke was?" Great just what Shikamaru was thinking, more attempts from the pathetic teenage girls of Konoha to get it on with the famous Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I don't know where he is and I don't care. And if I did know, I wouldn't tell you so get lost already." God was Sakura annoying and cute. Why wouldn't she just leave already?

Sakura took the 'hint' and sulked away. 'Way to be a jerk Shika', she thought, and gathered with her team of Sasuke chasers again. After they had christened this road 'Sasuke Free', they made their way to another location. Shikamaru shook his head and sighed. Why did Sakura have to be so stupid? Sasuke clearly wasn't into her and never would be. She should just move on. Move on to better things, like him. A few more moments later Shikamaru heard a knock at the closet door he was guarding.

"It's clear. You can come out." He said heavily. The door creaked open slowly to reveal and messy haired Sasuke and then Naruto, who had an even worse case of after sex hair.

"You two should really learn to bring a comb." Shikamaru joked. Sasuke glared at Shikamaru and gave him a violent nudge.

"Who were you talking with a few minutes ago? It sounded like Sakura." Sasuke turned his head to make sure that Sakura wasn't around. He was in no mood for her today.

"It was Sakura. Her and a few Uchihalites were looking for you. Where's my cash?" Naruto handed Shikamaru a few bills.

"Thanks man." Naruto grinned while rubbing the back of his head, "At least we know we can always trust in you Shika."

"Yeah, whatever." Shikamaru replied, "I've got things to do." He gave a small glance to Sasuke and walked away.

"He seems kind of depressed." Sasuke said, as he watched Shikamaru sulk away.

"Nah he's fine. Maybe he's just jealous." Naruto gave Sasuke a tiny nudge in the ribs. Sasuke smirked and moved in to kiss Naruto.

"I mean I am drop dead gorgeous." Naruto chuckled to himself while Sasuke anime sweat dropped.

"Come on Dobe, let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not too far away in the forest surrounding Konoha, an ambitious Rock Lee trained.

"If I can not do 200 push-ups, then it is 300 sit-ups." He said.

"Lee, I really don't feel like sitting here while you do never ending sit ups and push ups." Tenten said as she tossed a few kunai at the a tree, "Where could Neji be? He's never late."

"159! Possibly he has made other arrangements or has had a misunderstanding with the time." Lee grunted, as he pushed out two more push-ups.

"No, we always train at this time. Why would he forget now?' Within seconds Neji could be seen entering the clearing of the forest. Tenten's eyes lit up. Finally, she hadn't seen him in a week, not counting the engagement announcement. When Neji had reached Tenten and Lee they both fell silent. Was this for real? Neji was smiling. He looked back and forth from Tenten to Lee, even a few teeth were showing. Tenten was happy to see that they were white.

"So, let's start training." Neji said, still smiling.

"Ah Neji-kun? Did you win something?" Tenten asked cautiously. Perhaps Neji was having a nervous breakdown? She didn't want to cause him to snap. Neji laughed deeply.

"I didn't win anything. I'm just…happy." Neji playfully shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the tree Tenten had been throwing kunai at. He pulled a few out and within the blink of an eye they were flying past Tenten. She stood stock still as a few strings of her hair drifted towards the ground. Neji's smiled faded slightly.

"Today, we work on dodging."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru hung his head and shuffled along the busy Konoha streets. So many thoughts flooded his mind that he didn't notice how many small children or pieces of fruit from sta nds he had knocked over. He felt so empty inside. Why didn't she notice him, he was so much better than Uchiha. What the hell Uchiha's GAY! Why waste her time with him. Well, she didn't know that he was gay, but still. None of this made sense to Shikamaru. Perhaps, he should confess his love for her. Maybe then she'd forget about Sasuke and give him a chance. "How troublesome." Shikamaru said to no one in particular. He gave a great sigh and slouch even farther, practically dragging himself to the nearest restaurant. When Shikamaru walked into the nearest restaurant he could find, he was violent bumped in the head by an angry boy with a huge fur lined coat on.

"Ouch Kiba! Man, why don't you watch where you're going!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Why don't you watch where YOU'RE going!" Kiba shouted back at Shikamaru, while rubbing the side of his head that knocked into Shikamaru's. The two boys exchanged growls while simultaneously blocking the flow between the restaurant and the street. A group of angry people yelled for them to move out of the way and one of their members tossed a piece of sushi at them that hit Kiba smack in the middle of his forehead. Akamaru emerged from Kiba's coat to eat the falling pieces of rice as an annoyed woman outside the restaurant sucked her teeth to grab hold of the two boy's attention.

"Yeah ok lady, we're moving. What a drag." Shikamaru grabbed Kiba by a coat arm and hurriedly dashed to a booth to avoid any more onslaughts.

"Damn, people sure are in a rush today." Kiba said, as a nasty expression appeared on his face, "Probably that stupid wedding. It's got everyone acting like fools." He pretend spat on the ground and crossed his arms. Shikamaru began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked, angry rising again.

"Nothing, I just thought you'd be over her already. I mean come on, move on" Kiba's anger sank rapidly leaving him in complete sorrow. He wanted badly to be over Hinata, to see her get married and be happy for her. He definitely didn't want to lose her from his life. They had been great friends for years and Kiba wasn't ready to let any of that go, but the sinking feeling that he should be the one getting married and making an announcement kept popping into his head.

"I don't know Shika." Kiba said as he dropped his head to the table," I just feel like I never got my chance with her. If we had dated and it didn't work out, I wouldn't have any problem with her marrying Ga-Gaa-Gaar.

"Gaara?" Shikamaru asked slightly puzzled.

"Don't say his name! Ok, maybe I wouldn't be happy about her marrying Gaara, but look at him. He's a freak! How could she forget about that day we saw him murder those three guys in the Forest of Death? Is she completely brainwashed?" Kiba's face brightened and began to glaze over; a small smile began to creep onto his face.

"Brainwashed." He said slowly.

"Oh God." Shikamaru said as he shook his head and gestured for a waitress to come and take his order. A petite waitress walked over to their booth cautiously after she caught a glimpse of Kiba's face. He had a semi-sadistic grin and was nodded his head slowly.

"Ahh, what do you want?"

"Chicken tempura please." Shikamaru looked to Kiba, "The same for him."

"Hai." The waitress replied and dashed off to make gossip with the other waitresses.

"Kiba cut it out! You're making people stare." Kiba jolted out of his fantasy.

"Listen Shika. What if Gaara's got some weird tie to Hinata? Like blackmail, or threats, or voodoo?" Shikamaru anime sweat dropped.

"Voodoo?….Man you're losing it." Shikamaru said. Kiba had returned to his sadistic smile and head nodding routine. Shikamaru leaned over the table and slapped Kiba, hard. His face turned from one of an enlightened person to one of a bewildered and then quickly from bewildered to rage. He rubbed his cheek slowly as if he couldn't comprehend what had happened to him. Akamaru reemerged from his coat and began to growl. Shikamaru sat back against the booth seat and grimaced.

"Eh, relax. You needed that. You're going crazy with jealousy." Kiba's emotions were roaring. Jealous? Why would Kiba EVER be jealous of Gaara? Sure, Gaara had Hinata and was Kazekage and had been Sunagakure's most eligible  
bachelor, but so what? Kiba had the looks. Gaara didn't, those girls had just been fans because he was in charge. No they had been obsessed fan girls out of fear. That's right.

"You don't know what you're talking about Shika." Kiba huffed and turned away, "I'm not jealous. I'm better than Gaara in every way possible." Shikamaru rolled his eyes blatantly.

"Yeah ok Hokage, look food's coming." Kiba glared at Shikamaru, oblivious to the food being set down in front of him. 'What a stupid joke', he thought.

"What is this?" Kiba asked, finally noticing his food.

"Chicken tempura, don't tell me you don't like it. I've seen you eat it dozens of times."

"I was kind of in the mood for Gyūdon." Kiba said sadly. He had been eating Gyūdon ever since his fight with Hinata religiously. It was her favorite lunchtime food. Shikamaru realized this and sighed loudly.

"Quit acting like such a fag, will ya?" Kiba's eyes squinted and he started to look sick.

"Ok if you really don't want the tempura Kiba-" Shikamaru started.

"No that's that it. Fag." Kiba looked away.

"Listen here you don't have to start getting rude!" Shikamaru had stood up slightly but was bent under the table.

"What? No! I'm not calling you a fag. The word just brings back bad memories." Shikamaru lowered himself slowly as his eyebrow began to twitched, 'Oh man don't tell me he's going gay to.'

"What are you hinting at Kiba?" Kiba looked to Shikamaru confused.

"What? No Shika! I'm not gay!" He fumed.

"Then what is it?" Shikamaru asked, feeling more at ease.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kiba asked as he leaned in closer over the table. His body made contact with the tempura and Akamaru made another appearance from his coat to eat some of it.

"Um," Shikamaru said staring at the dog, "I don't know." Kiba ignored him and moved his hand to cover the side of his mouth.

"Naruto and Sasuke are gay!" As the words spilled from his mouth Kiba's own eyes widened in shock, as if he couldn't even believe what he was saying.

"How do you know this?" Shikamaru asked, somewhat uninterested. Kiba couldn't believe his reaction. He looked like he was just told the time. How could Shikamaru act so plain to such big news?

"Because I seen them. They were having a little queer conversation and then Sasuke kissed Naruto! It was the most disgusting thing I ever witnessed." Kiba leaned back and Akamaru slipped back into his coat. Kiba patted him on the head and ate some of his tempura.

"Other than your dog and yourself sharing a plate, yes I'll agree with that," Kiba looked down at his plate, "But let's just drop the subject." One of Kiba's eye's narrowed.

"You know something." Shikamaru glanced from side to side.

"No I don't."

"Tell me what you know!" Kiba yelled as he slammed his hands down on the table and stood up.

"Fine!" Shikamaru yelled back imitating Kiba's actions. They both calmed down quickly and looked around the room at all the people staring at them. The owner and the rest of his employees glared.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else." Shikamaru said as he placed some bills on the table.

Kankuro sat on the balcony of his hotel room staring at all the people two stories below him. He was so tired, but couldn't afford to take a nap. The best option was to let the breeze awaken him. He stretched his arms out and yawned loudly, nearly slipping off the balcony.

"That's dangerous you know. At least sit on the corner you'll be able to balance yourself better."

"Yes, mother," Kankuro joked as he slid over, "Come sit next to me." He patted the railing on his right side offering her a seat.

"No thanks. I have to go." The flaxen haired woman said and she began to put her clothes on.

"At least do that slow, so I can better remember the moment." Kankuro smirked.

"Humph. I guess you aren't planning to do it again." The flaxen haired woman smirked back. Kankuro turned his legs around and walked towards her. He etched circles into her face with his finger and began to push her hair back. They gazed at each other with lust filled eyes until Kankuro grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled each other for dominance while Kankuro began to disrobe her once more. The woman grabbed hold of his hands and pushed him back softly.

"I really have to go." She said

"Why? One more time, come on?" Kankuro begged.

"I can't Gaara needs me." Kankuro gave an annoyed sigh.

"That's all I hear about lately, this stupid wedding. Who cares? What does he need you for?"

"EVERYONE is needed to aid in this wedding. We all have our parts. You even have yours 'Best Man'. Besides, I need to help with the setup for tonight's dinner" Kankuro gave another light sigh. He decided not to press the subject any longer. Her face was stern and she wasn't going to give in, he could tell. Besides, she was right.

"Alright. Meet me again here, same time tomorrow." Kankuro said. The woman smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"See you later." She said and left the room.

"Yeah, love you too."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his front door and pushed to the side so the flaxen haired woman could step in. She looked around somewhat amazed.

"I never thought you'd keep your house so clean."

"Well I have help sometimes." He replied, knowing that Sasuke being the neat freak he was, cleaned up Naruto's place a lot, or forced him to.

"Well it's nice but it really needs a woman touch." She gave him a small smirk.

"Listen Ino. We need to get to the dinner," Naruto said while scratching the back of his head, "Tell me what you want."

"Well," Ino looked down at her feet and then back up to Naruto with the most innocent playful glance she could muster, "I wanted to ask you out, Naruto-kun"

"As-Ask me out?" Naruto stammered. She couldn't be serious. This had to be some sort of joke. Ino never gave Naruto the impression that she liked him, she seemed to detest his presence.

"I don't understand" Naruto said, his eyes beginning to squint, "Is this some sort of joke? If it is, it's not very funny." Ino chuckled.

"No it's not a joke. I want to give it a shot. I could use some fun and I think you can give it." She gently poked his chest and made swirls into it. Naruto eased her hand away from him.

"What happened to your love obsession with Sasuke?" He asked. Ino's face darkened and she moved to lean against Naruto's wall.

"What about it? It's gone." She had passively.

"What do you mean gone? Why is it gone all of a sudden?" Naruto asked.

"Because, I've heard 'things' about Sasuke that I don't even want to discuss." Naruto's heart dropped. That bastard Shikamaru! How could he have ever trusted him! He let everyone know about Sasuke and him. But wait, if she heard things about Sasuke, why didn't she hear anything about Naruto? Was Shikamaru trying to ruin Sasuke?

"What things did you hear?" Naruto asked worriedly. Ino's lip began to curl.

"That he has a girlfriend. All that time waiting for him to realize how much he loved me and he goes and gets a girlfriend!" She said, failing her arms around like a wild women. Naruto sighed out in relief and began to laugh a little.

"That's just gossip, you shouldn't let it worry you." He said and headed to his kitchen.

"Oh it's not gossip. I seen the bastard last week, making out with some ugly brunette." Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around. He face was full of shock and horror and he swiftly moved back to Ino.

"Who?" He asked frantically, "Who was she?" Ino looked up at him slightly dumbfounded

"I don't know I couldn't see her face." She said plainly

"Then how would you know she was ugly!"

"She probably was. Are you ok?" Ino said and raised and eyebrow to him. Naruto straightened up and began to pat off his shirt.

"No I'm fine," He said with fake laughter and a phony smile, "I just can't believe a jerk like that landed a girl. He was single so long I thought he was gay." Naruto turned his head to hide the anger in his face. Ino laughed lightly at the response.

"So do you want to go out or what?" Naruto looked back to her, thinking.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" He gave a weak smile. Ino shot him another sexy glare and slinked her way towards the front door.

"See you tomorrow and look nice." She said and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Naruto stared at the door briefly then within seconds he had snapped. He punched a hole in his wall and began making chaos throughout his apartment. He turned over his coffee table and kicked every leg off of it.

"How could he do this to me!" Naruto yelled to no one in particular as he began to rip up some of Sasuke's favorite shirts.

"I can't believe he's using me, like some hooker!" Naruto ripped more of Sasuke's clothes until he realized he had begun to rip some of his own also He looked down at the torn fabric littering his floor, and then glanced around his apartment at the holes in the wall and broken furniture and plates. He walked over to the picture of Sasuke and him he kept in the living room and rubbed his thumb over Sasuke's face, Sasuke had been so good to Naruto these past six months and it was like a dream. Naruto's eyes glistened as he looked at Sasuke and him. Naruto sitting on the Hokage stairs with Sasuke on the stair above him, cradling him between his legs and holding his head close to Naruto's as Naruto stretched his arm out to take the picture. Emotions began to flood into him and his perfect world was crumbling to ashes around. Life with Sasuke had been more than blissful, more than pleasant, it was heaven. Naruto never thought he could be so happy with anyone, let alone his rival since their first days at the academy.

Naruto's mind started to shut down. He wasn't thinking anymore, but merely feeling the pain infecting his heart. Slowly the picture slipped out of his hand and fell to the hardwood floor with an earsplitting shatter. Naruto's eyes never moved and he barely made and inclination that he knew the picture had fallen, after a few minutes had passed, he awoken from the daze and took another look at his house. Letting out a heavy sigh, he went into his bedroom and grabbed his coat. He stood in his bedroom contemplating if he should leave, or stay here to confront Sasuke. When a single tear found it's way down his cheek, under his chin and to the floor, he decided that tonight he'd probably be to 'weak' for anything, even free dinner.


	3. The Deal

**Naruto is not mine. I wish it was.**

**  
**

A flaxen haired beauty pushed open the shutters at her family flower shop. She opened the front door and pushed a potted plant in its way so it would stay open. Everything was perfect in Konoha today, at least for her. Finally getting over her obsession with Sasuke made everything seem so free and now she could quit with the stupid rivalry with Sakura. Why did she let her crush go so far anyway? She was beautiful, young and the most talented kunoichi Konoha had to offer. If Sasuke couldn't see how magnificent she was, that was his lost. Ino walked over to the cash register and sorted some bills. She smiled to herself remembering her date with Naruto tonight. He really was cute, once you got over the array of orange jumpsuits. He was optimistic, strong, nice and pretty funny, whether he was trying to be or not. Ino wondered why she never considered him before. As Ino's thoughts wafted towards Naruto, a guy with the bushiest eyebrows you ever would see walked into the flower shop.

"Hello, I would like to buy some roses." He said with a wide toothy grin that nearly blinded Ino.

"Oh hey Lee. How are you?"

"I am good. Today is turning out to be a wonderful day. I have had the best of luck. I mastered a new jutsu and it's nice and warm out." Lee gave another dazzling grin and went to search around the shop for roses.

"So who are the roses for?" Ino asked, Lee's presence had made her day even brighter. Today was the perfect day.

"The roses are for Sakura. I want to ask her if I could be her date for her birthday party." Ino was confused. Sakura was having a birthday party? That evil billboard brow! She didn't even invite her.

"She has not told anyone about the party." Lee added seeing the expression on Ino's face.

"She is not quite sure that she will have it. Her parent's may disagree." Ino's anger receded and she pondered how to get Sakura her party.

"How come her parent's don't want to throw the party?"

"They do. There's no where to have it." Ino put her elbows on the counter and thought harder.

"I got! Let's have an outdoor party on the training grounds." Lee's face lit up.

"Ino, I am positive that is a great idea that Sakura will love."

"Let's go see what Sakura thinks," Ino said as she threw off her apron, "Oh wait. I'm supposed to be working….. Oh well, let's go. I'll just close the shop down for awhile. I'm sure no one will show up." She said cheerfully and grabbed Lee by the arm and dragged him out of the shop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke ran his fingers through his ebony locks to push them out of his eyes. It was hard enough to cook let alone with hair in your face.

"Ouch!" He screamed as he accidentally burnt his finger on the stove. Where the hell was Naruto? He hadn't seen him since yesterday before his no-show at the pre-engagement party dinner. Sasuke was sure Naruto would of at least shown up to Sasuke's by now. 'Maybe he's sick?', Sasuke thought as he put some water on the stove to begin boiling.

"Maybe I should go over there?" Sasuke said to no one in particular. He looked at the clock, 10:00PM and as time pressed on it became harder and harder for Sasuke to concentrate on anything other than Naruto.

Another hour passed and Sasuke had gotten fed up. He stomped to his bedroom to find his sandals which were some how evading him. He checked in the closet and behind the laundry, but still couldn't find them. Then he glanced towards his bed.

"Aha." He bent down to his knees and leaned under his bed to find the sandals there, almost dead in the center.

"How do they always manage to get so far under!" Sasuke reached his arm out and his fingers grazed against them. As he finally caught hold of them and started to slide from half way under the bed a loud knock sounded at the door. Sasuke slammed his head into the bed frame emitting another loud grunt of pain. He stood up and rubbed his head, sandals in the other hand.

"What kind of bad karma have I built up?" Another few hard thumps sounded from the door again. Sasuke's head spun in its direction.

"Naruto?" He speed to the door and flung it open.

"WHERE HAVE YOU- oh, Kiba?" Kiba stood in doorway with a smirk on his face. Sasuke leaned over a bit to see Shikamaru on the other side of him. He raised an eyebrow and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"What do you two want?" He asked, bored and uninterested.

"We need to talk Sasuke." Kiba said. The look on his face was so annoying. He had the taunting stare of someone with information. Sasuke turned his back to the boys and walked back to his living room, leaving the door open to signify he was allowing them to enter. Kiba shot a smile at Shikamaru who sighed, rolled his eyes and looked away. 'This is troublesome.' He thought, 'Why do I always get wrapped up in these situations?' The two boys followed Sasuke into his living room. He had already sat down in a big arm chair and was looking at them with an unwelcoming stare.

"So?" He asked. Kiba and Shikamaru sat down to an awkward silence. Kiba seemed to be losing whatever nerve he had after intruding on Sasuke's doorstep. He sat on the arm of the couch, with his hands together circling his thumbs and bouncing slightly. Shikamaru and Sasuke stared at him, waiting for something to happen. A few more moments passed and Sasuke stood up.

"Well if that's all-"

"Hey, sit down Uchiha!" Kiba yelled, "Fine I'll get to the point." He placed one of his feet on the cough to balance himself; Sasuke winced and slowly sat down, staring at Kiba's foot. How rude, but he didn't care.

"Well here's the thing. I love Hinata." Kiba paused to look at the others. Sasuke shook his head and gave a 'Do I care?' expression. Kiba sighed and continued.

"I don't want her to marry Gaara." Sasuke had gotten fed up.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Sasuke asked.

"A lot, I want you and Naruto to help me get her back." Kiba said. Sasuke chuckled.

"Why should I. None of this concerns me. I have things to do, so if you don't mind…" Sasuke stood up.

"Oh this concerns you." Kiba's face got dark, "If you don't help me I'll tell everyone about you're fagfest with Naruto." The room became silent once more. Anger rose from Sasuke, so much he could feel his ears getting hot.

"You're blackmailing me?" He asked, as his hands curled into fists inside his pockets. He turned his gaze on to Shikamaru.

"You asshole! How could you tell him I trusted you!" Sasuke moved towards Shikamaru.

"Hey! I didn't tell anyone man, he found out. He saw you kiss Naruto!" He screamed back at Sasuke, jumping on to his couch to avoid bodily injury. Sasuke sighed.

"What the fuck…" He said.

"Hey, I would help you Sasuke." Kiba said.

"Oh shut up!" Sasuke yelled back at him. He looked down at Kiba's foot that was still on his couch and slapped it away, "And get your foot off of my couch!" Sasuke was fuming, not only did he NOT want to help Kiba, but now he knew more and more people, slowly but surely, would find out about him and Naruto. Kiba had a big mouth. Sasuke imaged shoving a sock down it for a second until he was brought back to reality.

"Listen Sasuke," Shikamaru said, "It's not a big deal. We help him out, it fails, life goes back to normal."

"Hey! What do you mean it fails?" Kiba shouted

"Come on this it the most ridiculous plan ever created, in history. Naruto could do better. Where is Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who knows." Sasuke answered as he glanced at the clock again.

"Is everything ok with him? He didn't show up to the pre-engagement dinner party, man I hate saying that. Who does that?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since the last time I was with you yesterday." Sasuke said.

"Is that normal?" Kiba butted in. Sasuke made a loud growling noise.

"Listen! I'll help you TOMORROW, just get out of my house already." Kiba and Shikamaru gave him looks. They stood up and stared at Sasuke briefly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kiba asked, he couldn't help himself, and within seconds he felt a fist to head connection, via Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Lee ran through all the commotion going on in Konoha. The excitement had not yet died down from yesterday's announcement. The whole city wanted to be involved with the wedding and rumors about a citywide decoration committee were floating around. Ino was dragging Lee by the forearm so she wouldn't lose him in the crowd. The result of this was that Lee's body was at an odd position, as if he were about to take off running very fast. Ino was swerving back and forth rapidly, making Lee bump into dozens of people who shook angry fists at him for knocking over their bags and groceries. Finally they reached their destination, the Haruno family home. Ino walked up to the front door and knocked cautiously, sometimes Sakura's mother was not too happy about visitors when she was in one of her moods. Luckily Sakura answered the door, looking inquisitively.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked

"Heard you're having a birthday party." Ino said with a cheeky grin. Sakura's expression saddened.

"No, we don't know where to have it, so my family is just going have a small get together at a restaurant. With the wedding coming up all the good places are busy."

"Well lucky for you I'm a genius." Ino said. Sakura looked at her with disbelief.

"Genius? Why so?"

"I know where you can have your birthday party. Free of charge. We just need approval." Ino smirked. She was delighted to be the one to come up with the idea.

"Where is that then?" Sakura asked.

"The training grounds! We can have the whole thing outside and we'd just have to ask Tsunade if it's ok." Sakura pondered the thought for a moment and then a grin slide across her face.

"That's a great idea Ino!" Sakura leapt into the air and landed down with her arms around Ino. The two girls hugged and bounced around, then Lee jumped in and hugged the both of them. After a few seconds they disentangled and stood stock still avoiding each other's gaze, until Lee broke the ice.

"Well I guess we should go inside and ask your parents if it is ok?" He asked.

"No, I'll tell my parents and you guys go ask Tsunade." Sakura said as she waved goodbye and closed her front door.

"Alright Lee, we're off again." Ino grinned and took hold of Lee's arm once again.

"Oh no."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto had finally awoken. Last night he had decided to hide out on the part of Konoha him and his friends rarely visited. He didn't want anyone to find him, especially Sasuke. Hopefully Sasuke had gone to Naruto's place and was worried he was kidnapped or something. From the way Naruto's house looked who wouldn't think so? He sat up from his bed and looked out of his balcony window, making a small pain shoot down his spine.

"Man these hotel room beds suck!" Naruto stood up and stretched out his back. He went into the bathroom and freshened up with the tiny toiletries left for him in the bathroom

"I should have brought a suitcase." He said as he used some water to wash of his face. After a few moments of brushing his teeth with his finger, Naruto left his room to go check out.

Outside was great, just another perfect day in Konoha. Naruto felt invigorated by the surprisingly warm weather, before he knew it he thought about going to the town square with Sasuke and sadness flooded him again.

"I have to break out of this. I need to go talk to Tsunade." H said to himself and took off towards the Hokage Tower. Talking to Tsunade would help a lot and perhaps she could give him so extra solo work to do so he could keep his mind off of Sasuke? Lost in thought, Naruto turned a wrong corner and found himself down and alley he wasn't familiar with. He turned around to back track when a monotone voice questioned him.

"What are you doing on this side of town?" Naruto turned his head up slowly to see bright turquoise eyes staring down at him.

"What are you doing on that roof is a better question, Gaara." Naruto smiled and eased his muscles. Then ran up the side of the building to join Gaara who was sitting on the edge of the roof with his right leg dangling off the side.

"I thought you only did this at night?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to Gaara and dangled both his legs off the side.

"I'm hiding out." Gaara replied while looking off into the distance.

"You too? From what?"

"This wedding, it's stressful. Everywhere I turn someone needs to know a color or a setting or what kind of fork I prefer. It's annoying the hell out of me." Naruto laughed despite Gaara's glare.

"What's so funny Uzumaki?" He asked. Naruto's laughter died down and he let go of his stomach.

"Well isn't that what weddings are about? If you didn't want it to be so extravagant then why did you make the whole announcement to the Konoha?"

"Because Hinata wanted everyone to now. I wanted a small wedding an she wanted a large one, so I obliged."

"That doesn't seem much like you." Naruto said playfully.

"I love her, unfortunately." Naruto laughed and Gaara allowed a small smile that was hardly distinguishable from his regular face, to appear.

"So, why are you hiding?" Gaara asked, finally looking into Naruto's eyes. Naruto became alarmed; he didn't want Gaara to know about him and Sasuke. So he had to make up a lie, but he sucked at on the spot lying.

"What do you mean hiding?" Naruto said while nervously laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"When I told you I was hiding you said 'me too', meaning you are also hiding. So, from what?" Darn he was smart.

"Fine, promise me you won't tell anyone?" Naruto stared at Gaara with the most pleading eyes his could muster.

"Who do I have to tell?"

"Hinata! You're siblings! I'm not telling you!" Naruto folding his arms and turned his back to Gaara. Gaara stared at the back of his for a few seconds.

"Naruto…" He said calmly and quietly, but his tone was telling Naruto that Gaara didn't intend to ask again. Naruto sighed out loudly and turned back to Gaara.

"I'll tell you, but if you tell anyone I'll kick your ass!" Gaara blinked.

"I have a mumble and he was with this girl and mumble . Now I'm pissed and I don't want to talk to him." Naruto diverted his eyes to the ground far below and started to fiddle with his thumbs.

"So you have a boyfriend and he was seen kissing a girl. Meaning you're gay?" 'He really heard all that?!' Naruto thought.

"Ah, yes." Naruto said. He looked slightly embarrassed.

"What's wrong with that?" Gaara asked. Naruto was shocked. He leapt up from sitting and almost fell off the edge of the roof.

"What's wrong with that! What you mean! He's cheating on me, with a girl! He said he was gay!" Naruto yelled.

"Your secret must not be that important if you're telling all of Konohagakure." Naruto looked around as if he would see a huge crowd with their mouths held open. He laughed, embarrassed.

"Anyway, who is he?" Gaara asked, looking away from Naruto again, "Sasuke?" 'Wow he knew so easily,' Naruto thought.

"Why would you think its Sasuke?" He asked.

"So it is Sasuke." Naruto anime sweat dropped 'I really did give it away.'

"Sasuke just seems gay, bisexual, whatever." Gaara said and he stood up, "I should be getting back. Everyone's probably past wondering where I am to being very irritated by my absence." Naruto's head hung low, he was upset that he was about to be alone again.

"You can come if you want, we were going to call you to help setup for the post engagement lunch get together." Gaara cringed, "Who's naming these things?" Gaara turned from Naruto and rode his sand down from the rooftop.

"Are you coming?" He asked from below. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, but no heavy lifting."

"I wouldn't trust you with that anyway."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke paced around his apartment. Where could Naruto be? It was already 2 PM and still no word.

"His apartment is a wreck. Maybe something did happen to him." Sasuke grunted loudly and hit himself on the head.

"I should have waited there for him. What if the Akatsuki got to him!" Sasuke had waited long enough; it was time to go to the Hokage. He grabbed his keys and walked to his front door. When he pulled it open a tall boy with kabuki face paint was standing in front of it.

"More visitors." Sasuke said, he was getting annoyed with the many people coming to his house today that weren't Naruto.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Bad mood today Uchiha? I came to inform you that Kazekage-sama and Lady Hinata request your services for the post lunch blah blah crap." Kankuro said while waving his hands in the air carelessly. Sasuke eyed him briefly.

"I don't have time for this. I need to go see the Hokage." Sasuke said hurriedly as he locked his door and brushed past Kankuro.

"Hmn?" Kankuro said as he watched Sasuke walking away from him, "The Hokage is already there." Sasuke turned back to Kankuro.

"She is? Why?"

"How should I know? This is a 'Kage' wedding, maybe all the 'Kage', or at least the one getting married and the one who runs the village the previous one is getting married in, have to attend all the stupid events for said wedding." He replied, air quotes and all.

"Ok then, lead the way." Sasuke said. Kankuro grinned at Sasuke and lazily made his way past him. Sasuke followed.

"So," Kankuro said opening one of his thinly slit eyes to peer over at Sasuke, "What do you need old lady Hokage for?"

"Don't disrespect our village's leader." Sasuke said, never looking to Kankuro. Kankuro smiled and looked away from Sasuke.

"Hmn, sorry, but she is old, old and really hot. Ever noticed those huge knockers of hers?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the question. He wasn't in the mood for typical guy chatter, when his boyfriend had gone missing.

"Of course I have who hasn't?" He said. Kankuro laughed. Sasuke looked at him crossly, then realized that he had kind of made a joke and lightened up a little.

"So what do you guys need me for?" He asked.

"Meh nothing special, just to help set things up. Apparently during 'Kage' weddings, all Nin turn into movers and waiters and greeters." Sasuke laughed.

"Where's Gaara?" Sasuke asked. He figured if anyone came to get him it would have been Gaara.

"Who knows, we haven't been able to find him since 10 o'clock. Temari went out to look for him when they sent me to come and get you. I figure he got out while he could." Kankuro shrugged his shoulders.

"Is it that bad?" Sasuke asked, getting a little worried.

"Let's put it this way, the girls are in heaven." Both men sighed and went on walking.

About ten minutes later they reached their destination. Sasuke looked at the building unimpressed.

" 'Kage' wedding eh? This place isn't so special." Kankuro gave him another cheeky smile.

"You'll see." They walked into the shop and Kankuro walked through the whole restaurant and down a hall, where a man stood, who was seemingly guarding a door.

"Oh so it's some private back room?" Sasuke asked.

"Not quite." Kankuro said, "Kazekage party." He said to the guard and held up some sort of invitation. The man moved to the side and Kankuro pushed the door open. Sasuke's jaw dropped. Somehow they managed to position this restaurant and few others right in front of a beautiful grassy field, full of wild flowers. It had been all set up with chairs and tables and various chefs were seen making food on huge outdoor grills. They even setup up small pond on the far right. It was quite a site.

"Wow." Sasuke said

"Yeah, let's see where should we start?"

"What do you mean start this place looks ready?" Sasuke asked perplexed and Kankuro laughed again.

"Turns out this setup is completely wrong and we need to move all these heavy wooden tables and chairs around, I just forgot how." Sasuke anime sweat dropped.

"There's nothing wrong with this place." He said plainly.

"That's women for you." With that, a cute little brunette ran up to them.

"Good you've got Sasuke." Tenten said, she looked at him briefly then turned to Kankuro, "Here's the setup, bye." And as quickly as she came she was gone again. Sasuke stared at her and then looked to the paper she had given Kankuro.

"She's in a hurry." Kankuro said.

"This setup is complicated. We're going to have to move all the tables and chairs to one side to be able to set this up." Sasuke said. The boys sighed.

"We'll let's get started." Kankuro said, "The quicker we get done the quicker we can eat before guest start to arrive." Sasuke nodded in agreement and both went towards the tables. They hadn't gotten two feet before a voiced called out to them.

"Hey Sasuke, nice that you came." Tsunade said. Sasuke turned around to see not only Tsunade, but Naruto and Gaara with her." Sasuke could of slapped himself. He had completely forgotten about finding Naruto.

"I found the groom." She joked. Sasuke ran up to them and looked at Naruto.

"Where have you been!" He said with a hushed voice, trying to sound urgent and not urgent at the same time.

"What is he doing here?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"What?" Sasuke said, "Are you mad at me? I was worried about you."

"Worried about me? Yeah right, maybe you should worry about 'her'" Naruto said, his eyes flashing red quickly.

"Her?" Sasuke asked, "Who's-", and then it dawned on him. Naruto knew.


	4. Dog Fight

**Again, these are borrowed characters.**

So here it was, their face off. Naruto glared at Sasuke, determined not to back down. His stare alone was bringing attention to their situation. Sasuke had to think fast. Naruto was fuming and when he got like this things tended to spew from his mouth. Sasuke was fearful Naruto would pick a fight with him and let their secret out.

"Naruto-kun? What's the matter?" Tsunade asked. It was normal for Sasuke and Naruto to at fight like cats and dogs but this time it was a little strange. Who was 'she'? Were they fighting over a girl? Naruto failed to answer Tsunade. He wouldn't take his eyes off of the Uchiha's face. Sasuke looked panicked, like a child caught stealing money from his mother's purse. He gulped hard and did the only thing he thought would work. He grabbed Naruto's arm pulled him close and….punched him. Even Sasuke had his dumb moments.

"Hey Dobe, relax, _you're drawing a crowd_" He said, making sure to emphasize that last bit. Surely Naruto would get the point and save whatever he had to say to him for later. Wrong. Naruto's mouth fell open. He was stunned. Not only is the bastard cheating on him, but also publicly embarrassing him. Naruto let his anger get the best of him and violently shoved Sasuke to the ground. Feeling delighted with his actions he crossed his arms and smirked broadly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted from the ground, then gasped out in pain as he was getting up. He had landed on a rock.

"What's going on here?" Ino asked. She had made her appearance from one of the other surrounding buildings followed by Lee.

"Naruto and Sasuke are having a match?" Tsunade said, questioning her own statement. Sasuke brushed his shirt off and patted dirt off of his butt and then turned back to Naruto.

"What's your problem Uzumaki!?" 'Uzumaki?' Naruto thought, 'Now I'm not good enough for first names!'

"You're my problem you lying, cheating son of a bitch!" All the women gasped, Kankuro laughed and yet another face appeared at the party.

"What's Naruto yelling about now?" Sakura asked, appearing from the same door as Ino and Lee had.

"Sakura, what are you doing here" Lee asked.

"You guys were taking too long to come back so I went off looking for you at the Hokage tower. Someone told me she was here. Ah what's going on?" She said looking back to Naruto and Sasuke who were yelling at each. Naruto using all forms of the word cheater and Sasuke repeatedly saying shut up.

"Ah we really don't have a clue." Ino said, "But it's interesting." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You are such an asshole! I can't believe you'd do something so dirty! Why did you lie to me!?" Naruto said, while continually poking Sasuke in the chest.

"I didn't lie to you! You don't know what you're talking about. Just shut up for a minute."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Naruto's voice blared so loudly that the help, cooks, waiters in all, stopped working to get a slice of the action. Sasuke looked around himself and sighed. Everyone was watching, even people he didn't know. Worse was that the people he did know were watching much closer.

"You're so brainless sometimes. Do you know that?" Sasuke said, making bad move number 2. Naruto gave him no time to react. As the last syllable escaped Sasuke's mouth, Naruto leaped onto him and they began to fight. They punched, kicked and even once on the ground Naruto bit Sasuke's shoulder. The fight was so vicious the on lookers rethought whether or not to even try to break them up. Right in the middle of the brawl Tsunade had had enough of this childish display and made her way to break them up from the ground. Before she reached them Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari had come through the front entrance where Kankuro took Sasuke. Kiba and Shikamaru ran up to Naruto and Sasuke and pulled them apart. Kiba Naruto and Shikamaru Sasuke. They lifted them from the ground by wrapped their arms underneath each boys to drag them away from each other. Naruto and Sasuke kicked at each other unsuccessfully until Tsunade jumped in.

"Cut it out!" She yelled in between the two of them then rammed down both of her fists on their heads.

"What's going on? I want a real answer?" She said, looking from one boy to the other. Naruto hmphed and sat down on the floor Indian style.

"I'm not talking to him." He said. Tsunade slapped Naruto on the back of his head.

"I'm not asking you to! I said tell ME what's going on stupid!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow baa-chan! Why do you have to be so violent!" He yelled. Sasuke stuffed his arms into his pockets and turned to leave.

"Where are you going!" Tsunade called after him.

"Home." Sasuke said, never stopping pace, "Call me when he's sane." He reached the door he entered from, flung it open and walked inside.

"Oh no you don't!" Tsunade took off after him. He was walking so slow she was sure to catch him in the hallway, but Sasuke sensed she'd protest his leaving. As soon as he was out of everyone vision he sprinted off out of the shop. He wanted to be alone and he didn't want anyone to catch the slightest glimpse of him in pain.

Sasuke ran far enough to get about a block away. Even if Tsunade ran after him she couldn't of known which way he went. After taking another look behind him he went off slowly in the direction of his home. He hadn't walked for a minute before someone spoke name.

"Why so somber Sasuke-kun?" Tsunade asked, tilting her head in his direction from his right side.

"How did you?-"

"You do not become Hokage for nothing." She said with a smile, "Sasuke, confide in me. I promise you nothing you say will leave my mind." Sasuke considered her request for a moment. 'She says she won't tell, but that's because she doesn't know.' He thought.

"I swear to you I will keep whatever secret you are holding. Do you remember your chuunin training?" She asked.

"Yes why?"

"Don't you remember the scrolls? How you weren't allowed to look inside them. It's the duty of a shinobi to carry out missions and do as they are assigned. You were assigned to not look at the scrolls before reaching your destination and I am not to reveal any of what you tell me to another. I think I'm above a chuunin level." She grinned.

"Well." Sasuke said, looking away from her, "It's Naruto."

"Hmn."

"We are…kind of…with each…together….boyfriend." Tsunade stopped walking.

"Wait. You and Naruto, dating?" Sasuke gave a semi-horrified nod. Tsunade sputtered.

"Hokage-sama?" She sputtered again and again until finally.

"BAHAHAHA. Are you serious? The both of you together?" Sasuke anime sweat dropped, "I mean you're not a surprise, but Naruto? And then Naruto AND you?" Tsunade laughed harder. Sasuke's face hardened.

"What do you mean I'm not a surprise! I don't act gay." He shouted, causing a few people to look his way. He diverted his eyes and continued to walk.

"Hey, Sasuke wait." He stopped and leered at her, "Ok ok, what's so wrong with that then?"

"Nothing's wrong with that. That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"I don't want to talk about that part." He said, his voice trailing away.

"Saaaasuukee."

"NO!"

"It'll make you feel better." Sasuke sighed and pouted.

"I kissed a girl."

"So risqué." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"But Naruto found out and now he's mad." Tsunade put her finger to her mouth.

"Oh so that's what all that cheating nonsense was about. Well that would be cheating."

"But I had to." Tsunade raised and eyebrow to him.

"Why?"

"That, I'm not going to tell, EVER. So don't bother asking." Tsunade looked him over and then smiled.

"No matter, we're here anyway." Sasuke looked confused.

"Here? Where?"

"The post engagement lunch party." Sasuke looked over and saw the same building he was at before.

"You walked me in a circle." He said with a long face. Tsunade laughed loudly.

"Yup. It's about 12 o'clock. We still have an hour before the party starts." Sasuke gave her a nasty look and walked back inside. 'This is going to be tough.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of Konoha Hyuuga Neji sat with his family, though his family was seated at the table and he was sitting on the window seal.

"Why am I needed here?" He asked. His uncle Hiashi stared back at him.

"I want to know some things." He said. Neji nodded.

"Are you going to participate in the wedding?" Neji looked away for a moment.

"What do you mean? Arrangements?" He asked.

"No, the actually wedding, to be part of it." Neji looked confused. Why would Hinata allow for him to be apart of her wedding? They hadn't had a very close relationship and only recently had it begun to get more pleasant. Neji looked to Hinata."I want you to be apart of the wedding brother. It would be nice if you were there." She said quietly.

"Hmn. Alright." He said and stood to leave, "But no speeches." He looked to see if they would protest, when they didn't he left the house.

After leaving the Hyuuga clan gates he was greeted by a pudgy kid munching on chips.

"Can I help you?" He asked coldly. 'How grotesque. Is he ever not eating?'

"Came to summon you, but I got side tracked. I needed to grab a snack." He dug into his chip bag when it was empty; he threw it in the air to waft away with the wind. Neji's eyes slowly followed the bag. It came closer to him and when it looked to threaten entry into the Hyuuga clan gates, he snatched it out of the air and crumbled it into his pocket. Choji looked a little confused. 'It was just a chip bag, neat freak.' He burrowed into his bag to pull out some more food.

"They're making the best onigiri there." He laughed and took a huge bite out of it. Neji cringed.

"So what do they want me for?"

"To see if you're with Hinata. A few people need to speak with her."

"She's handling affairs with her father and plans to arrive within 20 minutes. As do I."

"Hmn, ok then. See ya." Choji left Neji standing by the gates. Neji looked at him, shook his head and went off to do the search Hinata asked him to do earlier.

Five minutes later Neji found himself at the entrance to the Aburame clan quarters. He made his way in and searched for the correct house.

"Ni, ni, ni." He repeated to himself, "Hmn where is it?" When he found number two he knocked on the door forcefully.

"Yes?"

"Let's go. Hinata wants you at the post lunch bullshit."

"Hmn." Shino said and walked out of his house and closed the door. The two boys walked in silence, occasionally looking towards each other. Neither being quite talkative, they continued on soundlessly until arriving at their destination.

They walked in only to see a group of familiar people sitting at large wooden table quietly. Neji looked to the group and at Shino, he sat down next to Sakura who smiled at him. Shino followed suit and sat on another available seat on the other far end of the table next to Shikamaru. Everyone looked back and forth to each other, then mostly to the person across from them. From the left side to the right, Neji looked at Lee, Sakura gave concern glance to Gaara, Ino smiled at Tsunade, Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other, Temari gave an uninterested glance to Kiba, Kankuro seemed to be looking at Shikamaru but his eyes were too slit to tell, Choji offered Shino some onigiri and Tenten looked down at the table. Naruto was the first to speak

"Look everyone, Sasuke's in his favorite position, between two girls. Sasuke looked to his left at Temari and to his right at Ino, picking the easiest option he put his arm around the back of Ino's chair and smirked widely. 'That teme.' Naruto thought. Ino blushed and looked at Naruto, 'Oh no our date tonight will be ruined. But I've finally got the Uchiha. How troublesome. Eww I sound like Shikamaru.' She looked at Sakura on her right who was now sending the same death stare Naruto was to Sasuke. Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh brother, how troublesome."

"Choji where'd you get that onigiri?" Kiba asked, stomach growling. Choji stiffened and tried the hide the food.

"At a restaurant." He lied. Neji leaned into the table to get a better view of Choji.

"You liar. You told me they were making the best onigiri here." Choji began to sweat; he cursed Neji under his breath.

"Hey the foods for later greedy." Temari stated, frowning.

"Oh who cares? Pass me one." Kankuro said and Choji dug into his bag and tossed Kankuro one. Everyone sighed.

"Who care's about the stupid food!" Naruto yelled while pounding his fist onto the table.

"Obviously you." Sasuke said, "Have you put on weight Dobe?" Tsunade laughed and then stifled it at the look on Naruto's face. He growled and stood up, violently shaking the table.

"You shut up teme! Or I'll beat your face in!" He said with his finger mere inches from Sasuke's nose. Sasuke mimicked Naruto and stood up also.

"Go ahead and try it loser!"

"Both of you shut up!" Tsunade yelled.

"This is not the perfect day anymore." Lee said sorrowfully. Kiba pulled Naurto down to his seat while Temari and Ino pulled Sasuke down to his and then silence fell once more.

After about five mintues of nothing another guest arrived. He lazily walked up to the table and looked around.

"Who died?" Everyone had an answer.

"Friendship." Sakura said angrily.

"Moral fiber." Naruto said even more angrily

"The perfect day." Lee said sadly.

"Uh my spirit." Tsunade said even more sadly. Hatake Kakashi looked around at the group of people in a bad mood and sighed.

"If I had known you'd all be such spoil sports. I would of stayed home. Where are the guests?"

"They should be arriving in around 30 minutes." Tsunade answered.

"Good I can eat before they arrive." Everyone sighed while Kankuro and Choji yelled 'Thank you!'


	5. But I Do Love You

**I love Naruto, but Kishimoto doesn't love me enough to hand him over!**

Naruto dressed himself in his nicest, softest collared shirt. It was baby blue and brought the color of his eyes out magnificently.

"Should I wear a tie? No that's stupid, that's definitely over doing it." Naruto said to himself, "But maybe she wants me to over do it? She did say to dress nice." He hmphed loudly and went to look at the two ties that he owned, both given to him by Iruka to wear at 'fancy' events. This could be seen as a fancy event, they were going out to a nice restaurant and knowing Ino she'd be dressed to impress. Naruto didn't want to look shabby next to her.

"This is good for me." He said aloud again, "I need to get over that asshole. Not supposed to be gay anyway." Naruto tried to convince himself that going out with Ino would force him to get over Sasuke and back with women.

"I wonder what sex is like with a girl." He plopped onto his bed, "I wonder if Ino would let me have sex with her. That wouldn't be bad." He began to image Ino naked as a grin appeared on his face. "That wouldn't be bad at all!" Naruto laughed to himself and fell back on his bed. He turned over to his side and took in the scent of the fabric. It smelled like cologne, Sasuke's cologne. Images of their romps flooded Naruto's mind. He gave and angry scream and leapt from his bed, scowling down at it.

"Note to self, wash the damn sheets."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little ways across town Ino dressed herself also. She wore a cute black and white halter sundress that tied behind her neck. It had an adorable covered v neck and was form fitting above her belly button then it had a tine little belt and belled out around her and began to make black stripes that got thicker with it row. She looked pleasant, fashionable and cute.

"Are you really going out on this date?"

"No I'm just getting dressed for the hell of it." Ino said sarcastically as she added some pins to her hair.

"Do you even really like him? Or are you trying to make Sasuke jealous, if so it won't work Ino pig." Sakura snarled at Ino, crossed her arms and looked away.

"Sasuke's old school. I'm moving on. A woman of my class and beauty shouldn't wait for a guy to realize it. Besides I'm just that now, a woman, you can be a little girl and chase Sasuke all you want." Ino looked away from her full-length mirror and back at Sakura, then gave her a little smirk. Sakura was annoyed to the point or rage. 'God! She thinks she's so great!' She composed herself once more.

"Hmm sounds to me like you gave up on Sasuke because you knew there was no hope." Ino's face turned serious.

"Listen Sakura." She said softly, "There's no hope for either of us. We're both 16 now. You're going to be 17 soon and then me. He hasn't given either of us much of a passing glance. It's been a long time." She gave Sakura a poignant look, "I'm ready to move on." Sakura was stunned. What had happened to Ino? Where did this maturity suddenly come from? What shocked Sakura even more was that she was right. The two girls drifted in the uncomfortable moment for a while, until Sakura spoke again.

"Why Naruto?" She asked. Ino's face began to light up once more.

"Don't tell me you want him too? You can't have em' all billboard brow." Sakura stood up and shook her fist.

"Hey! Watch your mouth Ino pig! That's not what I meant!" Inner Sakura made her appearance. 'Cha! Why I outta show her what she can't have!'

"Calm down. It was only a joke." She said innocently. What's so wrong with me going out with Naruto? I like him."

"Since when?"

"I don't know I just got into him after all that growing up he did."

"Did I have a really crazy dream earlier or do you not happen to remember that spazfest Naruto had with Sasuke?"

"If Sasuke was having a spazfest with Naruto then he's just as immature." Ino smiled and walked into her bathroom.

"I just don't believe that you really like him." Sakura said following her.

"I'm not in love with him or anything! Geez, I just want to go on a date with him." Ino said while putting on some lip-gloss.

"Whatever it's your funeral." Sakura said looking in the other direction. Ino rolled her eyes and turned around to face her.

"He should be here soon, you should go."

"Why?" Sakura asked somewhat confused.

"Because it's weird if you're walking out while I'm leaving with him."

"Whatever. I want to know what happened."

"Yeah sure." Ino replied. As Sakura stood up to leave, a knock came at Ino's door. "Crap it's him. Just stay here until I leave ok?" Sakura sighed loudly.

"Fine." She dragged outb the word. Ino grabbed her purse and jogged down the stairs. Sakura could hear their greetings.

"Hey Ino, wow you look great." Naruto stammered.

"He's nervous." Sakura said to herself. Ino giggled.

"Thanks, you clean up quite well." Naruto gave a nervous snicker.

"Thanks." He said, "You ready?"

"Yup!" Ino closed her door behind her and the two made of down the street. Sakura watched sadly from Ino's bedroom window. Why was it bothering her to see Naruto and Ino together? Sakura had to admit it. After Sasuke defected and later return her desire for him had died down a lot. After their battle she found herself at ease with the fact that Sasuke would never return, Naruto was the one who just wouldn't quit. During their time period together she gained feelings for him but they weren't love? Were they? Of course not, couldn't be, it was just a strong friendship. Hopefully.

Sakura was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed she was in Ino's bedroom for over 20 minutes. When the door slowly creaked open she jumped up startled bye a man with long blonde hair.

"What are you doing here!?" She screamed. He gave her a perplexed look.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?" Yamanaka Inoichi asked. Sakura calmed down.

"Sorry, I forgot I was here." Inoichi raised an eyebrow to her.

"You forgot….that you where here…"

"Uh yes." Sakura replied dumbly.

"Where's my daughter?"

"On a date with Naruto." Sakura said with the slightest hint of spite.

"The fox?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence.

"So um, are you waiting for her here?"

"No I forgot I was here."

"That's right…." Inoichi stared at her. 'What an odd girl.'

"Well I'll be going now."

"Mhm." He said. Sakura slipped by Ino's father.

"Bye." She turned heel and hurried down the stairs and outside the front door. Once outside she began to head towards a wagashi restaurant near by, keeping in mind the fact that she may run into Naruto and Ino.

Sakura walked on for a few minutes feeling absolutely stupid.

"Now I look like a burglar. What an odd day this has been." She turned a corner, dumped herself onto the nearest stool and put her head on the counter. Without even looking at the waitress she ordered her food.

"Anmitsu please."

"Hai." The waitress replied and left. When Sakura finally lifted her head she turned to face a familiar raven-haired boy.

"Sasuke?"

"Yo." Sasuke replied, never looking towards her. He sat with his elbows on the counter slouched over, dango in his right hand dangling.

"When did you get here?"

"I've been here."

"Were you even going to say hi?"

"No." Sasuke said indifferently. Sakura anime sweated dropped. 'He was just going to let me sit there. That's kind of rude, meh, it's Sasuke." Sakura starred at Sasuke. He sure did seem to be thinking about something, he actually looked a little sad.

"Is it imperative that you stare?" He asked, still with an uninterested tone. Sakura jolted her eyes away.

"Sorry." She said. The two sat in silence for a few minutes when Sakura decided to risk it all and ask, "Are you upset about Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes darted towards her for the first time. His face turned stern as he turned his whole body her way.

"What are you asking me?" He asked unkindly.

"I didn't mean anything by it! It's just you two had some kind of fall out in front of everyone. I thought perhaps it had gotten you down."

"Why would it get me down?" Anger was coming into his voice.

"No reason! Never mind, forget I said anything." Sasuke relaxed himself on his stool once more. Now he was the one playing the staring game. 'Don't tell me she knows now too. What the fuck? Can't I have a private life?' The waitress came and sat down Sakura's anmitsu.

"Thanks." She said and made it a duty to focus on eating it and not on Sasuke who was drilling holes into with his eyes.

"You've been with Naruto since the post engagement party blah blah?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Sakura replied, finally looking back at him, "I seen him about a half an hour ago."

"Where?" Sasuke asked, trying to refrain from showing much interest.

"Well I didn't actually see him. I heard him before he left with Ino." Sakura made a face.

"Left with Ino? To where?" Sasuke asked, unable to hide the concern in his voice. Sakura looked him over. 'Why does he care about Ino and Naruto going out together? Does he have feelings for her?'

"They went on a date." Sasuke's eye's flashed panic.

"A date? Since when does Ino like Naruto?"

"Hmph, that's what I wanted to know." Sasuke began to pull his composure back together. He leaned against the counter and took another bite of his dango. Sakura observed him. He looked back at her and smiled.

"He'll screw it up she'll hate him again." He said arrogantly, while inside he dreaded the opposite.

"Yeah, maybe." Sakura said a bit remorsefully.

"Any idea where they went?" Came the clever questioning from Sasuke.

"No, I'll find out later though. Somewhere nice, but not too nice I'd assume, from the way she was dressed."

"Hmm."

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke looked at Sakura. 'She's so nosey.'

"That I want more dango."

"Oh." Sakura replied, unable to detect whether or not he was lying. A few seconds passed then Sasuke stood up from his stool as if to leave.

"You're leaving? I thought you wanted more dango?"

"Nah, don't want to get fat. Bye." Without another word he walked off in another direction. Sakura glared at the back of his head until she couldn't see him anymore in the crowd of people.

"Ino pig."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had reached his destination. He climbed through the window that was always open and looked around the dark apartment.

"It's clean. Expecting company Naruto?" He asked to no one. He looked around at how tidy everything was.

"When did he clean up that typhoon I saw yesterday?" Sasuke moved to Naruto's bedroom. He looked in the closets and the drawers.

"All my stuffs gone." He said sorrowfully, "And there's no sheets or anything on the mattress?" Sasuke had seen enough. Was his koibito really leaving him? How could Naruto get over Sasuke so quickly? He sat on the bare mattress to work together his thoughts.

"Hmm." He said aloud as he entwined his fingers.

"I wonder if they're having a good time. If things go well for them, maybe he will just leave me." Sasuke eased himself down onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Damn it Naruto! You didn't even give me a chance to explain."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto I've always wanted to eat here. This place is so beautiful." Ino said cheerfully as she sipped her water.

"Kakashi-sensei 'knows a guy' who works here, so he got me the last minute reservations." Naruto said.

"It's always nice to have connections." Ino replied, giving Naruto a small wink. He returned it with a wide grin and looked around.

"It really is nice here." They sat in a large circular dome shaped room. A high curved ceiling with a wooden frame sat atop them. Glass squares, patched the opening of the dark wood frame, making the still setting sun gleam more intensely from behind them. The room was actually a huge outdoor eating area. Twelve massive wood columns held the ceiling high above them on the glistening wooden base. Around two-dozen small circular tables sat upon the large wooden base, all with enough room for two. It was truly a romantic setting if there ever was one and certainly not something Ino thought Naruto could ever dream up.

"So." Ino said as she rested her forearms on the table clothe. Her stance lowered her breast so that Naruto could see the large Y like curve between them. He found it hard not to glance. 'Maybe this being straight thing really won't be so hard.'

"S-so what?" He stammered. Ino peered down at her breast realizing what was making Naruto blush. She slouched even further so he could get more of a view. Naruto gulped and began to fiddle with his hair.

"So, was this all you?" Ino asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you come up with this all on your own?"

"Oh." Naruto looked down at his table clothe, "I heard about them throwing a lovers invite only dinner, but Kakashi-sensei suggested it."

"When was that?"

"After the post dinner lunch party special thing." Ino chuckled, 'How cute.'

"Speaking of that, I meant to ask you. What was that fight with Sasuke about?" Naruto tensed. Why did she have to bring this up?

"Um, it was nothing." Naruto lied. 'This is killing my mood.' He thought.

"It sure didn't look like nothing! Come on, tell me, please?" Ino gave Naruto her puppy dog eyes.

"Really it was nothing, he cheated me out of a bet. That's all. Forget about that let's focus on us tonight." Naruto smiled. Ino looked at him sternly and then decided that focusing on Sasuke wasn't a good idea anyway.

"Anyway," Naruto said, "I'm getting hungry. I wonder where our food is. I don't want to stay here all night." Ino shot Naruto an offended glare.

"No no! I don't mean it like that. I just have other things planned is all."

"Hmm, like what?" Ino raised an eyebrow to him.

"I can't tell you now, it'll ruin the surprise." Naruto leaned over the table, grabbed Ino's hand and kissed the top of it gently.

"Aww, you really have matured Naruto. It's quite impressive." Naruto, embarrassed, ruffled his hair some and looked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Naruto walked Ino to her door, the two hand in hand stopped at her doorstep to look at each.

"That really was, great." Ino said.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Bringing me to that spot in the forest was amazing. I wish we could of stayed longer and done a little _more_." Ino grinned and played with the buttons on Naruto's shirt. Naruto carefully took Ino's arms by the wrist and moved them around his neck to pull them into a hug. Ino squeezed his form and Naruto bent over to plant a kiss on her lips. Centimeters before he reached her supple mouth a voice was heard from behind her door.

"Ino? Are you home?" Inoichi Yamanaka called, Ino sighed and looked up at Naruto.

"I'd invite you in but my dad-"

"It's no problem." Naruto said before she could continue, "I'll see you later."

"Ok." Ino said smiling, even though she didn't want to see him go. Naruto grabbed her hand again and placed another tiny kiss on it.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun."

"Ino?" Inoichi called out again. Ino opened her door.

"Yeah I'm here dad." She yelled back to him and waved bye to Naruto again. Naruto stared after the door for a moment and his smile disappeared. He sighed and began to walk home. As soon as he began to walk he got an eerie feeling. It was so quiet out at that time of night, but Naruto could sense someone. Not having any weapons on him, he sped up to avoid unwanted situations.

"Naruto." Someone called from the darkness. Naruto jumped and turned around ready to fight.

"Who is it!" He shouted. A dark figured came from behind a corner to reveal himself. Naruto groaned loudly and turned to walk home again.

"Come on, wait."

"Shut up Sasuke! Why are you following me?" Naruto turned around to ask, but never stopped walking away swiftly.

"I didn't follow you. I waited here because I knew you'd drop her off."

"How did you even know I was going out with her?" Naruto shouted. A person inside this home yelled at him to shut up.

"Sakura told me."

"Oh my god!"

"Will you listen to me?"

"No. Fuck off." Naruto said as he shot Sasuke the finger. Sasuke was losing his patience.

"What the fuck? So you're not even going to hear my side, you're just going to move on. I thought you loved me."

"Yeah well I thought the same about you! So I'm just playing your game teme."

"You don't even know what you're talking about. You think this makes me jealous? Ino? INO? Be serious dobe."

"Yeah, whatever. Mind you're business." Sasuke caught up to Naruto's right hand side and grabbed him by the forearm. He swung him around to make him face him.

"You are my business." Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked at him for a moment and then shoved him off.

"Not anymore." He walked off again. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, then continued to follow closely behind Naruto.

"You don't even know the whole story. I don't know if what you think you know is even true. Have some sense!"

"Hmph." Naruto said, not willing to reply. He looked up and saw his front door within reach. He stopped walking and turned to Sasuke, who almost bumped into him.

"Listen, it's over. I-I…" Naruto trailed off. Sasuke's eyes begged him to continue.

"You what?" He asked.

"I can't trust you. I'm with Ino now. This behind the scenes relationship was beginning to bug me anyway. Bye." Naruto walked off to his house leaving Sasuke to stand and ponder what he just heard. When the sound of Naruto's keys opening his door reached Sasuke, he ran towards him to prevent him from closing it.

"Naruto!" He shouted as he started to close the gap between them. Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke who had just reached him.

"What?" He said, somewhat sadly.

"Ino, what she said at her door." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You fucked her didn't you? That's why you think you can just up and leave us, because you liked it." Naruto became enraged.

"I told you to mind your fucking business! Get out of my life!" He went inside his house and went to slam the door behind it. Before it reached the hinge Sasuke slammed it back open with his fist, let himself in closed and locked the door behind him before Naruto could protest.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out!" Naruto shoved Sasuke towards the closed door.

"Naruto, I love you." Sasuke said, giving his last effort at calming Naruto down.

"That's nice, but it's too late. Get out."

"No! Not until you listen to me. I deserve that much"

"You don't deserve anything!" Naruto yelled as he pulled his fist backwards. 'Oh god, he's trying to fight me again.' Sasuke grabbed Naruto's fist before it hit his face. Anger bubbling inside of him Naruto grabbed Sasuke's neck and brought the both of them to the ground. The boys wrestled for ten minutes until each was out of breathe and sitting on opposite each other in Naruto's entry hallway. Each with their backs against an opposing wall they breathed heavily staring at each other. With a flash, Sasuke leapt on top of Naruto, but not to fight him. He locked their lips together forcefully and held Naruto's head with both of his hands so he couldn't get away. Naruto tried to fight him off, pushing and then tugging at his shirt, only to end up ripping it clean off of Sasuke's body. The intensity of it all got to Naruto and he felt himself drifting into that pleasurable spot in his mind that only Sasuke could bring him to. Sasuke's tongue grazed against Naruto's teeth, waiting for an opening. Unable to resist any longer Naruto opened his mouth and let Sasuke invade it. Their tongues swam in and out of each other's mouths passionately as their hands explored the other's chest. Sasuke broke their kiss and frantically began to position Naruto as quickly as he could, fearing that he would soon reject him, not knowing how badly Naruto's loins burn to have Sasuke's against them. Sasuke pulled Naruto's legs to wrap around him then started tugging at his pants. The two boys fidgeted with each others belts, buttons and zippers until aggreviation got the better of them and they both preceded to tugging off their own unopened pants. They tossed them aside and glared at each other. Was it anger or lust? Neither could tell, but Sasuke couldn't wait any longer. He looked down at Naruto's baby blue boxers that perfectly matched his half open silk baby blue shirt. Sasuke contemplated whether or not he wanted it on or off, he decided seeing his half bare chest excited him more and left the shirt where it lay. Naruto began to groan underneath him and made a move to grab his organ to relieve himself of some of the pressure. Sasuke stopped him and took Naruto's wrists into right hand so he could hold them high above him against the wall. Sasuke knelt down into Naruto to kiss him again. Making sure that their privates rubbed against each other. They moaned through another hot sticky kiss and Naruto started to lose control.

"Stop treating me like a girl and fuck me already." He said in a low husky tone. Sasuke smirked and licked his ear. He let go of Naruto's wrists and slipped his hands into his boxers, grabbing onto his hot cock and stroking it. He stroked firmly and swiftly and squeezed at the top of it to catch the oozing precum. Sasuke bent over and swirled Naruto's seed around his tongue, flicking it up and down letting long lines of precum drop from his tongue back to Naruto's dick. Sasuke wrapped his mouth around the head and suck the rest of the precum up dry, leaving Naruto's knees knocking with delight. Naruto moaned and grabbed on to Sasuke's shoulders.

"You're driving me crazy go already!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine." Sasuke obliged. He pushed down his own boxers and pulled Naruto's body closer to him. He positioned his cock at Naruto's entrance and looked back to Naruto. He was biting his lower lip and grabbing the arm Sasuke was using to balance himself.

"What? You're scared?" Sasuke asked.

"No! Why would I be?"

"What's with your face?" Naruto hesitated to answer.

"There- There's no lube." Naruto said blushing of embarrassment. Sasuke laughed and worked his tongue around his mouth. He let a big wad of spit fall from his tongue onto Naruto's anus. Naruto's muscle loosened a bit and he allowed himself to relax as Sasuke cock's head teased his anus. Sasuke moved his cock around Naruto's hole, in circles and up and down, loving the tortured look on his koibito's face. When he couldn't take it any longer himself his pushed himself inside of Naruto gently. Sasuke knelt his head next to Naruto's and whispered in his ear.

"I won't hurt you." He said and slide into Naruto deeper. Naruto's face curled in a mixture of pain and pleasure. They had only attempted this once before and it was no walk in the park, only to be interrupted by Iruka. Sasuke slipped in and out of Naruto, slowly gaining speed and Naruto found himself beginning to enjoy it more and more. A few moments passed and Sasuke was already pounding inside of Naruto with great force. Naruto moaned Sasuke's name underneath him breathlessly, which only made Sasuke drill into him faster and harder. Sasuke felt himself reaching his point and he looked to Naruto who seemed to be close as well.

"I'm gonna cum." Naruto said opening his eyes first the first time to look at Sasuke. He nodded and grabbed Naruto's cock with his free hand, stroking it in tune to his thrusts. Seconds later the two came. Sasuke shot his load into Naruto's ass claiming him forever his while Naruto's seed showered out onto both of their bellies. They breathed heavily trying to catch their breaths then Sasuke knelt over to suck Naruto's organ clean.

"What about me?" Naruto asked eagerly. Sasuke took his index finger and rubbed it on his stomach where some cum was. He brought it to Naruto's mouth and let him suck it off. When he was done, Sasuke knelt over to plant kisses on Naruto's face and before he even had his fill he noticed that Naruto had fallen asleep.

"Hmph." Sasuke said amused, "Guess I'm better than Ino." Sasuke grinned and stood up. He took Naruto in his arms and carried him into the bedroom, plopping him down on the bed stupidly.

"Ouch!" Naruto shouted as he felt the pain of his neck lunged back and forth.

"Sorry." Sasuke said hurridly, but before he could apologize any further Naruto had already fallen asleep again. Sasuke anime sweat dropped.

"That was fast." He said, "Hmm that's right, no sheets for some reason." Sasuke went over to Naruto closet and grabbed one of the spare blankets he knew he kept there. He tossed it on top of the now shivering Naruto and climb in to cuddling next to him. Sasuke quickly fell asleep with his head resting in the neck of Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning a knock was heard at Naruto's door. Sasuke woke up groggily and a bit irritated by the loud knocking. He slipped out of bed and walked towards the front door. Thankfully Sasuke noticed that he was still naked, grabbed the boxers he tossed in Naruto's hallway last night and put them on. He creaked open the door and squinted his eyes in the blinding mid morning sun.

"What?" He asked the person he couldn't see.

"Sasuke?" Said a confused voice. Sasuke squinted his eyes even more and put his hand above his head to block the sun.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?" He asked.

"Is Naruto here? Did I get the wrong house or something?" Ino asked. Sasuke gave her a sleepy apathetic look.

"Yes, no." He replied.

"What's he doing?" Ino said as she peered into Naruto's hallway, noticing all the strewn clothes, she began to get suspicious.

"Sleeping." Sasuke replied.

"What are you doing then?" She asked, a bit annoyed by his lack of good informative answers.

"Sleeping, bye." Sasuke said and he closed the door in her face to go back to bed with Naruto.


	6. Retribution

**Ok well here's the update...the story takes a bit of a turn here, so this is kinda where the REAL plot begins. Enjoy :)...oh and I don't own Naruto.**

Hyuuga Neji walked through the busy morning bustle of Konoha, with his former sensei Might Gai.

"Neji, I've noticed something different about you. You seem more, pleasant. Anything new in your life?" Gai asked.

"Yes." Neji replied bluntly. Noticing that he wouldn't continue on his own Gai had to try to figure out a way to probe Neji's mind, something sneaky and inconspicuous.

"So, what is it?" Gai sucked at being sneaky. How was he a ninja? Neji's face made no inclination that he had even heard the question.

"Why do you ask?" He asked. 'Questions with questions,' Gai thought, 'It must be good, but what? I've got it!'

"Better yet, _who_ is she?" Neji's face did a slight twitch, "Aha! I'm right it's a girl, what's her name. Is it Tenten? You and Tenten make a great couple. I can tell she's always liked you." Gai nudged Neji in the side and winked. "How long has it been going on? Is it a secret? Secret lovers! What youth!"

"It's not Tenten." Gai stood in his tracks.

"No? Then who else could it be?"

"Tenten is the only female that's dateable to me in this village?" Neji asked coldly, clearly annoyed."

"No, no, but it just seems like such a perfect fit. No matter then! What's the little cuties name?"

"I'm not telling you. It's a private matter I do not feel the need to discuss." Gai's face saddened.

"I have to go now." Neji said, "My cousin needs my assistance this morning." Neji then left not saying another word to Gai. Gai frowned at the now absent Neji.

"But I really wanted to know…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few yards in another direction Neji reached his location. A beautiful flaxen haired woman sat beneath a tree shining her kunai.

"You're late." She said, without even glancing at him.

"My apologies." Neji replied as he knelt down beside her, "My former sensei was pestering me. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, allowing a smile to spread across his face. She smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to do today, before I'm called back to help Kazekage? They assembled a new team of workers for the tomorrows pre lunch brunch." Temari winced.

"Nothing, I just want to relax here." Neji replied as he stroked her hair.

"Relax eh? What kind of relaxing?" She teased, pushing him onto the soft lush grass.

"Hmm." Neji said with a smile, "Here? Seriously?"

"Why not?"

"Such an incredibly kinky woman." Neji said pulling her face gently towards his. She straddled herself on top of him and the two made out in the warm sun. Neji slipped his hands up her dress, fondling her ass and hips. Then he made his way more upward so he could tease her breasts.

"No bra?"

"Nope."

"Good." He pinched them lightly making her moan and grind herself into him.

"Should I slip the dress off now?" She asked playfully, nipping at his lips. Neji's face turned serious and he removed his hands from inside her dress.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I don't like this." Neji replied.

"You don't?" She asked stunned.

"Not this, this, but our relationship. I don't want to hide it anymore, Temari." He looked up at her with tenderness in his eyes.

"I don't know what to say. We can't come out." Temari said, sliding off of Neji.

"Why? What's so wrong with this?"

"I don't want t steal my brothers spotlight. After the wedding Neji, can you wait until then?"

"I don't know."

"Why? It's only four weeks. Just be patient." Temari pleaded. Neji looked at her sternly.

"Are you sure you're not going to back out once the time comes?" He asked

"No Neji, I promise you, once this wedding is over then we can come out. But for now, I want this to be my brothers time."

"Alright, I'm trusting you Temari."

"You always can." She bent in and kissed him again, "Now, where were we?" Neji laughed.

"You don't get enough do you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On yet another part of town, Gaara and his older brother looked at wedding tuxes.

"This are all too formal, and bland. I hate them all." Gaara said passively, tossing another tux in the corner.

"Well what the hell are you looking for Gaara?" Kankuro asked getting impatient, "We've been at this for an hour, just pick a damn tux, I'm losing my mind over here. Listen, tell me what you want and I'll find it, make it, whatever."

"I want it to be black."

"Most are."

"With a tan colored lining."

"Predictable."

"No tie."

"Who needs em?"

"And something with designs that match my gourde." Kankuro anime sweat dropped.

"You…want it….to…match your gourde?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to wear that thing to your wedding?"

"Yes."

"Gaara!"

"What?!"

"That's so stupid! What are you expecting enemy invasion?"

"It's possible." Kankuro sighed and began to pace the room.

"You're unbelievable. You are. Let's just tell the tailor what you want so he can make it and I can leave before I'm a senior."

"Whatever." Gaara said and sat on the chair behind him.

"I'll be right back." Kankuro said and walked away to talk to the tailor. As soon as he left their former sensei Baki stepped in.

"Kazekage-sama….Gaara." He smiled, "I never thought I'd see this day, ever."

"Yes, I'm surprised myself." Gaara said plainly.

"Are you getting nervous yet?"

"No."

"You will, it never fails."

"Yeah we'll see."

"So you've picked out the tux?"

"No, Kankuro is telling the tailor what I want. These just won't do."

"Hmm, what's the main priority for the tux?"

"That it matches my gourde." Baki anime sweat dropped.

"You're gourde? Meaning you're wearing it to your wedding?"

"Yes." Gaara answered, getting annoyed at the reaction he kept getting. 'He truly is the Kazekage.' Baki thought, 'Prepared for battle even at his own wedding' He laughed to himself.

"Well I was just stopping by to give you the daily report on Sunagakure." Baki handed Gaara a small stack of papers and caught eyes with Kankuro. The two shared a quick and polite wave.

"Hmm." Gaara said.

"See you." Baki said, Gaara waved his hand lightly to dismiss Baki and began looking through the report when Kankuro returned.

"Well, he doesn't have anything like that here, unfortunately, unsurprisingly, but they say they can make one for you within fours days. Ok?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. So let's get out of here." Gaara stood up to followed his brother out of the door, still reading the report.

"Kankuro? Why are you so anxious to leave?" Gaara asked.

"I have plans." Kankuro stated as he left out of the store, "So do you need anything else from me?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"No, see you later." Gaara replied and went off towards the Hokage tower.

"Thank god. I barely have any time to get the room ready."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro ran to the familiar hotel he was quite used to visiting since his stay in Konoha started three days ago. He ran inside to the receptionist.

"Hey have all the items I've asked for been sent to my room?"

"Which room sir?"

"24." The receptionist looked through her papers.

"Yes, everything's all set"

"Great." Kankuro ran up the stair to the second floor and down the hall.

"Man I better hurry she'll be here in 10 minutes." He jammed his key into the keyhole and flung open the door, only to find a surprise already waiting for him.

"You're here early." Kankuro said, a smirk appearing on his painted face.

"Yeah well, I wanted to talk to you and I couldn't wait any longer." Kankuro's face began to darken.

"You sound serious, what's wrong koi?" The woman sighed and stood up from the bed. She walked to the closed balcony door and peered out of the glass.

"What's going on?" Kankuro asked. He was beginning to get nervous.

"I-" She was finding it hard to bring herself to say the words.

"You what?" Kankuro said harshly, he was awaiting bad news and just wanted it to be thrown at him.

"I can't…be with you….anymore." She said as she put her face in her hands to hide the tears coming out of her eyes.

"WHAT! What do you mean?! Why are you saying this Temari?"

"Kankuro, it's wrong, weird. What are we going to do if people find out?"

"Who cares?" He shouted, "I love you. I want to be with you! You said we'd wait until this whole wedding situation was over and then ease it on Gaara, when he's his happiest!"

"I just can't do it anymore." Kankuro stomped over to his sister and forced her to look at him, his eyes glazing over, clearly beginning to cry.

"Don't do this to me." He said softly, gripping her forearms tightly to not let her go, "It isn't that bad. I thought we outside of our normal connection." Temari sighed and tried to free herself from his grasp unsuccessfully.

"Kankuro, I love you, like a brother. I'm your big sister and I can't do this it's wrong. Wrong in too many ways." She added the last part lightly, but Kankuro's gifted ears heard her.

"Wrong in what other ways?" He asked, " Yeah I know it's incest, but what else is wrong with being with me Temari?" She stiffened, how could she be so dumb and let that slip? Kankuro finally let go of his sister's arms and slowly back away from her to study her appearance.

"You're keeping something from me, I can always tell."

"No, I'm not." Temari lied, feeling heartache for your younger brother. She wanted to hold him and make him forget about their forbidden relationship, but she couldn't and it was tearing her to pieces. She couldn't leave Neji for so many reasons, their love was not forbidden, she could be with him in public kiss and hold hands without stares and disgusted glances. They could bare children who wouldn't be looked upon as freaks and abominations and actually have a blissful stress free life together, something she could never have with her brother. Kankuro eyed his sister, something wasn't right.

"You're lying, I can tell you are."

"No, I'm not!" Temari shouted, trying to mask her shame.

"Yeah you are. You won't look me in the and your arms are all crossed like you're covering yourself, you always look like that when you lie, always have." Kankuro said in a matter of fact tone.

"I have to go. I'm not debating this with you any longer." Temari moved to pass Kankuro, but he grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her back, he wasn't done yet. He stared at her with vacant eyes until it finally hit him there was someone else. Why else would she abruptly decide to end the relationship they had worked so hard for, especially when they were in a foreign village, where only so many people that they knew could spot them here, it was fool proof. Yes, she must be seeing another, now the next question was, who is the bastard.

"Who is he?" Kankuro asked. Temari's eyes widened with shock. 'How did he assume so correctly?'

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me!" Kankuro shouted, "Tell me who he is so I can break his neck and you can never see him again! I'll find out eventually."

"You're insane!" He was, "There is no 'he' so just cut it ok!" Temari tried to keep her tough exterior, but failed and began to cry with her last words. Kankuro softened instantly, cursing himself for scaring his love. He moved in to hug her but she backed away.

"No, keep away."

"Temari…" Kankuro pleaded as he tried to pull her in. She shoved him off and moved for the door, with Kankuro on her heels. As she opened the door she shot him a glare reminiscent of the great Gaara.

"Don't follow me." Were her last words as she walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Kankuro stood in his hotel room feeling abandoned, betrayed. He looked over at the bundle of goodies he had in store for tonight, a large bottle of sake lay in a bucket with ice. He picked it up opened it and took enormous gulps.

"Well, there's always getting drunk." He burped and cursed the bastard that had stolen his Temari, "I'll find out who you are and wring your neck!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru lazed around his home, trying to avoid Kiba. He had given strict orders to his father to NOT allow Kiba in the house. Ever since Kiba's makeshift plan to win back Hinata had commenced he wouldn't leave Shikamaru alone about it. Apparently Shikamaru had become Kiba's go to man for his mission. Shikamaru sat in the backyard playing shougi alone. He went to move a piece when a pounding was heard at the door. Shikamaru sighed and rushed to put his shougi stuff away and back inside the house.

"Hey damn it! I see you!" Kiba yelled from the side of Shikamaru's fence.

"Oh gooood! What do you want?" Shikamaru sighed. Kiba leaped over his fence, knocking down a few boards and getting catch in some brush.

"Man it's dark back here. You're backyard sucks, this building here blocks all the sun." He said as Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked towards his house.

"I like it like that. It gives me something call privacy, maybe you've heard of it."

"Yeah, whatever." Kiba replied as he passed the threshold of Shikamaru's home. Akamaru leaped out of his coat and began to run around Shikamaru's house.

"Oh what a drag, you're dog better be house trained." Shikamaru flinched and looked back to Akamaru, "You know I just realized something."

"What?" Kiba asked as he plopped down on the couch.

"Doesn't Akamaru ever grow?" Kiba looked at Akamaru and laughed.

"Ah yeah stupid. That's not Akamaru. That's his puppy Akamichi. Akamaru's more yellow." Kiba sniggered.

"Oh, excuse me for not noticing. What do you want from me today? These past few days have been nothing be excitement. It's annoying." Kiba sighed.

"No what's annoying is that my Hinata is marrying a sand murderer."

"Gaara murders sand, that's nice." Kiba growled.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, whatever, listen I can't play chase Hinata, hate Gaara with you today. I have something, planned." Kiba silenced and looked at Shikamaru.

"Planned? What do you have planned?"

"It's none of you business."

"Hmm." Kiba said and he sat back and crossed his leg over the other, "Are you gay too?"

"WHAT?! No!"

"Is there like some kind of gay club everyone's joining?" Kiba said as he continued to annoy Shikamaru purposely.

"Get out of here." Shikamaru grabbed Kiba by the coat and started pushing him towards the front door. Kiba laughed and resisted then turned to talk to Shikamaru.

"Yeah, listen. Once you're done with your gay fun," Shikamaru punched Kiba in the shoulder, "Be here at sunset. I have something in store."

"Alright, just go." Kiba left Shikamaru's with Akamichi on his heels, leaving one last reminder 'Sunset'. Once Kiba was gone Shikamaru grabbed his keys and bolted out of the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked around the village pitifully. First thing in the morning she had rushed a little ways down the street to Ino's house to hear about her date. When she knocked on the door she had been greeted by Ino's father who again gave her odd looks. She shrugged it off knowing that it was because of her pajamas. When he had let her in she ran into Ino's room, half hoping to she a sad or mad girl who had a bad date, only to be told to opposite. Sakura sat through a long story about how gentleman like Naruto was and how much she was dazzled and couldn't wait to go on another date with him. She even heard hints of something more happening in a clearing in the woods. Sakura felt defeated. How could Ino and Naruto of had a successful date? They're complete opposite, but perhaps that's what made it work.

Sakura stopped walking and ended up by a wishing fountain. She sat by the side of it and played with the water gently, moving the coins around the bottom. A few moments later she saw Shikamaru running towards her.

"Sakura-chan, please come with me" He said as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Wha-what? Where do you want to go?" Sakura asked worriedly. Shikamaru was acting strange.

"Listen I just need you to come with me, to get out of Konoha. Something's about to happen and I feel horrible. I just don't want you to get caught in any of it." Sakura's eyes widen. Something was about to happen, something bad.

"Let's find Sasuke."

"No! Definitely not Uchiha." 'Uchiha?' Sakura thought, 'Why is he calling him that?'

"Why Shikamaru? We have to tell someone, we can't just leave if you know there's danger ahead. What about the village."

"It's not the village they're after!" Shikamaru said urgently. He was losing his patience. Why wouldn't she just leave with him already? "I'll explain once we're gone. I just want you to come with me. It'll be fine" Shikamaru grabbed Sakura's hands and looked into her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Just leaving in the face of danger felt wrong, but Shikamaru was assuring her it would be alright.

"I don't know."

"Please." Shikamaru begged. Sakura took another couple of seconds to think it over.

"Alright, but once we're outside of the village I want to know what's going on. You promise me this is no threat to the village? My family?"

"Yes, it has nothing to do with them. Let's go." He let go of one of her hands and began to drag her towards the front gates of the village, hoping that she wouldn't attack him once she found out the truth.


	7. Attempted Redemption

**Yay two updates in two days ...some seriousness, some funny...hope you guys enjoy finding out the truth! Oh and I'm going to start adding lines between paragraphs and I'll fix the older chapters later, apprently the format screws up when I post here...thanks for the tip namek...REVIEW guys...it inspires me!**

Uchiha Itachi lurked near by Konoha with his new partner Deidara. He sat nonchalantly in a tree with his leg dangling off the side, staring at the village, waiting. They had been surveying the area for quite sometime now and Deidara was beginning to get restless.

"When are we going to make our move? Waiting this long is killing me, un." He asked from the ground below.

"Soon, I'm waiting for the signal." Deidara looked up at Itachi.

"Hey, come down from that tree." He smiled mischievously.

"Not now Deidara, we have business. There's no time for games, we're about to make our move." Deidara frowned and looked away from Itachi. 'He's no fun, just like Master Sasori. At least Tobi liked to play, un.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke speed down streets and alleys as fast as he could. There was no time to spare, if he didn't get back fast surely bad things would come. He ran through a few more back alleys and knocked over a few trashcans until he reached Naruto's door that was left ajar from his departure. He rammed his body in the door to push it open and sprinted to the bedroom.

"Sasuke is that you!" Naruto called out from the back room, "Ugh hurry!" Sasuke ran into the room where Naruto was and looked down at him.

"Here I've got it, the guy at the pharmacy said this would help the diarrhea."

"Oh my god! What took so long! You asshole, I'm dying over here." Naruto said as he cringed on the toilet seat.

"I went as fast as I could! You don't appreciate anything!" Sasuke took in a breath and nearly died, "God! You smell!" He wafted the air and proceeded out of the bathroom to leave Naruto's stomach to work itself out.

"Jerk!" Naruto yelled in the distance.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke said quietly, unable to be heard by Naruto. He made his way to the kitchen to clean up his horrible attempt at making a gourmet meal. As he washed dishes and pots he couldn't help but feel strange. What was wrong? Something just wasn't feeling right tonight and he couldn't put his finger on it. Perhaps he just needed to get resettled with Naruto after their fight. But, they had fought before and this wasn't anything that serious.

"Hmm." Sasuke said to himself as he put away the last dried dish, "Maybe it's Ino?" Naruto still hadn't told Sasuke if he really did sleep with Ino and Sasuke thought it wise to not bring up the subject or any surrounding subjects for awhile. But was this really what was bothering him? Sure, if Naruto slept with Ino it would be a lot more difficult to get rid of her, still, that didn't seem right. No, there was something else, this feeling.

"Hey." Naruto said as he emerged from his bathroom horrors, "You, never get to cook, again." Sasuke smiled at him.

"Come on, I've cooked before. That…" He looked at the rancid food in the trashcan, "That was just, an experiment."

"Hmph. Experiment, yeah, well you're no scientist. Stick with the usual. Next time I might end up hospitalized."

"You're such a pansy, you weren't even in there for 45 minutes."

"Shut up! You didn't feel that pain. You eat some of that crap and see how you like it!" Sasuke smirked again. He loved it when Naruto got all roiled up. He grabbed Naruto by his pants belt and yanked him into a kiss. When they parted lips Naruto began to laugh lightly.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"I still had some of your garbage in my mouth, I hope you get sick now too." Sasuke's eyes widened and he laid a punch right into Naruto's gut.

"Dobe." He said as he spat into the trashcan. Naruto continued to laugh as he sat down in pain at his kitchen table. Sasuke sighed and sat opposite him

"Oh cheer up, it was just a joke." Naruto said.

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked, beginning to get concerned, 'Is he regretting what happened?'

"I need to tell you something, but promise me you won't get upset." Naruto's heart sank, he was doing it to him again, loving him and then taking it back.

"I don't want to hear it. Not anymore." Naruto said as he stood up from the table.

"No! It's not that, not that at all." Sasuke said as he bowed his head.

"Then what is it teme?" Naruto asked, not sitting back down, but glaring at Sasuke. 'Oh no, he's back with the teme.'

"It's just, I have a friend, that's coming to visit me. Sort of." Naruto raised an eyebrow to Sasuke.

"A friend? Who?" Before Sasuke could answer a loud bang came at his front door.

"Where is he?! I told him to meet me at sun down and the fucking sun is GONE!" Kiba said as he barged into Naruto's front door that had been left open, "The plan needs to go down TONIGHT and he's part of it!" Kiba shouted as he paced back andforth around Naruto and Sasuke, often bumping into them in Naruto's cramped kitchen.

"Kiba what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke shouted.

"I told him to meet me tonight, but he's no where to be found! I searched all over and no one's seen him."

"Who!?" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison.

"SHIKAMARU!" Kiba blared back at them. Akamaru had finally made his appearance and was barking outside at all the commotion. He couldn't fit through Naruto's small door.

"Kiba, relax. I'm sure he just got caught up." Naruto said, trying to calm Kiba down.

"No! Now we're late and I don't know if it'll even work? He may already be asleep."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said exhaustedly. He was really getting tired of Kiba's antics.

"My plan to win back Hinata? You guys are helping me?" Kiba asked in a are-you-dumb-can't-you-remember-way.

"What?! Since when? I'm not helping you steal Hinata, I'm glad for Gaara." Naruto said.

"Oh that's right, he blackmailing us. So if we don't help him he'll tell everyone about our relationship." Sasuke said offhandedly. Naruto glared at Kiba.

"That's pretty rotten Kiba." Kiba backed away nervously he was out numbered. He sighed and decided to put it all on the table.

"Guys, please?" He begged, "I love Hinata so much, way more than Gaara ever could love, ANYTHING. I need to get her back."

"When exactly did you ever have her?" Sasuke asked. Kiba snarled.

"I was working on that ok!"

"Whatever. Listen, Shikamaru isn't here. Go find him and perhaps we'll go along with you're little plan, maybe."

"Probably not." Naruto said under his breath.

"No I can't wait for him. We have to go NOW. We'll make due without him. Come on." Kiba bolted out of the kitchen and left Sasuke to be glared at by Naruto.

"Who do you think you are? You can't assign me to this. I'm not helping."

"Just humor him, it'll never work. When Gaara finds out what he's up to we'll just point everything at Kiba and leave him to be crushed by sand."

"Hmm, ok." Naruto said cheerfully and the two left to meet with Kiba outside.

"So where're we going?" Sasuke asked.

"To the Hokage Tower. I've got a friend there who's waiting for us already."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shikamaru, I can't run anymore. Please let's rest." Shikamaru let go of Sakura's forearm as she sat down on a near by rock, huffing and puffing.

"Fine, we're far enough anyway." Shikamaru said as he peered through the trees, trying to make sure that Konoha wasn't in sight.

"Tell me why we're here." Sakura said, getting straight to the point. Shikamaru lowered his head shamefully.

"Can you promise that you won't hate me?"

"No." Shikamaru sighed and began to pace with his hands on his head.

"I don't even know where to begin."

"Begin at what's about to happen."

"You want to know what's about to happen?" Shikamaru snickered, "Naruto's about to be kidnapped." Sakura's eyes enlarged.

"What?! You promised me no one would be harmed! I have to go warn him!"

"No!" Shikamaru yelled as he grabbed Sakura by the back of her shirt, "He won't be harmed much, only what needs to be done. They made a deal with me on that and I hope they keep it." Sakura stared at Shikamaru with revulsion.

"What have you done?" She asked, as if she didn't even want to know.

"I gave him to them, all the information they would need to find and capture him." Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to meet Sakura's gaze, "I'm a traitor."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba, this is the dumbest plan I've ever heard of. Naruto could do better." Sasuke said as he knelt down in a bush, in the dark.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, "Hey wait. What the hell does that mean teme!" Naruto said as he tried to bonk Sasuke on the head.

"Shut up you two!" Kiba said with a hushed voice, "He'll hear us."

"He probably knows we're here and there's a wall of sand lingering behind us." Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto became nervous and jolted around to look in back of himself.

"Nope, alls clear." Sasuke anime sweat dropped.

"Shh, she's at the door." The three boys watched as a stunning strawberry blonde woman entered Gaara's room.

"I feel like a cat burglar." Naruto said, "What's this plan again?"

"I get this sexy girl here to go into Gaara's room, pretending to be apart of the Hokage's workers. She hits on him, they get it on and we take pictures with this camera I've got. When it's all over I show them to Hinata and BAM, no more Gaara." Sasuke and Naruto anime sweat dropped.

"This is a horrible plan Kiba, I could of done way better." Naruto said.

"Where did you find this girl anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Just around downtown. I saw her and this PERFECT plan came into my mind. It was magic."

"What made her agree to this?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I paid her, she costs a lot."

"You mean she's a prostitute!?" Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison.

"No! Shut up! Look he's falling for it." The boys all turned their attention back to the window. The woman Kiba had bought was certainly doing her job, within minutes she had already unbuttoned her top two buttons and was resting her butt on the side of Gaara's desk as he looked up at her.

"I can't see his face." Naruto said. The woman ruffled Gaara's hair and was seemingly laughing, but the window was close and they couldn't hear anything.

"Oh yeah, let's just pull out he camera." Kiba took his camera out of his back pocket and positioned it in front of the glass, "I should take some test shots to make sure I'm not getting any glare." Before he could snap a photo the woman was already leaning in to kiss Gaara.

"Don't tell me this is really going to work?" Sasuke said. Her lips came closer and closer, when a wall of sand burst to life and slammed the woman to the other side of the room, with so much force that the window bounce open just a little.

"I don't know who you are but don't try to lay your filthy lips on me, whore. Get out of my sight." Gaara said in his usual monotone voice. The woman stood up from the sea of sand around her and ran out of the room. Kiba was shocked.

"What the hell? I was SURE that would work!" He shouted.

"Shh!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled at him. Gaara stood still in his room then slowly turned towards the window. The boys ducked and Naruto and Sasuke made their way out of the red zone before Kiba even could register what was going on. Gaara came to the window and stared out of it. Kiba stood and pressed his body firmly against the wall, hoping Gaara wouldn't notice him. A few moments passed and Gaara had used his sand to slam the window shut, allowing Kiba to let out a sigh of relief as he ran to catch up with Naruto and Sasuke.

"You assholes! You left me!" The boy's grinned and Naruto laughed.

"Well, nice try Kiba. Maybe you'll have Hinata in the next life."

"Oh this isn't over, I'll come up with something better, watch." Kiba ran off and left the two boys alone.

"I'm glad this wedding is in a month. I couldn't take much more of this." Naruto said. Sasuke gave a quick laugh as his stomach began to grumble.

"Hungry?" Naruto grinned at him, "Let's eat out. Ramen, on you."

"Like always."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat on her legs unable to move anymore. The shock of what she was hearing was too much for her to bear.

"I don't believe it. This can't be true. Why Shika?" Shikamaru sat on the ground with his back against a tree, both of his arms resting on his knees and staring at the ground.

"I wanted…to feel something. When Asuma died, this village died in my eyes with him. The only thing that ties me to this place is his child, that I vowed to look out for, but I'll find a way to deal with that."

"You wouldn't!" Sakura said, horror stricken.

"No, not that way."

"How did you even, get in contact with them?"

" I sought information. Kakuzu, the bastard that killed Asuma, I wanted to know more about him and Hidan. I wanted to know their purpose. I found it and I found a goal that I couldn't deny. Something I could work for, something that made me feel alive."

"_So you found what you were looking for, such a clever boy. You know everything about us, our goal. So now what?"_

"_I want to be apart of you. I want to prove that I'm worthy of this." Laughter could be heard around the room Shikamaru felt fear, he wasn't sure how safe he really was. Were these people really surrounding him or where they just images? He looked around the misty cave barely able to see around himself. The small amount of light coming from the opening didn't help at all. If they were to attack him, he surely would have no chance at survival._

"_What could you possibly offer us?"_

"_My loyalty." More laughter surrounded him._

"_This is the one that buried me. Left me for dead! I say we kill the little brat now."_

"_No." A tranquil voice sounded from another side of the room. One of the two that were actually there, "He is of the leaf village and presumably close to the nine tails. We can use him."_

"_Itachi." Shikamaru said._

"_You recognize me?" Itachi asked._

"_No, I recognize those eyes. Eyes I hate." Itachi gave one of his rare smiles._

"_So you hate him. Why?"_

"_He's a traitor. He disregarded our entire village for over three years. Fought and killed many of our shinobi's and still after all that he's done, he's been welcomed back with open arms. I don't trust him."_

"_Come on, you're leaving something out, un." Said another voice._

"_And he still has her heart." Shikamaru added. Deidara grinned._

"_So what can you do for us?" The leader asked, making his presence known once more._

"_I can get you Naruto," He looked to Itachi, "And if you want, Sasuke."_

"_My little brother poses no threat to me. We are after the nine tails."_

"_Fine. You have one month to lay for us a trap. If you succeed then we'll welcome you into our organization. We'll be watching you." With that last word the speaker faded out and was followed by the rest, leaving Shikamaru alone with Itachi and Deidara._

"_We're going to stay close by. Report to us everything you find." Itachi said as he left the cave._

"_Keep in touch, un." Deidara added as the two disappeared in the mist of the cave._

"So this is it then?" Sakura asked, "You're really going to do this, betray Konoha."

"Yes."

"Why did you tell me?" Shikamaru hesitated to answer.

"B-Because I want you to come with me." Sakura shook her head slowly.

"You're insane." She said softly.

"I can't let you go back, not yet." Shikamaru said heartbreakingly.

"If I had no choice, then I don't know why you asked, Shika." Sakura spoke to him effortlessly. Now for the second time someone she was close to was betraying her. She could do nothing to help Naruto or Sasuke. They were too far from the village for her to even attempt it and it wasn't like Shikamaru would just let her leave anyway. Sakura would would have to sit with him until he let her go, which she was doubting would happen. Shikamaru had lost his mind and she had no idea why. His whole presense was off, he wasn't the Shikamaru Sakura had known so for so many years. He, was cold.

"You do have to choice, but you can't go back until it's over. I've already sent out the signal." Sakura looked up at Shikamaru again.

"They're going to kill Sasuke too? Won't they?"

"No, not unless he gets in the way." Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat. He knew Sasuke would get in the way, he knew this because Sasuke and Naruto were lovers. There was no way Sasuke would just hand Naruto over to Itachi. He almost wished he'd planned it that way.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura called out as tears began to run down her face and her voice cracked.

"Yes?"

"I DO hate you and I'll never forgive you for this."

"As i was expecting."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto rubbed their stomachs after filling them to the brim with ramen.

"You're a bad influence." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Huh? How?"

"I really think I falling in love with ramen." Sasuke replied as he smiled at Naruto. The two gazed at each briefly when Sasuke made his move. 'This is it, time to show him that we're making a real change here.' He bent over and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked shocked. There were people everywhere, a good amount of them were watching Sasuke with as much shock as Naruto.

"What you don't want to hold my hand? It's soft." Sasuke teased. Naruto began to get the point and loosened his hand. He entwined their fingers and moved in closer to Sasuke.

"Are you sure about this? You really don't have to, Sasuke-kun."

"I'm sure." Sasuke replied as he rested his forearm of his other arm on the top of his head. Naruto couldn't keep himself from staring at Sasuke during their walk back. Sasuke frequently walked with his eyes closed, but Naurto could tell he knew he was being stared at, perhaps sharingan had some sort of x-ray vision.

"You're house or mine?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm, mine. It's closer."

"Lazy. No matter, it's closer to the Hokage tower, we have to be there in the morning. Do I still have clothes or are they all shredded." Naruto laughed guiltily.

"Ah you should have some, I was shredding a lot of my own." Sasuke smirked never opening his eyes, when they had come within a few feet of Naruto's apartment he stopped in his tracks.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at my place?"

"What? Of course not, we're already here? What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." Sasuke lied, though he knew he was still having this bad feeling looming. The boys entered the house and Naruto made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water while Sasuke went into the bedroom to make sure he did have non-shredded clothes to wear tomorrow.

"Naruto I swear, if everything I left here is ruined, I won't pound your ass for a month." Sasuke snickered to himself, he knew he couldn't keep up that threat. He dug through the drawers trying to find something not orange when the shattering of dished reached his ears.

"Naruto what did you drop?" There was no answer, "Naruto?" Sasuke stood open and slowly made his way to the kitchen. The window he usually used to get into Naruto's apartment was obviously open and past a corner he could see the curtains blowing the wind, the curtains and a cloak. A small piece of a cloak occasionally made its way into Sasuke's eyesight, black with red clouds. Sasuke stiffened, it couldn't be. He activated his sharingan and dashed to the kitchen, for the first time in two years sharingan met sharingan again.

"Hello, Sasuke, nice to see what you've been…" Itachi glanced at Naruto who was pinned against a wall with Itachi's hand squeezing his neck, "doing, so to speak."


	8. Brawl

**Sorry about the wait...Well here it goes. I have Chapter 9 done, but I'm not posting it until you guys review :P...haha I tricked you all!**

Inuzuka Kiba walked a dark and deserted path with his good friend Aburame Shino. They had been walking together ever since Kiba parted from Naruto and Sasuke. Those two didn't seem like they were going to aid Kiba with any ideas on how to win back Hinata, so he had decided to go to an old friend. Shino was intelligent; he could come up with something.

"I don't understand why you're doing this. Why don't you just let it go?" Shino asked.

"I can't! We've been through this, I just-"

"Don't want her to be with Gaara specifically." Kiba was surprised at how correct Shino was.

"Yeah, he's just-"

"Not good for her, seeing as he's a murderer and all." Now it was beginning to get creepy.

"How do you know all this, my feelings?" Kiba asked.

"You've only expressed them to me one hundred times since you found out Hinata was getting married. Kiba anime sweat dropped.

"Heh, yeah, that's right. Anyway, what do you think I should do now? Gaara didn't go for the bait. He must of known it was a trap."

"Or he really does love Hinata and is loyal to her." Kiba glared at Shino, "Which is a good possibility. I don't understand why he'd marry _her_ otherwise."

"Why the emphasis? She's not good enough for him or something?" Shino sighed. This wedding sure was bringing out the worst in Kiba, never had he been so annoying. Almost like a young Naruto.

"No, that's not what I meant. Hinata is not of the sand. Gaara's village and also Hinata's family aren't exactly thrilled about the engagement. Neither of them have anything to gain from it, especially Gaara. So why would he marry her for any other reason other than he loved her?" Kiba wanted to choke Shino. He just kept going on and on, of course Gaara loved Hinata, which was obvious. Kiba knew everything everyone told him must be true, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't want HIM OR HER together. He couldn't explain why and thought it best to just act ignorant to the situation, pretend he thought Gaara had bad intentions. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the marriage wasn't right, or maybe it was just jealousy.

"Ugh! Whatever Shino, will you help me or not?" Shino continued to walk along their dark path with his hands shoved deep within his coat pockets.

"Yes." Kiba became ecstatic.

"Really? You will?" He asked as a giant grin appeared on his face. Shino actually was going to help him, without threats.

"I support Hinata's decision, but like yourself, I find their engagement strange. It came out of nowhere, no one knew that they were dating and also, the wedding seems to be rushed." Shino bowed his head even lower, "Something just doesn't feel right. I'm especially concerned because I have not personally spoke to Hinata, she appears very briefly, even at the post engagement lunch get together. She was only there for a moment then disappeared." Boy Shino was smart; Kiba hadn't connected any of these dots. He was awed at how well Shino surveyed the situation and that he could remember the name of the stupid luncheon.

"We need to go speak to Naruto and Sasuke. Better yet, you need to, they'll respect your opinion more than mine."

"Hmm."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You bastard!" Sasuke shouted at the elder sibling, "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"You've never had the chance, but I share your thoughts." Itachi slowly connected eyes with his brother as they swirled into a pinwheel.

"Shit. I don't know if I can hold up against this, but I have to try!" Sasuke fought off Tsukuyomi, but found that to be the only defense he had. The jutsu was to powerful, forcing Sasuke to only concentrate on holding it back. He couldn't perform any jutsu of his own, 'Damn it. Unless Naruto wakes up, I can't fight him. My sharingan isn't powerful enough.'

A small amused small creped onto Itachi's face. His little brother was still in his shadow. Perhaps he needed another session. He intensified the level of chakra he was using for the genjutsu and caught Sasuke in his trap. Sasuke looked around, the familiar setting of the former Uchiha clan quarters surrounded him, blood red sky above him. Bodies began to fall all around him as he stared into the distance not phased.

"This won't work on me any more Itachi." He said grimly as he glanced down at his dead parents below him. Itachi appeared behind him.

"Hmph, that's what I figured." With the last syllable their dead parents sprang to life, zombies with oozing blood and guts from the deep wounds Itachi had inflicted upon them. Sasuke gasped and backed away into a wall.

"Coward, you fight me!" He yelled to Itachi who was now behind their parents whom had gotten to their feet fully. Their arms dragged and backs lumped over to make their heads dangle. Their feet shuffled over to Sasuke incredibly slow as they occasionally bumped into each other, swaying from side to side. Sasuke clinched his fists, was there anything he could do? Fight them, perhaps, but…They began to walk faster and came within a foot of Sasuke. He readied himself, preparing for the worst when they stopped. Their bodies stood in front of him, still hunched over large droplets of coagulated blood falling from them. Sasuke leaned in closer to try to get a look at them, when their heads jolted up to reveal their revolting faces. Cover in rotting flesh and maggots jumbled around inside of their eye sockets. Their mouths opened and released more maggots onto the ground below as they stretched out their arms to touch Sasuke.

"Sasuke, where were you? He's killing us Sasuke." Their strained voices called out to him, "Get help Sasuke, get out and get help." Sasuke was terror-stricken. As his parents moved in closer to him he shifted on the wall moving side ways to avoid their corroded fingers from grazing his skin.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" They started to yell and Sasuke started to shake his head in disbelief. He shouted and pulled his gaze from his parents and started concentrating on how to get out of the genjutsu. Itachi sensed his brother coming together and decided to push it up another notch. The wall smashed in from behind Sasuke as zombie Uchiha clan members held on to his arms and legs to pin him against the wall.

"Fuck!" Sasuke shouted as he started to lose his cool, why wasn't Naruto waking up?

"Sasuke, you're a horrible son." Uchiha Fugaku growled, "You deserted us."

"No I didn't." Sasuke replied heartbrokenly, the genjutsu beginning to work it's magic.

"Yes you did." Uchiha Mikoto chimed in, "You've forgotten all about us, about the clan. You never avenged our deaths."

"I tried."

"Liar." Hissed the other Uchiha clan members from behind him.

"Liar." Sasuke's father added, "You should pay."

"Make him pay." The Uchiha clan hissed again as they tightened their grip on Sasuke. Fugaku reached behind himself and pulled out a sword much like Sasuke's. He pointed it to him, the tip nearly grazing his bare chest.

"No." Sasuke somewhat pleaded.

"You're right." Growled his father as more maggots and blood poured from his eye sockets. He scraped the side of the sword with the palm of his hand until he reached the tip, where he grabbed on to it fully and held the sword at a horizontal. Sasuke's eyes broadened. Fugaku rammed the sword into Sasuke's guts gut causing his blood to splatter over the both of them. Sasuke screamed out in agony.

"Good, good again, again." The Uchiha clan whispered and Fugaku shoved the sword into Sasuke's abdomen for a second time.

"This isn't real." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, when Itachi appeared on the side of him once more.

"Pain is pain dear brother and you only have three days left." Sasuke's head was getting woozy and his eyes began to cloud up as the sword was shoved into him again and again. With the last bit of strength he had remaining he mustered up one last yell.

"Naruto!" Everything began to go in slow motion as Sasuke started to loose consciousness; he glanced at the sword as his decrepit father readied for another blow. He positioned the sword, pulled in and as the blade made its way towards Sasuke's belly it dissolved away. The change in action had awoken Sasuke's senses.

"What's going on?" He looked over to his brother who frowned and began to dissolve away himself. Sasuke gazed at everything as the entire world melted around him the genjutsu was lifting. He blacked out only to be awoken by a strong chakra source drifting around him. He gently lifted his eyelids as they fluttered open, he was tired but he wasn't out for the count, not yet, he still had some fight in him. He had to kill Itachi, this time. Before Sasuke could even get a look around he activated his sharingan. His eyes jerked open to see that not much had changed around him except that he was on the floor and that Naruto was conscious.

"Naruto?" He gazed at his lover in awe, it was happening again. Red chakra engulfed his body like fire, as those evil red eyes stared down Itachi's, "The Mangekyo, it's not affecting him." Sasuke said

"The fox in him is coming out." Itachi said to his partner Deidara, who had been observing the scene from the comfort of Naruto's living room and was now bored reading a book.

"Maybe when we take him back and it won't take so long to extract it then." Deidara said passively.

"You're not going anywhere." Naruto growled as he built up strength in his fist. He curled it up and within the blink of an eye punched Itachi square in the face, sending him threw the kitchen wall and down one story to the ground below.

"What the-?!" Deidara shouted as he jumped up from Naruto's armchair 'He landed a punch? On Itachi?' He thought to himself as he buried his hand into his clay pack. On the ground below Kiba and Shino arrived at Naruto's house.

"What the hell was that bang?!" Kiba yelled. Itachi hit the ground in front of them as he jumped and skidded on to his feet to the left of them. The boys stared at Itachi lost for words.

"Who's that?" Kiba asked Shino. Before he could get an answer Naruto's chakra flamed body appeared at the gapping hole in his kitchen.

"Naruto, what the fuck happened to your wall?!" Kiba yelled up to him. Naruto jumped down with extreme force causing the ground below him to crack and crumble. Upon his feet hitting the ground he dashed straight for Itachi on all fours. He reached him, clawing at his face with both hands as Itachi ducked and blocked his advances. Naruto moved down to his hands and shifted to turn he kicked Itachi in the gut, Itachi blocked, turned and laid an open palm blow to Naruto's side, reminiscent of the Hyuuga clan-fighting stance. Naruto's body went flying in the other direction past Shino and Kiba.

"I don't know who this guy is, but it looks like he wants a fight!" Kiba yelled as he rolled up his sleeves.

"You idiot! That's Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother." Kiba lost some of the nerve he had just gained, he heard about this Itachi. Up above them Sasuke got to his feet.

"I have to help Naruto!" He staggered a little as he made his way to the opening.

"No, no, no." Deidara called to him playfully, "This is where you die, un." He shot an enormous long clay centipede at Sasuke, which he just barely dodged. The centipede crashed into the counter and drawers behind Sasuke, shattering them to boards and splinters. Deidara brought his fingers up to perform the jutsu and Sasuke prepared for the worst. 'I'm far enough from that thing to not be injured, but I have to stop this now.'

"Hmm!" Deidara shouted, sending a succession of explosions from one end of the centipede to the other. Dust surrounded them and even before it had settled Deidara grinned with delight, sure of his success. He closed his clay packet and started towards the opening in the wall when he could hear the sound of birds chirping. He went to use his robotic eye to get a view through the dust but didn't need to. A large amount of light appeared from across the room as the screaming of birds got louder. A ball of lightening appeared and Sasuke Uchiha ran towards Deidara at full speed.

"Now you die!" He shouted and he hit Deidara in the chest with his chidori, sending him upwards in the air. He held him there for a moment until the jutsu died out on it's own. Sasuke let Deidara fall to the ground as he moved his attention back to saving Naruto. He ran to and out of the hole in the wall and landed on the ground below only to witness the full-scale battle going on in front of him. Naruto attacking Itachi with blinding speed that Sasuke could barely decipher. He went over to Shino and Kiba.

"Why aren't you helping?"

"He doesn't seem to need our assistance." Shino said plainly.

"I'm ending this." Sasuke said and he began his transformation. His hair grew longer and become a light shade of lavender, great hand shaped wings formed out of his. Shino and Kiba stood in shock.

"Oh no, Sasuke turned into some sick fairy monster!" Kiba yelled. Sasuke's wings allowed him to take flight. Itachi saw in the distance his transformed brother approaching, 'So that is what it does to him.' Not knowing what had happened to Deidara, Itachi assumed he had been defeated and decided it was time to abort the mission to capture the kyuubi once more. He was out number, though two of the Konoha shinobi weren't fighting, yet. Naruto punched, kicked and clawed at Itachi. He dodged and with his last effort kicked Naruto in the chest, sending him flying into Sasuke. The two hit the ground hard and Naruto lifted off Sasuke.

"Sasuke? You're ok?" Naruto asked as his rage began to die down. The whiskers began to dissipate and the claws regressed.

"I'm fine, get out of the way." Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto aside.

"Sasuke what the hell are these things all over you?!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke pushed him to the ground. He looked down at all the thumb length clay beetles surrounding him. He tried to throw them off but it was too late. Back up in a Naruto's apartment Deidara chuckled on the floor and slowly brought his hand up to perform his jutsu.

"You should always watch these hands, un." He said to no one as he exploded his clay bombs below. Itachi got the signal and jumped up to the second story to retrieve Deidara.

"You idiot, you let him defeat you. We've lost the kyuubi again." Itachi said as he pulled Deidara up by the neck of his cloak.

"He has special abilities I wasn't prepared for! I was caught off guard, un."

"Sasori used to tell you about being prepared." Deidara held his head low, Itachi was coming down pretty hard on him for the first time, "Let's get out of here, all of this noise at night. I'm surprised other shinobi haven't arrived already."

"Hmm." Deidara responded and he followed Itachi out of Naruto's front door. Down below the boys struggled to get up.

"What the fuck was that!" Kiba yelped out as he held his stomach in pain, "That blast it was like a extra enhanced stomach punch."

"He has exploding clay." Sasuke sputtered, his curse seal fading away. He looked to his palm, I have a good two chidori's left. I can get him!" Sasuke pulled himself up from the ground and ran up to Naruto's apartment.

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto shouted from behind him, but he couldn't he was fuming. If he had to die here fighting Itachi he would, today. Sasuke looked around but to his dismay Itachi was nowhere to be found.

"Fuck!" He shouted and he punched the wall on the side of the huge hole in Naruto's wall, causing debris to fall.

"He's gone isn't he?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded his head in responce.

"We should go alert the Hokage." Shino added. Before they could leave Hatake Kakashi came running up from the side of Naruto's apartment.

"You're too late, they're gone." Naruto said.

"They're? Who are you talking about? I've come to see if you've seen Sakura, it's late and she hasn't been seen for a while. Her parents are worried, everyone's been searching for her." Kakashi looked over to Naruto's apartment and noticed that the wall that was usually there was now gone.

"What happened here?!"

"Akatsuki came to kidnap Naruto again." Sasuke said from above him.

"We need to alert Tsunade, this might have some tie to Sakura's disappearance." The boys' face became stern and they all followed Kakashi back to the Hokage's tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to say anything to me?" Shikamaru asked Sakura.

"Why should I talk to you?" Sakura asked him quietly. Shikamaru sighed and buried his head in his hands. The two hadn't changed positions in an hour.

"I'm sure they won't die Sakura."

"You're lying." He was. Shikamaru had had enough of her moping. So what if Uchiha died? What's he do that's so great for this village anyway?

"Why don't you just fucking forget about him?! He never liked you, he never will. He's fucking gay!" Sakura gave the first expression she'd given in hours.

"What are you talking about? Sasuke isn't gay."

"Yes he is, he's with Naruto, they've been dating for around four months now. They used me as their little secret keeper so they could get it on without getting caught." Sakura couldn't believe it, there was no way Sasuke was gay and of course Naruto wasn't gay either.

"You're stupid, Naruto went on a date with Ino. How does that count as gay? And Sasuke was seen kissing some unknown brunette."

"You're so naïve, Sasuke wasn't kissing her for fun." Shikamaru knew about that? "And Naruto only went out with Ino to make Sasuke jealous. Didn't you happen to notice that little spat they had at that luncheon? Naruto found out Sasuke was kissing some girl." It all made sense and Sakura's mind started flooding with random situations that backed up this accusation. How they always were seen together, how Sakura would walk up on them without their noticing to see them very close to each other, only to separate and become bitter towards one another once they noticed her. Perhaps he wasn't lying?

"Why would they tell you?" She asked.

"Because they trust me, which made it all the more easier to plan this." Sakura began to get angry. She clenched her fists thinking it was time to put up a fight. Before she could move a shadowy figure appeared on the side of her.

"The mission has failed." The Leader informed Shikamaru.

"What?!" He asked, "How? Naruto was supposed to be alone and even if Sasuke showed up, Itachi could of taken him."

"I don't know the schematics of their failure at this time."

"Then I'm out?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, for no you are a subordinate." Shikamaru smiled for the first time. The Leader noticed Sakura.

"Who is this woman?"

"Um.."

"Kill her."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'll handle her don't worry about it." The Leader paused as if thinking over the situation.

"Very well." He said and faded away.

"What are you planning to do with me? I won't hold back Shikamaru."

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything, you're a fool if you go back to that village though."

"Why more attacks?"

"Yes, a huge one." Sakura relaxed herself.

"Please don't do this Shikamaru. Even Sasuke didn't go this far." Shikamaru cringed.

"Don't compare me to him." Sakura sighed.

"What did this animosity build up from?" Shikamaru didn't answer her. He sat stock still against the tree just as placid as ever.

"Sakura?" Sakura looked back at him.

"I'm asking you one more time. Please come with me." He asked, not looking at her but staring off into the distance.

"That's something I can never do. I will never betray this village."

"Fine." He said, finally standing up. He turned around towards the black forest, "Go." With his last word to her he bolted off into the night, leaving Sakura alone. She let out a deep relieved sigh.

"So he really wasn't going to force me." She stood up and made her way back to the village, hoping that everyone was all right.


	9. Truth Be Told

**Sorry, I know I promised I'd have this earlier but alot of screwed up stuff has been happening to me...Well I hope you enjoy. Chapters 10 and 11 are both done as of tonight...Up to you if you want to read them. : )**

Haruno Sakura ran by moonlight through the dark forest surrounding Konoha. She had been so concerned with the information she was about to hear that she never kept track of where she was going. Lost, she leant against a tree trying to figure out a way to get out of the forest.

"I need to send a signal." She said to herself, "But what could possibly attract enough attention?" She looked around herself to see nothing but trees, rock, grass and of course darkness. Sakura snapped her fingers in delight.

"A fire!" She yelped, but then became somber again. "No, I'm probably not close enough for anyone to spot it and if I make it too large I could create a forest fire. What else?" She looked down at her hands.

"Well, a few trees are better than them all." She tightened the glove around her hand, made a fist and punched straight into the ground causing a long line of earth to crack, rise up and crumble before her, "That should get some attention." She said, letting a cocky smile appear on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked, standing up from Hokage's office window ceil.

"Maybe a tree fell?" Kiba asked dumbly.

"No way that was not just one tree, look." Tsunade said as she pointed in the direction of the forest, a large amount of it seeming to come down in a straight line.

"Hmm that looks like that trick Sakura does." Naruto said. All present company stared at each other.

"She may be in a battle, we should leave now!" Kakashi said.

"Right" Came Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Tsunade. The group hurried through Konoha anxious to reach Sakura, hoping that it was actually her and that she was alright. They reached the front gate and split away from each other.

"We have a better chance of finding her if we all go in the same direction but separated!" Sasuke said to everyone. Naruto went as fast as his legs could take him, trusting that Sakura could hold her own in a fight against the Akatsuki, at least until they arrived. A few yards ahead of him he could see a faint light, he got closer and closer to realize that it was a campfire. He came to halt and gave deep sigh of relief.

"We're going crazy looking for you and you're out here roasting weenies?" Naruto asked Sakura. She jumped up from her sitting position to run up to him.

"You're ok!" She squealed, "No baka! I got lost. I didn't know which direction I was running in so I couldn't back track. I decided to send out a signal and if worst came to worst stay out here until the sun came up, that way I'd know which way to walk."

"Of course I'm ok." Naruto replied, not understanding why she would say that, "Why were you running out this far? Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Sakura hung her head sadly.

"No, I'm not, but.." She gasped, "Is Sasuke-kun alright?"

"Yeah he's fine. Wait, why are you asking me this, you know about our fight? And what's wrong? Are you hurt!?" Before Sakura could answer Sasuke appeared from the trees above.

"What are you guys doing roasting weenies?" He asked. Naruto laughed.

"I said that too." He said as he looked up at Sasuke grinning and rubbing the back of his head. Sakura observed the two of them, pondering Shikamaru's words. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and walked over to Sakura.

"What happened? Why are you out here?" Sakura looked at Sasuke, unable to answer, thoughts of him and Naruto making out clouding her mind.

"Uhh." She managed to spew, but nothing fairly intelligent. Sasuke and Naruto gave her weird looks. She kept staring at Sasuke, trying to pry her eyes away from his unsuccessfully. Sasuke squinted his eyes and leaned his head in, urging her to talk.

"Well?" He asked, Sakura continued to stammer and then decided to stop talking, or attempting to talk 'Get a grip, just pull it together!' She slowly slid her eyes Naruto's way and then back to Sasuke. Sasuke gradually turned his head to look at Naruto also, who stood, quite confused at the awkward situation. Breaking the abnormal silence Kiba and Shino made their appearance.

"Oh cool you're ok. Did you fight anyone?" Kiba asked. Sakura snapped out of her trance to answer him.

"Ah, no. I was here with.." She trailed off, not wanting to talk about Shikamaru.

"With who?" Tsunade asked finally showing up with Kakashi. Sakura looked almost ashamed to say.

"Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked, "Where is he? They didn't take them did they?"

"Yes they did." Everyone's moral began to drop quickly, "But, it wasn't by force."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"I mean, that he was with them."

"What?" Naruto asked, "Why? I don't understand." Sakura moaned gently.

"He's with the Akatsuki. He set you up, to be kidnapped. It was basically his initiation." Everyone stood silently, not knowing how to take what they were hearing.

"Go on." Tsunade urged.

"He didn't expect anyone to interfere. Itachi was waiting outside of the village for a signal from Shikamaru, letting him know when he should strike. They were going to render Naruto unconscious, so to extract the kyuubi. They wanted it to be a silent mission, otherwise they'd end up killing Naruto and they needed him alive for it to work." Sakura said faintly. She looked at Naruto whose expression had gone somber also, "I'm glad you're alive." She added. He looked back to her and gave a weak smile, appreciative of the concern.

"Damn it." Sasuke chimed in, "Another chance to kill him gone. They'll never stop hunting for Naruto. I need to do something about this!" He said, pounding his fist into a tree then leaning on it.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Tsunade said, "The last time you got overly ambitious about this we didn't see you for more than two years." Sasuke scowled at her. How dare she bring that up? It happened a long time ago, it was over. Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto who was already giving him a fragile stare. Sasuke knew he was worried that he'd desert him again, and for himself. He wanted to console him, but now wasn't the time, not in front of everyone. 'But isn't this how our whole situation got started?' Sasuke asked himself, 'Naruto wants to be acknowledge as someone special to me, I know this.'

"Naruto. Don't worry, I'll stick close by you, we'll figure out a way to defeat them." Were his ears deceiving him? Did Sasuke just say that the 'two' of them would defeat Akatsuki? Naruto had no time to react before he felt Sasuke's hand above his hip, pulling him in closer and closer. He pulled Naruto's body right onto his then wrapped his arms around Naruto's torso. 'Wh-what is this? Is he hugging me? My god he's hugging me, in front of everyone!' Naruto turned his attention to the people around him; the disbelief on their faces was enough to make Naruto want to push Sasuke off of him.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear

"Yes?" Sasuke responded in a muffled voice, seeing as his face was buried in Naruto's neck.

"What're you doing?"

"What does it look like? Don't make me look stupid dobe." Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's statement, entertaining the idea of doing just that. Instead he brought his arms up and returned the embrace.

"Damn it! This ruins my whole plan!" Kiba shouted.

"Ahm?" Kakashi coughed, asking for some attention, "I think we should ah, get back to the village. It's late." He said with a smile, clearly embarrassed by the situation. Naruto and Sasuke disentangled, reorganized their clothes and began walking ahead of the others.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked

"Its rainbow month." Kiba said resentfully as he passed her, followed by Shino, to follow Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi chortled lightly.

"What is it Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Those two, they'll be at each others throats tomorrow." Sakura frowned, her sources said otherwise. She stomped out the fire and jogged off to catch up with the boys.

"Tomorrow?" Tsunade asked herself, "I feel like there's something I need to do tomorrow." She said as she began walking.

"Yeah there's another wedding party." Kakashi replied.

"Oh no, what is it this time?"

"The congratulatory breakfast bash meet up. I think someone's having too much fun with the names."

"Hmm, great now I have to be up early and its already late."

"Not to mention the major construction that needs to be done to Naruto's house from him and Sasuke's brawl." Tsunade sighed; tomorrow was looking to be a very long day.

Sakura walked behind Sasuke and Naruto trying to stay close yet keep her distance. She observed them not noticing anything particularly off. They walked like normal and said nothing to each other. She wanted something that would make her believe without a doubt that they were indeed together, anything, just a sign.

"Shit!" Naruto uttered.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"My house." Naruto said sadly.

"Oh yeah. Whatever, we'll just stay at my place tonight." Bingo. The words flew from Sasuke before he could even think about it. His head sprang around violently to look behind him. He continued walking as he stared Sakura directly in the face. All his manly features etched out broadly in the moonlight. Intimidated by his gaze Sakura turned her attention behind herself also in an attempt to be inconspicuous.

"So what are you guys doing here?" She asked Kiba and Shino.

"We were heading to Naruto's place. They were already fighting when we arrived." Shino replied, pushing up his glasses.

"What were you doing out here with Shikamaru?" Kiba asked with a curious expression and toothy smirk.

"Nothing like that you pervert! He brought me out here to tell me his plan. He wanted me far enough away from the village to not be able to aid them in any way."

"You weren't that far." He snorted, "Why'd he tell you?" Kiba asked disbelieving Sakura's story.

"Because.." She began but Naruto had come on the side of her and butted in.

"Kiba, stay over Sasuke's tonight. We'll discuss your plans with you."

"Alright, but Shino's coming also." Naruto nodded in agreement. Sakura looked around at all the boys bewildered.

"What plan? What are you guys talking about?" Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kiba.

"We can't tell you." He said quickly, "You'll interfere. I know you will." Sakura gave him a sour expression ready to come to her own defense when Sasuke slowed his walking to allow the rest to catch up with him.

"Kiba's trying to win back Hinata. So he's coming up with all these crazy schemes that involve Naruto and I. Oh, and Shino too apparently." He said to Sakura.

"Asshole! Why'd you tell her!?" Kiba said as he shook his fist in the air.

"She doesn't care." Sasuke said straightforwardly.

"Yes I do." Sakura declared, "Why would you want to break up Hinata and Gaara? She really cares about him." Kiba fumed, he didn't like hearing about how Gaara cared about Hinata, but even worse he didn't EVER want to hear about how she cared for him."

"Shut up big foreheaded girl! You don't know anything!"

"What did you say?" Sakura growled anger rising up like a balloon.

"You heard me!" Sakura leapt at Kiba and attached her hands to his head. She pulled him by the hair into her range and punched in the face.

"No one calls me that but Ino!" She yelled, "And she can't even call me that!" She added. Kiba staggered in the dark. He emerged in the moonlight holding his face.

"You psycho! My nose is bleeding!"

"You want some more!?" Sakura yelled as she charged towards Kiba, threatening him with her fist. Shino caught her by the waist and dragged her away from him calmly.

"Can't you kids play nice?" Kakashi asked. The scuffle allowing him and Tsunade to catch up effortlessly, "Look we're already home." He added as he pointed towards the main gate. Everyone walked up to the gate and began to make their separations.

"I'll see the rest of you in, hmm, four hours. Bye" Kakashi said as he poofed away.

"Four hours? What is he talking about?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"The congrats its breakfast time something or other." She replied. Naruto stared at her befuddled.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, equally befuddled.

"Another one of those parties for the wedding, except this ones at breakfast." Naruto sighed.

"They just keep getting earlier and earlier."

"I'm waiting for the midnight snack PJ sing along." Sasuke said sarcastically. Tsunade laughed loudly.

"Well, it's in four hours, that makes it around eight-ish. See you all at noon." She said and began to walk away slowly.

"Let's get back to Sasuke's place so we can talk. I hope you have extra clothes." Kiba said in a hushed voice, so not to attract Tsunade's attention.

"I'm coming with you!" Sakura whispered.

"What? No! What kind of whore are you?" Kiba whispered back grinning.

"Why you!" Sakura grumbled as she made another attempt at attacking him. Naruto held her back and tried to hush her.

"Oi! Sakura?" Tsunade called from the distance.

"See she heard you!" Kiba murmured

"Yes?" Sakura called back to her.

"Come with me. I need to speak with you."

"Ok!" Sakura replied cheerfully then gave a low growl of annoyance, "Damn it! I'll be back." She whispered.

"Yeah right." Kiba replied with a snicker, "Let's go." The boy's raced to Sasuke's place to avoid being called back, leaving Sakura to walk with the Hokage.

Back at the Hokage's Tower, Sakura sat anxiously, wanting to get out of the office as soon as possibly. Why did Tsunade want her here anyway?

"Sakura, for what reasons were you out there with Shikamaru tonight?" Tsunade asked, getting straight to the point.

"He met me at the wishing fountain, said it was urgent and that I needed to leave with him." Sakura shifted in her seat, realizing that her story sounded odd.

"Why didn't you contact anyone of the urgency?"

"Because he assured me that it wasn't against Konoha and that no one was in danger. I trusted him." Sakura said embarrassed. Tsunade sighed and sat on top of her desk in front of Sakura.

"You didn't fight him did you?"

"No, I didn't know what to do. We spent most of the time getting that far out into the forest, but really I think he was running me in a circles, to confuse me if I tried to get back to the village.

"Did anything else happen?" Sakura paused for a moment.

"He asked me to come with him. He said that's why he brought me out there."

"Why did he want you to come?" Tsunade asked, beginning to get more concerned.

"I think….that he has feelings for me. He has this hatred for Sasuke. All he really said was that it was because we accepted him back so easily, when he did so much against us. He was resenting it a lot, but I have an inclination that tells me it has something to do with…" She trailed off.

"Your feelings for Sasuke?" Sakura nodded, "Hmm." Tsunade put her hand to her chin, "Did Shikamaru inform you of any plans he may have with the Akatsuki?"

"He said that the village would be attacked badly, but I don't think he was serious."

"Why not?"

"The way he said it, sarcastically. I think he was just getting annoyed with me by that time." Tsunade sighed.

"Anything else?"

"A man showed up, but he wasn't really there. He was like a hologram. He instructed Shikamaru to kill me, but he didn't do so. When I told him I wouldn't betray the village he left me alone and disappeared. I assume the man was a member of the Akatsuki." Tsunade seemed lost in thought. They sat in silence for a few moments until the sky began to turn a dark shade of blue.

"The sun's coming." Tsunade said, "You should go get any sleep you can. I'm sure they want you for the breakfast wake up thing."

"Yes, at least we don't have to arrange anything this time." Sakura said gratefully. Tsunade sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. See you at one."

"Hey! You said noon!" Sakura shouted as she pointed a finger to Tsunade.

"One!" Tsunade shouted as she slumped over her desk. Sakura shook her head and left the office. She sprinted down the street towards the old Uchiha clan quarters and ran up to Sasuke's house.

"I can't believe he still lives here." She said, as she let herself in. She slowly creaked the door shut and made her way towards the sound of voices.

"So that's all we're going to do? How's that win Hinata back for me?"

"Would you shut up?" Sasuke hissed, "If Shino's onto anything we need to gather more information. To make sure we're not making any mistakes." Sakura peered at the boys from the foyer hidden by a portable changing wall that was positioned in front of the opening. They were all on the floor of Sasuke's living room. Kiba was laying on his right side to the right of Sasuke. Naruto to Sasuke's left, he was, very close to him, too close. Sasuke sat Indian style with his back against the couch, while Naruto who was sitting the same way, rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder with his arms folded and hands tucked under his pits, clearly tired. Shino sat opposite of them with his back against Sasuke's armchair, but his legs were open and feet planted directly on the floor, forearms resting on his knees. It reminded Sakura of Shikamaru.

"Of course we're not going to make any mistakes! This is not the plan!" Kiba shouted back at Sasuke who violently threw a pillow at his face.

"Don't you get it, if there's something fishy going on then it'll be so much more easy for you to get what you want in the end, stupid."

"What's going on?" Sakura said finally emerging from behind the wall. Kiba and Naruto flinched fiercely. Naruto removed himself from Sasuke's shoulder and made a conspicuous effort to get further away from him. 'Why is it they just don't want me to know?' Sakura asked herself.

"What are you doing here? I said you're not in." Kiba grumbled.

"Well I said I am in. What's fishy?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Well talk about it, in the morning." Sasuke yawned and stretched his arms above him. Then looked out of the window, "Er? Well, two hours."

"What do you mean two hours? More like three." Kiba huffed.

"I need time to get ready, stupid." Sasuke replied as he stood up.

"A whole hour? Man, you're such a girl." Sasuke kicked Kiba in stomach, taking the joke to seriously.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked confused, as he cough loudly, "I didn't mean anything by it, you asshole." He glanced over to Sakura who tried to act like she hadn't been paying attention anyway.

"I'm going to bed." Sasuke said. He began to walk away and then turned around to Naruto. "Naru.." He trailed off, looked at Sakura and walked out of the room.

"Sakura, go home. You can bug us tomorrow." Kiba said as he began to yawn himself.

"I can bug you when you walk me home." She replied in s sassy tone. Kiba laughed.

"I'm not going home. I'm staying right here." He tapped the couch cushions with his foot then got up and dropped himself on it.

"What about you Shino?" Sakura asked and Shino did not respond, "Shino?" She asked again and shook him. He sniffed in really hard and pushed up his glasses.

"What?" He asked, sleepily.

"Were you asleep?" Kiba asked.

"…….Yes."

"Since when?"

"I nodded out once Sakura came in." Kiba laughed loudly.

"You bring the whole room down Haruno." Sakura glared at Kiba and gave him a mock smile. Sasuke reappeared from another room with a small towel around his neck.

"Kiba, shut up. Your voice, it breaks mirrors."

"Yeah, yeah. You need to shower in silence?"

"I'm not showering, just washing my face. Night."

"Oh good, then I'm taking a shower tonight." Naruto said as he slowly got up and walked past Sasuke, who followed suit.

"So wait." Sakura said, halting the boys, "You're all staying here? Why can't I? My house is ten minutes away. I want to get some sleep too. If I walk all that way, I'll just wake myself up." Kiba sighed loudly.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked, "I'm sleeping here Shino's sleeping on the love seat, Naruto and Sasuke-"

"Are sleeping in the two bedrooms." Sasuke interrupted, "Naruto's going to sleep in Itachi's old room and I'm sleeping in my parents room."

"What about your room?"

"Bed's broken."

"How?"

"Long story." Sakura sighed 'What rough sex?' She thought.

"Fine. I'll sleep with you, I'm sure your parents had a big enough bed." Sasuke and Kiba laughed.

"Shameless." Kiba said under his breathe. Sakura growled at him.

"Sorry Sakura, not this century." Sasuke smirked.

"Ugh! Fine I'll sleep in Itachi's room and Naruto will bunk with you!" Sakura half yelled.

"Fine." Everyone said and unison as Naruto and Sasuke disappeared and Shino curled up on the love seat. Sakura stood still and looked at Kiba and Shino who both turned and had their backs to her 'They sure didn't have any issues with that solution.' She thought. Sakura walked out of the living room and attempted to find Itachi's. She went down the same hallway Naruto and Sasuke had left in, assuming that's where the bedrooms were. She passed a door where water could be heard running from the other side. It was slightly slide open and she could see and hear the conversation on the other side of it.

"I thought you didn't want to take a shower?" Naruto said. Sakura could see a smile crept up on his face as he leaned on the sink top. She repositioned herself to see whom he was talking to, though she knew the answer already. Just slightly she could see Sasuke, who was pulling off his boxers. Sakura blushed and tried to hold back a giggle. She was going to get to see it, Sasuke's little Sasuke. She grinned and pushed her eye as close to the crack as possible, without moving the door.

"I wasn't, but you said you were and I might as well save money on water." Sasuke said playfully. Naruto moved off of the sink and repositioned himself, unfortunately right in front of the crack. 'No!!' Sakura thought, 'I'm missing it!' Naruto undressed himself and Sakura got a good glance at his ass. 'Oh just what I wanted.' Sakura thought sarcastically. He moved towards the shower and Sakura could see Sasuke getting in himself, she got a quick glance at his butt and felt satisfied. Sakura faded away into a sea of fantasies until to her horror; she glanced at the two of them again. Sasuke was sitting in the bathtub droplets of water falling onto him from Naruto's body, which was standing in front of the showerhead.

"Sasuke. I really want to take a shower." Naruto moaned.

"After." Sasuke replied softly taking Naruto's hands and pulling him down gently.

"But you know I'll fall asleep afterwards, just like last time." Naruto groaned.

"If you do, I'll wash you. It's a win/win situation." Naruto gave a small laugh.

"I give it to you once and now you won't leave me alone." He smiled and allowed himself to be pulled down into position on top of Sasuke. Sasuke snorted at Naruto's words.

"If I remember correctly," He said as he licked his fingers and slid them over his cock, then started sliding into Naruto's ass beyond Sakura's vision, Naruto moaned and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, "I was giving it to you."

"Yeah, shut up teme." Naruto grunted as he began to rock himself on top of Sasuke's cock. Sasuke pulled Naruto's head down into a kiss then started nibbling on his neck. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and started roughly guiding Naruto down the length of his dick.

Sakura stood astonished. She didn't want to watch them fuck each other but she felt glued to her position. She pried her eyes away from the grotesque scene in front of her and slowly backed away from the door. Her eyes glazed over. Was she about to cry? Yes, salty droplets formed and slid down her cheeks. 'Why am I crying?' She mentally asked herself, unable to answer her own question. Looking around she noticed that there was only one bedroom on this side of the house; this must of have the main bedroom area. She crept back to the living room and down another hall on the right. This place had a weird setup; three halls all connect to the living room. Itachi and Sasuke's old rooms must have been in the hall right in front of the foyer hall that Sakura had entered from because the kitchen and dinning area were the only things to the right of the living room. Their parent's bedroom was at the end of the hall that was slightly to the left of the foyer hall. Sakura passed a room with nothing in it but a bed. It must have been Sasuke's old room, because like he said it was broken. The front half lay on the floor while the other half with the headboard stood up. Someone had broken the two front posts. Sakura seen a door open at the end of the hall, she walked in and was in Itachi's room. It was plain; if he had things he must have taken them with him because there was nothing in the room other than a bed, dresser and night table. Sakura sighed and sat on the bed, trying to get rid of the images in her head. She slipped into the bed and covered herself with the sheet that was there. This felt odd, Itachi's room had and odd presence. Sakura lay silently and buried her face in the pillow, tears welling up again. Knowing that Sasuke was gay was one thing and to know that about Naruto was one thing also, but knowing that they were both gay and gay with each other stung, badly. Sakura had recently found herself torn between the two boys and within a few hours both of them had been ripped away from her. She felt distant from them and started half thinking about what it would have been like had she left with Shikamaru.

"No don't think things like that." She said to herself even though she wanted to find a way to stay away from Naruto and Sasuke and yet, stay close.


	10. New Emotions

**I little bit of a filelr chapter but its fun...marks the start of chapter 11, so don't skip fools!**

Inuzuka Kiba sat across from his ladylove Hyuuga Hinata admiring her beauty from their small boat. He lusted for her massive breasts that put such strain on the tiny buttons of her silk red and white pin striped shirt. Every time she wore that shirt Kiba thought he would lose all restraints. The way the tiny sleeves made her shoulders look so feminine and small. The cut of the shirt emphasized the slender yet curvaceous shaped of her stomach and waist. How she would become shy and attempt to hide her face in the collar. Kiba watched Hinata admiring the scene around them, slowly crossing and uncrossing her legs. The tight white Capri pants illustrating every camber in her thighs. She looked to him and blushed immediately, which to Kiba meant it was time to get closer. He crawled over to her side of the boat, gently tipping it from side to side. Hinata giggled and looked away from him.

"You're so silly Kiba-kun. Get up." She said.

"Will do." He responded and sat up on the bench next to her. Kiba wrapped his arm around her waist and slid her over to him. She responded be resting her body on his.

"This is such a beautiful day. I never thought you'd like to do anything like this." Hinata said gently.

"I'll do anything as long as it puts a smile on you face. Besides it's nice and peaceful out here. No interruptions."

"That's because we're out so far, I love this lake." Hinata sat up from her resting position to look Kiba in the eyes.

"Everything ok?" He asked. Hinata nodded slightly and smiled at him.

"You know there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

"Shoot." Kiba responded with interest.

"We've been together so long and I feel this special connection with you like no one I ever did before. The truth is Kiba I really lo-" She cut off as a look of horror appeared on her face. She stared shocked past Kiba?

"What? What's wrong?!" Kiba asked alarmed only to turn around and see a huge wall of water approaching them. He grabbed hold of Hinata and prepared for the worst as the frightening dark blue abyss slammed into them. Kiba frantically swam under the water trying to reach the surface, but the current was too strong.

"Drowning! I'm drowning!" He shouted under he water letting a barrage of bubbles appear before him. He kicked and flailed his arms and legs, suddenly hearing a faint laughter.

"Oh my God. Listen to him." Sakura said as she continued to pour water onto Kiba's face. He let out a deep gasp, finally awakening from his slumber only to see Sakura with an empty water bottle laughing hysterically. Kiba went to wipe his face with his shirt, noticing it was also wet. He glared at Sakura with a murderous intent.

"I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" Sakura mocked, laughter still emitting from her big mouth.

"You stupid bitch!" Kiba screeched as he leapt for Sakura's throat. Only to be held down by Naruto who apparently was watching the scene and thought it was humorous also.

"It was only a joke Kiba." Naruto said, unable to hold back a slight giggle, "Relax."

"Shut up!" Kiba shouted as he pushed Naruto off of him and sat back on Sasuke's cough.

"You practical jokesters better not have wet my couch." Sasuke said seriously.

"I barely poured any water on him Sasuke-kun." Sakura attempted to say cutely.

"Yeah. Whatever." Sasuke replied. "We should get going soon."

"What?" Kiba asked astounded. "Already? I thought you needed an hour to get dressed?" He asked.

"Uh.." Sasuke said as he spread out his arms and looked down at himself to indicate that he was already dressed. Kiba glanced around to everyone else. They were also dressed and seemingly ready to go.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up earlier?" He yelled.

"We tried." Naruto responded, "But you wouldn't get up. We decided to let you sleep longer, but got lost in what we were doing and forgot to wake you.

"Fine then you're waiting for me." Kiba said as he stomped off to Sasuke's bathroom.

"Hurry up!" Sasuke yelled after him. He sat down on the love seat next to Naruto who was next to Shino with an annoyed expression. After about ten seconds he sighed and walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused as he played with the hair on the back of his head. He grinned when he realized what Sakura was talking about. "Oh that? Nothing, he's grouchy when he doesn't eat breakfast in the morning. So I suppose he's just antsy to go." He said cheerfully. Sakura gave him a squinted stare, as if she were looking at a really bothersome sun.

"How do you know that?" She asked, getting the attention of Shino.

"What?" Naruto asked, the smile fading form his face. She had gotten him tongue-tied.

"Anyone who trains with Sasuke early enough in the morning knows how he is." Shino said, coming to Naruto's rescue. Naruto looked at Shino dumbly, half giving away that he had no idea what Shino was talking about. When he had finally caught on he smiled to him then to Sakura.

"Yeah, we've been training a lot." He said. 'Yeah I bet.' Sakura thought. 'Just not the kind of training anyone should know about.'

"Right." She replied and went off in the same direction as Sasuke. Sakura made her way to his, or his parent's bedroom to find him lying on a made bed with his left leg dangling off the side. Left hand caressing his stomach and right arm sprawled across the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Dancing." He replied sarcastically, yet with no effort, as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Why the attitude Sasuke-kun? Are you mad at me?" She asked him feebly. Sasuke sighed and sat up. He looked at Sakura for a moment a way she never seen him look at her before. He actually looked like he was interested in her fully. Sakura found herself becoming shy and started to fiddle with her hair cutely. Sasuke gave a small sigh like laugh and patted the bed next to him. Sakura anxiously went over and sat next to him on the bed, though not very close because Sasuke's bed happened to be quite large.

"Sakura I need to talk with you." He said and he kneeled over the bed to get closer to her, making her nervous.

"A-about what?" She somewhat stuttered. Sasuke looked down and began following the patterns in his comforter. He continued and glanced back up to Sakura with those gorgeous ebony eyes she had fallen in love with so many years ago. Before he could speak, she found herself answering for him. "Naruto?" Sasuke's hand stopped moving and the soft express dissipated quickly; he eyed her with a furrowed brow.

"No." He said tentatively. "Not at all."

"Oh, I-I just thought you guys were angry at each other." When Sasuke's expression began to get even more questioning she added "Because of the fight that you guys had had." Hurriedly. Sasuke's face seemed to loosen again, accepting Sakura's words.

"No, I needed to talk with you about something that I can't even tell Naruto, not yet. I've been delaying it for sometime and I even delayed it again today. Late last night I sent out a message. I feel like I'm making a mistake." Sasuke was talking in circles and Sakura couldn't begin to follow him. She needed to go back about ten steps.

"Sasuke." She cut in but he quickly brought his etching finger to her lips to silence her and continued babbling. Sakura tried to understand him but his words began to fade into the background and she started focusing on the baby smooth finger that was grazing her lips. She shut her eyes and faintly shook her head to feel the friction between the skins. Before Sasuke could notice she broke out of her trance only to get caught in another. The black, silk, long sleeve button-up collared shirt that Sasuke was wearing began to tease her. She wanted so badly to press her body against it and then onto the even silkier pale skin beneath it. What was with this man and silk? She looked at his chest that was slightly exposed from his sitting position and because the top two out of five buttons were undone. Sakura always thought that Sasuke would dress in a way that he knew would tease her. She then looked at Sasuke's other hand, the one he was resting his weight on. She cautiously moved hers towards it, as if it was calling her. When she placed hers on top of his, Sasuke finally stopped talking and looked down at her hand. Quick on her feet this time, Sakura played off the event. She rubbed his hand affectionately.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sure whatever you have planned should work out fine and that Naruto will understand." She said, feeling victorious, but unfortunately she hadn't stopped staring at his chest.

"Sakura what are you looking at?" Sasuke asked briefly looking at his own chest.

"Uh…" She replied dumbly, "Nice shirt?" Sasuke gave her a befuddled glare and eye her for a few moments, when Kiba walked into the room stark naked with a towel on his shoulder.

"Woah!" Everyone shouted in unison as Kiba jumped around surprised. Sakura found it hard to take her eyes off of Kiba's member and began to flush violently.

"Sakura stop looking at it!" Kiba shouted as he went to shield his genitals. Sakura shook her head violently and buried her face his Sasuke's shoulder. Trying to hide the amusement on it from both boys.

"Kiba what the fuck? That's disgusting!" Sasuke shouted as he inadvertently rubbed Sakura back, consoling her, though she didn't need any.

"You knew I was getting ready back here you baka!" Kiba shouted back at Sasuke, finally mastering the art of the towel and successfully getting it around himself. "It's not like you mind anyway!" He added causing Sasuke to make another undecipherable face. Sasuke let go of Sakura and stood up. Sakura noticed the oddest expression she had ever seen on his face, or anyone's. He seemed to be torn between agreement, shock, confusion and enjoyment.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You act like you've never seen one before." Kiba said as he tightened his towel. Sasuke leant against his bedroom window as Kiba took his place on the bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said with the familiar uninterested tone, as he looked to the ceiling.

"Nothing." Kiba said resentfully embarrassed. He looked at Sasuke who looked back, then frowned and looked down at the floor. Sakura shifted on top of Sasuke's bed which she was now fully in the middle of. Kiba looked to her also and she stared back at him. The three sat in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a knowing one.

"You guys want to watch me change or something?" Kiba asked quietly but with a bit of annoyance. Sakura slipped off of the bed and she and Sasuke walked out of the bedroom door.

"Close it!" Kiba shouted and Sasuke slid it shut behind him.

"That was weird." Sakura said to Sasuke, looking behind her to smile at him.

"Hmm." Was all he replied, seemingly in a pensive state. They reemerged in the living room only to find Naruto and Shino both on separate arms of the love seat asleep. Sasuke shook Naruto and Sakura, Shino, both of whom woke up with a jolt as if they were never asleep.

"We ready yet?" Naruto asked groggily, stretching his arms out to the side and almost hitting Shino's.

"Yup." Kiba replied as he appeared from the back rooms. He shared a few glances with Sasuke and Sakura and then clapped his hands together loudly.

"Let's get to this stupid thing then." He said cheerfully. "Shino you're on Hinata watch, you too Sakura." Sakura was surprised; she thought Kiba didn't want her in his plan.

"But-" She began, only to be cut off.

"Just in case some girly wedding stuff goes down and Shino can't follow her. Let's go." With his last words the group headed out of the front door. Once they were outside they all began moving in different directions.

"What? Where are you guys going? Isn't it at the same place the post engagement thing was at?" Naruto asked.

"I thought it would be where we had dinner?" Sakura informed.

"I was on my way to the Hyuuga clan quarters." Kiba said. They all stood confused.

"Let's go and ask Tsunade, she shouldn't even be up but we can try. She should know." Shino said smartly.

"Good idea." Sasuke replied and they all set off. Not five minutes after they had started walking a handsome man with long, sleek dark brown hair was running past their street in front of them

"Oi Neji!" Sakura called out halting him. He turned and started jogging down their direction.

"We're late, where are you guys going?" He asked them

"To the Hokage Tower. We don't know where to go for the…whatever it is." Sakura told him.

"The party's in he Hyuuga clan quarters."

"Ha I was right!" Kiba yelled, forcing Neji to give him odd stares.

"If it's in your clan quarters then where were you?" Sasuke asked. Neji looked guilty and didn't seem to know what to do with the question.

"None of your business." He said as if questioning his reply.

"Right." Sasuke said plainly. "Let's get going then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Hyuuga clan quarters dozens of half-asleep partygoers lazed around outside awaiting breakfast, when six servers finally appeared with food, the intoxicating smell awakening their senses and lifting the bad mood that was floating around the area. Hinata sat close to her fiancé with her legs crossed nudging him with her foot playfully. It had been awhile since they had spent quality time together and she was missing him terribly. Gaara placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He thought she looked adorable in her puffy white halter-top that had the two ties in the front that he liked to play with. He remembered how he would watch her by the window in that shirt, how it cupped her breast perfectly and yet underneath the fabric lay so freely on her skin, drifting along with the breeze, allowing her belly to peek out from behind it. He moved his arm up to caress her bare shoulders, inadvertently tickling her and making her giggle. She looked to him and grazed the side of his jaw with her fingertips then planted a tiny kiss on his lips.

"How cute, kids in a love." Said an old man with wild grey hair.

"So you've returned again Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi said, making his appearance also.

"Yup, thought I'd come back here to do a little more research." He grinned.

"Really?" Kakashi asked his visible eye squinting, indicating that he was smiling. "So that means there's another book in store?" He asked almost incapable of holding back his excitement.

"Yup, very soon." Jiraiya said proudly.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto shouted from the entry gate as he ran up to him. "You've returned again, just in time for the wedding."

"Yup, wow, Naruto you grow every time I see you." Naruto gave a cheeky grin as his group met up with him.

"Well, well. If it isn't the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, back from the dark side." Jiraiya joked. Sasuke scowled and looked away from him.

"Right." He said annoyed and went to take his seat.

"Ah that kid can't take a joke I see." Jiraiya said exasperated.

"No, he's touchy." Kiba said with his hand to the side of his face, so Sasuke would 'hear' him. "Ouch!" He added as a pebble mysteriously made it way to the back of his head.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama. It's nice to see you again." Sakura said happily.

"Hello to you too little Tsunade, but kids, this isn't my day. Let's focus on the lovely couple behind me." He said moving out of the way to reveal Hinata and Gaara who were entranced with each and weren't noticing anyone around them. Kiba fumed so badly you could almost see steam rising from him. Sasuke grabbed him by the back of his shirt and sat him down, hoping that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes into their arrival the group of Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino sat quietly observing Hinata. Kiba decided on glaring at Gaara though.

"Kiba, I'm sorry, but nothing looks fishy about Hinata." Sakura said. "She talking to everyone she looks happy and she can't keep her hands off of Gaara."

"Yeah, she's right. They look pretty normal." Naruto agreed.

"God! I'm telling you just give it time." Kiba said to them impatiently. A few more moments passed and more guests arrived. Might Gai, Kurenai and child, Anko, Baki and Iruka all walked in together. The group noticed Baki signal to Gaara, Kakashi and Jiraiya to join them in one of the houses and they all assumed it had to do with Shikamaru's betrayal.

"They probably haven't informed everyone yet." Sasuke said, somewhat angrily."

"Hmm, let's not worry about that right now." Kiba said. "Hinata's alone. Sakura, you're up." He said as he shoved her off of the picnic table bench violently.

"Alright damn it! You don't have to push." She said as she fixed the bottom of her skirt quickly and walked away.

"She better not mess up." Kiba said grimly, eyeballing the back of her head. Sasuke flicked a piece of paper he had rolled into a ball into Kiba's eye.

"Ow!" He shouted making a few people stare. "Why are you always hitting me?!" Sasuke stared at him for a moment, thinking over the question.

"You know, I have no idea." He said lightly. Naruto gave him a puzzled look.

"Quite it teme, before you two get into a fight." He said as he rubbed Sasuke's leg under the table.

"Hmm." Sasuke said as Kiba and him continued their staring contest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how's it going Hinata? Are you getting butterflies yet?" Sakura asked happily, forgetting about her plan completely.

"It's been good Sakura-chan. I just wish I could be with Gaara more, but he's busy being Kazekage and that leaves all the wedding planning to me."

"If you ever need any help just ask. I'll be glad." Sakura said as she grabbed Hinata's hands and pulled her in to hug her.

"Sakura-chan, I want to ask you something." Hinata said as she started walking away.

"Sure, anything." Sakura replied. Hinata took Sakura by the hand and lead her into the nearest house and a bedroom that was a beautiful shade of lavender embroidered with lace. "Is this your room Hinata?" Sakura asked awed.

"Yes, until around three weeks from now." She sat on the bed and patted it to invite Sakura, who obliged.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Hinata asked as worry etched itself over her features. Sakura sighed lightly a bit amused by her concern.

"This is about Shika. Shikamaru." She corrected herself, not wanting to use personal nicknames. "I'm fine, just really sad that he's gone now. It was a real shock you know? He never really went deep into detail why he was leaving, just skimmed the surface. I don't know what's going on in his head right now. Unlike Sasuke, I have no hope of his return, not with that vacant look in his eyes haunting me." She looked to Hinata who seemed to understand and had nothing more to add and nodded in agreement.

"So Hinata-chan, tell me about you?" Sakura said cheerfully.

"There's not much to tell. I basically handle wedding business everyday or go to visit Gaara. Tsunade teased him for awhile saying he wasn't allowed to see me until the wedding until he got really upset and threw sand all over his room two nights ago." She giggled, "Other than that alls fine, just a bit stressed with all the arrangements. I still haven't found a dress, so a dressmaker is going to come ask me what I want and make it for me." She said.

"That's great! I'm glad to hear it." Sakura exclaimed. Hinata shared smiles with her until she began to hold her stomach.

"Hinata? What's wrong are you feeling well?" Sakura asked as she jumped up from the bed to hold Hinata's shoulder. She doubled over and began to get weak. Sakura held on to her fearing that she would fall over.

"No, no, it's ok Sakura. I'm just feeling a bit nauseous. I think I should just lay down here for a bit." Hinata said, rubbing Sakura's left arm to assure her that she was all right.

"No, if you feel sick. I should bring you to the bathroom. Direct me." Sakura demanded as she gently lifted Hinata up, not wanting to move her too quickly. Hinata instructed Sakura on how to get to the bathroom, as soon as she stepped foot in the door she held her mouth and began to gag. "Oh no!" Sakura yelled as Hinata flung herself over to the toilet to puke. Sakura stood by Hinata as she buried her face in the seat, rubbing her back. When it seemed like Hinata was done, Sakura ran to the kitchen, getting lost a few times and brought her back a glass of water. "Here rinse your mouth out and then drink some." She said. Hinata obliged and then stood up to look at Sakura ashamed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I-I don't know what happened." She said shyly, looking away from Sakura and rubbing her right arm with her left hand.

"No don't apologize to me for being sick. Maybe something as breakfast upset your stomach and with all this stress too. Come on you should go lay down." Sakura guided Hinata back to her bedroom and assisted in putting her in the bed. "I'll get Gaara, you stay here." She said as she left out of the front door. Sakura went into the house that she had seen had seen all the jounin along with Gaara and Jiraiya enter. She walked up a hallway and stood by a doorway where she heard voices coming from.

"So what do we do? Send out another team? That never works, we need a new strategy." Sakura heard the voice of Tsunade, who had had no option other than to get up early.

"You can count on the aid of Sunagakure, but I can't assist until my wedding has passed. I won't put this on the back burner. Not just because he defected." Gaara said in his usually monotone voice, but slightly sterner.

"No of course not. We're not mainly worried about Shikamaru, but from the interviews I've done, there seems to be no inclination of any of this coming. It's as if he decided it over night." Tsunade replied, concern rising in her voice.

"So what? You think he's being controlled?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's possible." Tsunade replied.

"Possible but unlikely." Kakashi added. "I, myself noticed a slight change in Shikamaru, of course nothing that would lead me to believe he would do anything like this, but still a slight change."

"He hadn't been the same ever since Asuma died." Kurenai said sadly. "I'm half blaming myself."

"Don't." Tsunade urged. "Shikamaru wanted everything to do with Asuma's child that's a responsibility he wanted. You never burdened him."

"That's true, he had a sense of pride when it came that the child. I don't think she had anything to do with his decision." Gai said sympathetically.

"Still, we need to do something." Tsunade said urgently. "Sakura said there was a mock threat on the village but she could have been mistaken. It can't be ignored, what was done. We're just lucky that it wasn't to the magnitude of Itachi's defection!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Gaara?" Jiraiya asked. "Are you sure we can count on the aid o Suna if anything happens?"

"Yes, I assure you. My fiancé holds this village to her heart and what's important to her is important to me also. Especially considering that in her condition she'll probably want to stay here for awhile." Sakura's brow wrinkled. 'In her condition?' She thought, 'So Hinata is ill.'

"What are you doing standing in this hallway?" A voice blared at Sakura, shocking her and making her jump in front of the open door way. Baki glared at her.

" I was-"

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing in here?" Tsunade asked. Sakura turned to see a room full of people staring back at her.

"I need to inform Gaara that Hinata is not feeling well. She was throwing up badly and is lying down in her house." She said, quite nervously. Gaara stood up from his seat and walked right past Sakura.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He informed the group behind him and disappeared down the hall.

"Ah, I should go too." Sakura said quickly and she dash out of sight behind Gaara before she could be called back.

Sakura walked back up to the table with the boys to find a new surprise there waiting for her.

"Hey billboard brow!" Ino shouted over waving her arm and latching onto and unhappy looking Naruto. He sat between Ino who seemed to be attached to him and Sasuke who was annoyed in his very own special way. Sakura walked up to them.

"Hey, Ino-pig. Move over Sasuke." He didn't respond but only continued to sit with his hands cupped under his chin and eyes closed, a full plate of food underneath him. Sakura decided not to push her luck and made her way to the other side of the table, to squeeze in between Kiba and Shino.

"Sakura, I just heard about Shikamaru." She said, her happiness turning to utter depression. Sakura thought it was better to not talk about anything she had heard until Ino left so she played dumb.

"It's ok Ino, maybe he'll return." Sakura said, though she did not believe her own words

"You know that isn't true." She said sadly. "Choji's real torn up about the whole thing, so he's not coming today. I wouldn't of came either, but I wanted to see Naruto." She said as she gave him a small smile. Which he returned and turned his head to give an irritated expression.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group sat for around twenty minutes, with Sakura and Ino constantly talking. Shino and Sasuke sat across from each other still as stone without speaking while Kiba nodded out on his plate, drooling and snoring. Naruto who didn't have either pleasure had to occasionally fake interest in Ino during the whole time, replying to her with one word answers. They were greeted by Temari and Kankuro who both disappeared shortly afterwards and said little more than hello and all their former sensei's rarely returned from within the house, clearly discussing the serious event that had just happened. It was turning out to be a very quiet day, when Hinata made another appearance.

"I'm glad you all came." She said to the crowd who quickly quieted to hear her small voice. "Unfortunately, myself and the Kazekage have many duties to get to. Please stay and enjoy yourself and we'll see you later tonight for the second half of this meeting. Thanks."

"Second half?" Kiba said slowly. All the boys dropped their heads on the table and anime sweat dropped.

"What's it called this time?" Sasuke said bitterly.

"Oh the congratulatory dinner bash meet up, of course." Ino said matter of fact like. Sasuke, Shino, Naruto and Kiba sighed loudly.

"Well seeing as there's a part two, I'll save my energy for that, bye" Sasuke said as he walked off.

"Wait up!" Kiba replied as he followed Sasuke, Shino took a last glance at the three leftovers and followed suit also.

"Oh no, you guys aren't leaving me!" Naruto shouted as he also jumped up.

"But Naruto-koi, don't you want to stay with me?" Ino asked sadly with her cutesy voice.

"Ahh, but Sasuke owes me money. I'll see you tonight." He waved and dashed off with the rest.

"What the hell is the matter with him?" Ino asked confused and angry, staring at Naruto who was quickly out of her sight. Sakura sighed. She had to inform the boys of what was going on, but she couldn't leave Ino there the way she was.

"Ino, I've got to tell you something about Naruto."


	11. Let's Experiment

**Well here it is...the infamous chapter you've all been waiting for and as I've said a million times 1+34 and 5 pages you know what!!!!! Don't go pulling it out just yet...I might had forgotten to state this sweats but my story is well after Naruto Shippuden, if you guys didn't notice the charactersare around 17 and 18, the youngers ones that is...so that means this chapter I start bring in a few characters you toonami watchers might now know of...so spoilers**

"Naruto! What the hell are you going to do about her?" Sasuke shouted at his lover as Kiba and Shino watched their fight.

"Listen teme! If it weren't for you and your shit, I would have never gone out with her!" Naruto shouted back pointing his finger at Sasuke's chest.

"Why what happened?" Kiba asked them both, wishing he had some popcorn.

"Shut up!" They both shouted back at him.

"Hey, hey come on guys. So Naruto went out with Ino and now she's all crushing on him? Who cares? Naruto just break up with her." Kiba said plainly as he sat back on the love seat and crossed his legs

"It's not that easy." Naruto said lightly finally taking a seat on Sasuke's couch across from Kiba and Shino. "I actually had a good time with her-"

"So?" Sasuke interrupted from the side of him.

"So," Naruto forced out to mock him, "So I don't want to hurt her."

"What's going to hurt her more, getting broken up with now or later?" Shino asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Why would she care that much? You guys had one date." Kiba asked passively.

"Because.." Naruto trailed off and looked shamefully at Sasuke who grabbed his hair in frustration.

"So you did fuck her." Sasuke said with a hint of hurt in his voice, but tons of it in his eyes.

"No! Well, we, she-" Naruto said embarrassed.

"Oh…my…god" Kiba said slowly with the excitement of a boy.

"Shut up Kiba." Naruto warned, pointing a finger at him threateningly.

"She sucked it." Kiba gleamed.

"Kiba…" Naruto said lowly.

"She sucked it!!" Kiba yelled and began laughing ecstatically and rolling around on the love seat, holding his gut. "Oh my god what a whore, first date and she sucked it! Can I go on a date with her?"

"Kiba cut the crap!" Naruto shouted, leaving his sitting position again. "Ino's actually not a bad person. I don't want to hurt her feelings; she thinks I'm really into her." Naruto said exhaustedly as he paced back and forth in front of the boys.

"You can't try to make me jealous without actually gaining feelings for someone dobe?" Sasuke asked quietly as he stared down at the ground. Naruto gave him a feeble look, desperate for Sasuke to stop making him feel guilty about the whole thing. Sasuke looked to him and sighed. "Just do something." He said.

"What do you want me to do? Tell her about us?" Naruto asked, frantically waving his arms around.

"Sure!" Sasuke shouted back at him. "Everyone fucking knows now anyway." He said as he pointed to Kiba and Shino. "Why don't we just make a banner!?" Sasuke huffed loudly trying to catch his breath, when he looked up he noticed the hurt expression on Naruto's face. "Naruto." He said softly, regretting his attitude.

"Just forget it. I'm going home. I need a nap or something." Naruto said as he picked up his hoodie from the sofa and made his way to the door. Sasuke moved in front of him to prevent him from leaving.

"Come on, your place? There's half a wall missing from the side of your kitchen. They might be repairing it now."

"So?" Naruto said angrily as he bobbed and weaved around Sasuke, trying to find a way to get past him.

"Sooo." Sasuke elongated the word. "Just stop and stay here. Please. I'm sorry." Sasuke pleaded as he hugged a resistant Naruto.

"You guys are boring." Kiba chimed in as he sighed and lay over the arm of the love seat.

"Shut up already Kiba." Naruto said, muffled by his face being buried in Sasuke's neck. He pulled away and walked back to Sasuke's living room. "Get up." He said to Kiba and Shino.

"What? Group hug?" Kiba joked.

"No, I want those cushions." Naruto informed him as he pointed to the love seat cushions.

"What for? Use the ones on the couch." Kiba replied as he laid his head on the back of the loveseat looking at the ceiling.

"I want them all. With the couch, love seat and armchair in the corner, I can put six of them on the floor. I want to lie down."

"And you need six cushions for that?" Kiba asked.

"No, the rest of you can go down there also. It's way more comfortable. Believe me." Kiba sighed yet obliged.

"If I get down there, I'm gonna fall asleep. I know it." Kiba said.

"Who cares? Help me assemble this. Sasuke-kun go get blankets and crap. Shino, turn on the TV." Naruto ordered everyone.

"And get me a snack." Kiba joked. The boys put together their huge on the floor bed and decided to relax until they were called upon for another horrible party. Sasuke lied down, but was still sitting up resting his back against the sofa, while Naruto lay next to him with his head on Sasuke's thigh. Shino lay in a fetal positon with a huge pillow next to Naruto facing him, while Kiba was opposite of Sasuke, with his back against the love seat. Not more than thirty minutes later Shino and Naruto had fallen asleep, leaving Kiba and Sasuke to watch TV in silence, short lived silence.

"Kiba?" Sasuke called.

"Huh?" Kiba asked, not wanting to pry his eye from the screen.

"Stop playing footsies with me." Kiba gave Sasuke an incredulous look.

"I'm not playing footsies with you, stupid."

"Then why do I feel something rubbing against my feet and only see you over there?" Sasuke asked, annoyed by Kiba's unwillingness to admit that he was messing with him.

"You're way too full of yourself I'm not touching your damn, oh. Sorry." Kiba added once he realized he was playing with Sasuke's foot absent-mindedly. Kiba flushed and pulled his legs up to his stomach, cradling them as he put his mouth to his knee, Sasuke looked at him and chuckled Kiba was so childlike. A few moments passed once Sasuke spoke again.

"So what does that mean?"

"What?" Kiba asked removing his mouth from his knee to reveal the wet spot on his jeans.

"I'm full of myself." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"You are. You think everyone has a crush on you."

"Where the hell does that come from? No I don't." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yeah you do. Why'd you think I was playing footsies with you? You think I like you." Sasuke laughed loudly.

"I thought you were because you're the only fucking person over there genius." Kiba sneered.

"Yeah sure."

"You just want me to like you." Sasuke said smugly.

"There! That's it. The attitude I'm talking about." Kiba said excitedly as he pointed to Sasuke who rolled his eyes mockingly.

"Yeah, I think you like me." He said purposely-agitating Kiba more. Kiba's jaw dropped.

"You're out of your mind! You're the one who likes me." Now Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"Where the hell would you get a lame brain idea like that?"

"I seen your eyes when you saw me naked. Like you wanted to do all that disgusted crap you do with Naruto every night." Sasuke rested his head on the couch behind him, seeing as he had slid down far enough that his head was level with the couch. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Twice." He said quietly.

"What?" Kiba asked, leaning in to hear him better.

"We did it twice, since you wanted to know."

"Only twice?" Kiba asked surprised.

"Yup, twice."

"Oh," Kiba said as he began to relax his body. "Why you don't like it?" He pondered.

"No, I like it." Sasuke said. "He likes it to." He added as he looked down at Naruto and gently rubbed his head. "We just, took a long time to do it." Kiba looked from Naruto to Sasuke with a blank expression.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Not for me." Sasuke replied casually.

"I see." Kiba said quietly, "How come you don't, er?"

"I don't know." Sasuke replied already understanding the question. "Why you want to be on top?" He asked Kiba with a smirk, staring him directly in the eyes. Kiba looked away from his gazed and stared down at the piece of floor beside him that he could see between the cushions and the love seat. He played with the carpet for a moment before he decided to just go ahead and ask his question.

"Am I bigger than him?" He allowed the words to burst out in spite of himself. Sasuke chuckled some more and looked down at Naruto again.

"Yeah." He replied softly. "You are. I can tell even though it was soft." The two boys shared glances in silence before Sasuke spoke once more.

"I'm tired, going to try to get in a nap before it's time to leave again." He said as he began to slide down further to get comfortable.

"Yeah." Kiba said in agreement as he mimicked Sasuke's actions. Sasuke turned on his side so that his face was right next to Naruto's and curled up near him. Kiba did the same except he wasn't near Shino. Sasuke's legs rested behind Kiba's, his knees colliding perfectly with the back of Kiba's.

"Please don't kick me in the balls in your sleep." Sasuke said, noticing how close Kiba's feet were to his organ.

"I wont."

"And don't fondle them with your feet either." Sasuke teased.

"Oh shut up Sasuke!" Kiba yelled back at him causing Naruto to stir. Kiba watched as Sasuke planted tiny kisses on Naruto's forehead that seemed to ease him back into a deep sleep. He wondered what this odd feeling he was having was and fell asleep pondering that thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura I don't believe you." Ino said with watery eyes. "You know what I did with him. How can he be gay?"

"He just did it to get back at Sasuke." Sakura informed Ino sadly. The two girls sat in the same sweets shop that Sakura had been at before when Ino was on her date with Naruto. She thought back to Sasuke's reactions, wondering how could she have been so stupid. "Listen I know how you feel." She said.

"No you don't. You never did anything with Sasuke. I look like a cheap idiot. He used me." Ino said, her voice beginning to crack. "First Shika and now this. You know there was a time I used to think I'd get married to that idiot?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Naruto!?" Sakura asked surprised.

"No, Shikamaru." Ino replied sadly.

"Oh." Sakura said, feeling it was best not to inform Ino of Shikamaru's proposal of her leaving with him.

"You were out there with him, why?" Ino asked finishing her fifth stick of dango.

"Uh, I had seen him leaving. Followed him and that's all." Sakura lied.

"Did he say anything about me, or Choji?" Sakura shook her head to answer no. "I hate men, BOY'S." She corrected herself. "Straight, gay, whatever. They all suck."

"Yeah." Sakura said lowly.

"You really seen Naruto and Sasuke, doing that?" Ino asked in a hushed voice. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"I almost lost my lunch. It hurt in so many ways."

"Well now we know why we never got anywhere with Sasuke after all that time. Do you think him and Naruto were dating since way back then?"

"No, if so, Sasuke would of never left. Besides, Shikamaru said that it had been a recent relationship. Around four months I believe.

"Hmph." Ino said, sadness fading and becoming replaced with anger. "I'm going to show that Naruto what's what."

"No!" Sakura pleaded. "You can't tell him I told you. I don't even know how he feels about the situation. They won't even let me know they're gay. I know Kiba knows and Shino, but for some reason it's a big secret from me. Either way Naruto will never talk to me again if he finds out I told you this."

"Yeah they don't want you to know so that can keep using us." Ino said as her anger faded back to sadness and her last words cracked into tears. She laid her head down on the counter top and cried, getting the attention of passers by and the shop workers.

"Aww don't cry Ino. It'll be ok. I only told you because I didn't want you to be in the dark. I don't know how long it would of taken Naruto to tell you the truth and the longer it went on the worse it would of gotten. At least be happy you didn't have sex with him."

"Oh that's worse!" Ino shouted, stomping on her stool and pounding her fist down on the counter. "At least if I had sex with him I would have been getting something out of the deal." Sakura couldn't help but agree, mentally.

"You have to just let it go. Move on. Just don't go spilling anything to Naruto or anyone. No revenge do you hear me!" Sakura became stern with Ino, knowing how she could get she forced Ino to look her in the eyes and shook her violently. "I only told you this to help you, you can't screw me over in the process."

"Alright, alright." Ino agreed. "I just want to go home." Ino said as she paid the shop owner and got off of her stool

"Fine. I'll walk you." Sakura said following her.

"No, I just want to be alone if you don't mind." Ino said desolately.

"Ok." Sakura replied weakly, not knowing how she could console her anymore. "Try to cheer up, it's not the end of the world yet." She gave her a smile which Ino return and walked away.

"Now to tell the boys what's up." Sakura said as she began to walk towards Sasuke's, but then stopped and noticed herself. "Uh after I go home, shower, do my hair and change.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino snored, drooled and rolled around each other on Sasuke's living room floor for hours. None of them getting much sleep made it so they all drifted away into a deep slumber. The dejected television played as the sun started to make it's departure, leaving a rusty orange color on the sleeping boys faces from the light coming through the windows. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, feeling too much weight on his body. He violently shoved half of Shino's body off of him and pushing Shino onto his face, but surprisingly not waking him. Naruto sat up and looked around himself. The sun was already setting and yet he still felt groggy and wanted more sleep. He turned around to find Sasuke and saw him and Kiba entwined with one another. Sasuke slept on his side resting his head on his right arm, his legs in between Kiba's and his feet up Kiba's shirt. Naruto looked at Kiba who was laying half way off the cushions so his back was curved as his head lay on the carpet below. It looked quite uncomfortable and Naruto couldn't understand how he could stay asleep like that. He was on his back and had his right leg on top of Sasuke's; his left leg lay underneath Sasuke's legs and part of his torso. Which was probably why he hadn't fallen off of the cushions completely. Naruto giggled. They actually looked cute and he found himself wanting to snuggle up next to them. Before he could even think to really do so Sakura came threw the front door with so much energy she made Naruto even more tired.

"Hey!" She shouted. "I've finally got news. See I aided after all." She began then noticed all of the sleeping boys besides Naruto. "What the hell is going? We need to get ready to get out of here."

"I'm still dressed." Naruto said sleepily as he yawned loudly. Sakura looked around the room and decided to wake everyone up herself.

"OI GET UP!" She shouted causing all the boys to jolt awake. Kiba blinked dozens of times until his eyes came into focus.

"Oh no, not you again."

"Hmph. You won't be saying that once you hear what I've got to say." Sakura gleamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later the group had made their way to the second half of today's wedding get together. They sat by an open bar exchanging views, surrounded by dozens of people who were chatting, drinking, doing both, or dancing. The scene was quite festive, large amounts of color splashed all around making everything feel a lot more like summer. The gigantic circular ballroom reminded Naruto of the restaurant he had taken Ino to, except this was actually a room surrounded by glass walls and a balcony that wrapped all the way around it. It was way at the top of a soaring tower and the only entry was a large elevator that was positioned directly in the middle of the room. The DJ was positioned behind the elevator and Naruto's group located themselves at one of the four open bars. They curved with the room and sat in the somewhat corners of the circular room, evenly distanced from the elevator. Aside from all the marvelous color the room its self was marble and etched with gold. The bars had lighted trimmings around them and occasionally the lighted trimmings in the ceiling and elevator went off frantically in different patterns, a lot like Christmas lights. The group thought his had been the best location thus far of all the parties.

"So, she was really that sick huh? I told you guys something was up." Kiba said, slurring slightly.

"But why would Hinata hide being ill?" Sasuke asked as he inadvertently wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, Naruto whom was resting his elbows against the counter of the bar, slumped over it. Sasuke slipped his hands up Naruto's shirt and rubbed Naruto's tummy affectionately, resting his head on Naruto's back giving a sleepy looking stare.

"Maybe she doesn't want us to worry?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow to Naruto and Sasuke, who were getting so inebriated that they began steadily coming out in the open.

"That's probable." Shino added. He was the only one who was seated at the bar. He sat with his arms folded together and his head resting on them, but he had it turned to the side so he could see and chat with everyone.

"Listen guys, she's not even here, at least I can't find her here in this mess of people and I don't think it's wise to talk about this is at the moment. I can't even tell who's a guest. This place is surrounded." Sakura said looking around the extravagant ballroom.

"Yeah, well at least there's an open bar." Kiba said grabbing himself another drink from in between Naruto and Shino. "I think I'm going to try every one of these." He said with a small hiccup. Sasuke laughed, clearly feeling buzzed already himself.

"Try to green ones. Those are the best." He said finally letting go of Naruto and reaching to the bar once more.

"No, no! The red one's with the cherry on the bottom." Naruto disagreed and followed suit.

"Drunks." Sakura said disapprovingly, folding her arms and shaking her head in their direction.

"Sakura lighten up, it's a party, a party that's actually good this time. I think we all deserve a little bit a fun tonight. Come on, come on, dance with me." Kiba said as he began to drag Sakura to the dance floor.

"No! I can't dance Kiba, just stop it." Sakura said a bit embarrassed. Kiba grabbed another drink from the bar and put it to Sakura's mouth forcing her to drink. She fumbled with him, but not wanting to get any stains on her white blouse, she allowed the drink to slip down her throat.

"You're gonna get loose damn it!" Kiba said forcefully yet with a hint of playfulness.

"Kiba, what the hell." Sakura sputtered, somewhat choking on the drink as it went down.

"Just dance with me." Kiba pleaded, beginning to bounce on his toes anxiously.

"Alright fine, psycho. Let's go." Kiba jumped up with delight and ran with Sakura by the hand onto the dance floor, dragging her and making her body flail awkwardly.

"I think we should join them." Naruto said with a mischievous grin, letting go of all his inhibitions. There were so many people around, the music was loud, who would care if they were dancing in the same area, or with each other. They'd probably just assume they were dancing close by or something.

"Really?" Sasuke smirked. "Let's go." They went to run off behind Sakura and Kiba when Naruto stopped to talk to Shino who still lay on the bar countertop.

"Don't be a wall flower Shino." He said cheerfully, waving his hand to call Shino out on to the dance floor.

"No, I think I drunk a little too much. These drinks are stronger than I thought they would be. I'm going to go sit down outside." Naruto nodded and waved bye to him. Then followed Sasuke onto the dance floor where they bumped into Sakura and Kiba, Sakura whom finally got into the mood and was seemingly having a great time. The foursome had carefree fun for quite a few hours and named this party the best out of all of them. Thinking it was well worth all the crappy ones to get up to this moment. They danced all together and occasionally broke into different pairs. No one seemed to notice them and they stayed dancing for through out the night, one or two of them going back to the bars to grab more drinks. Surprisingly enough they rarely met up with any of the others and Sakura was sad to see Ino hadn't come. Though another side of her was happy that she wouldn't have to share neither Sasuke nor Naruto with her. She danced in between the two boys, loving this drunken side of Sasuke. He was so much more fun and chipper and hadn't been rude to her all night. He took her by the hands and twirled her around making her skirt flail out whimsically. Hours passed and eventually the night faded away. Kiba and Sakura sat by a table worn out from all the moving. Kiba sat with his legs far apart trying to rest his back comfortably against the table. Sakura lay on her right side on the bench below, resting her head and left hand on Kiba's thigh, while holding on to his waist with her right arm.

"I'm a little dizzy. Where're Naruto and Sasuke. We should be getting out of here." Kiba asked, as his head bobbed backwards occasionally.

"Over there." Sakura replied, as she sat up slightly from laying her head on Kiba's lap to point to them. "Oi! Naruto! Sasuke!" She called getting their attention away from the group of people they were talking.

"Yo?" Sasuke asked as he snaked his way over to the table smoothly, his eyes were pinkish and drowsy. Sakura laughed at the sight of him.

"You're so drunk Sasuke-kun." She sniggered as she buried her face in Kiba's thigh again.

"Look who's talking?" He sniggered back at her, moving in closer to whisper the words in her ear. Then Naruto entered the scene. His walking was completely off. He had a paper cup of water in his hand that was becoming more and more empty with each one of his steps. He walked up to Sasuke and he had to rely on his to keep him balanced. "Maybe we should get home." Sasuke said looking at the state of Naruto, who was sipping his water with a drunken sleepy smile.

"Yeah." Kiba and Sakura said in agreement.

"Woo! Congrats it's dinner!" Naruto shouted and then hung to Sasuke's neck and dropped his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The quartet made their way back to Sasuke's house slowly. Occasionally dropping Naruto and becoming halted by fits of laughter. They entered Sasuke's front door and Kiba aided Sasuke in getting Naruto to the bedroom. They pulled him over to the left side of the bed as Naruto shifted all his weight on Kiba, somewhat hugging him. Sakura chuckled in the back ground as Kiba struggled to pry Naruto off of him and drop him on the bed.

"I love you. You know that? I….love…you." Naruto whispered in Kiba's ear.

"Dude I'm not Sasuke." Kiba laughed.

"Saaassssuuuukee." Naruto said slowly, mockingly. "I know who you are. I'm just teasing you. I thought if I kept saying Sasuke you'd get hot. I know your'e gay for him Kiba." Sasuke and Sakura held each other in laughter at the balcony door, when Kiba astounded by Naruto's words, finally lost his footing and fell on top of Naruto on Sasuke's bed.

"Oh that's what you want. You teme. You don't even ask." Naruto slurred, putting his fingers to Kiba's lips and rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Huh?" Was all Kiba could say before Naruto planted kiss on his lips. Kiba pulled his face away from Naruto's.

"What are you-" Naruto pulled him into another kiss. Sasuke and Sakura could see Naruto's tongue slicking around Kiba's mouth sloppily. They moved in to get a better view when Sasuke noticed how Kiba wasn't protesting to the kiss anymore. He watched his boyfriend make out with a guy he didn't like that much in awe.

"Does that turn you on or something?" Sakura asked, noticing the expression on Sasuke's face. She jumped onto the bed next to Kiba and Naruto, who didn't notice and gave him her most taunting look. She began playing with the buttons on her shirt, waiting to get a reaction from Sasuke. He looked from Naruto and Kiba to Sakura, unsure of how to handle the situation. When his urges got the best of him he flung himself on top of Sakura and began to make out with her. Their tongues fought with each other for long moments until Sakura retreated and left Sasuke the victor, to command her tongue in anyway that he pleased. He fondled her breast and worked his way up her shirt, unsure of what he was doing and why. Sasuke slowly undressed Sakura before he noticed Kiba and Naruto on the other side of him, both almost completely naked. They enthusiastically rubbed each other's bodies and made out in their boxers. He watched as Naruto began to slip Kiba's boxers down to reveal the large organ underneath them. He gazed at them for a moment, entranced by their actions, when Sakura brought him back to her. She took his head in her heads and turned it back her way. They kissed each other more until Sasuke broke away and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"You're a virgin, are you sure you want this?" He asked with wide eyes.

"How the hell did you know I was a virgin?" Sakura stammered.

"I can tell, answer me, now. Or I'm jumping in with them." He nodded over to Kiba and Naruto who had begun some sort of kissing grinding session. They were completely naked and rubbing their privates against each other, from the looks of it, absently mindedly.

"Yeah." Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke on top of her. This was her chance of a lifetime and she didn't want to ruin it. Sasuke didn't want to be sweet with her, he need to tam the beast within, so he took her clothes off as quickly as he could. He looked at her body, surprised that she actually managed to turn him on. He caressed her stomach and took in the sight of her than began sucking and licking her nipples causing her to moan out in delight. Not wanting to tease or play, he moved his fingers down to her pussy to feel if it was wet enough for him to penetrate her. He stuck in a finger that came back fully coated in her juices and gave a satisfied smirk. He sat up and gave a final look Naruto and Kiba's way to see that Kiba had Naruto nude and was positioning himself at Naruto's entrance. Sasuke followed suit then gently started to glide into Sakura.

Naruto had been in a world of his own. He was still drunk, but seemed to sober up more now that the action was commencing. Sasuke was to the left of him and apparently having sex with Sakura and Naruto couldn't think or be upset about it because he was anxiously gripping the forearms of Kiba who was pushing himself into Naruto's ass. He looked at Kiba's face, he looked really strained and confused, but overall enjoying the sensations around him. Naruto pulled his knees in closer to his stomach so Kiba could get in easier and farther. Kiba took Naruto by the waist and pulled him in closer, he pushed the rest of his cock inside of him and let out a gasp of delight, getting the attention of Sasuke to the side of him. Sasuke smirked at him as he too successfully entered the person he was fucking. Sakura moaned and panted underneath him, not feeling the full sensations yet. She began to chant Sasuke's name softly as she gripped the pillow behind her head and closed her eyes tightly. Naruto moaned and chuckled besides her, getting the attention of everyone.

"Sakura-chan's the only virgin." He giggled.

"Shut up!" She spewed through moans impatiently. Sasuke smiled at her and moved down to peck her lips and work into her faster. She was so tight; the feeling he got from within her walls was so different than the ones he got from Naruto, different yet satisfying. Sakura began to moan his name underneath him louder.

"Sa-sa-suke-kuun, ahh it hurts." She whined. Sasuke bent down and kissed her to stop her from complaining.

"Only for a moment." He whispered in her ear and continued to push into her deeper. She grabbed onto his biceps and started to arch her back his way, trying not to tense herself. Sasuke had finally worked her enough so that he could start pumping faster. He pushed into her with enough forced to bounce her body back and forth making her grunt and moan with every stroke. Her eyes closed and he could see tear droplets forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked, getting a bit concerned that he was being too rough too soon.

"Ye-es. It's just…a lot….to take." She managed to say between breaths. After a few mintues the full effect began to work its magic and Sakura couldn't stop herself from screaming Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke, oh my god!" She yelled and he pounded her without mercy. She glanced at Sasuke and then at his dick that was sliding in and out of her. Her mind was racing from the alcohol and couldn't focus on just one thing. This tremendous feeling Sasuke was giving her vibrated to the tips of her fingers where she dug her nails deep into the skin of his back. She occasionally looked Naruto and Kiba's way to see them in their own state of ecstasy. She got another good couple of strokes from Sasuke and screamed out his name again. Naruto looked to her and they exchanged glances. He smiled, as his body bobbed back and forth like hers.

"It's good huh?" He said with a low husky voice and looked at Sasuke who was focused on his cock inside of Sakura. "It's magical with him, he's got some special touch." Sakura didn't know if she could agree. Sasuke was her first, but she couldn't help but feel like Naruto was correct, the feeling with him was amazing and Sakura thought that it was simply because it was Sasuke. He grunted and became more violent with his thrusts; he grabbed her legs and pulled her in closer to him so he could attempt to get his dick in deeper. The friction was agonizingly perfect and Sakura came closer and closer to her climax with every touch.

Kiba pounded Naruto's ass loving every moment of it in spite of himself. He looked at Naruto with a feeling of unknown triumph. Naruto gazed back at him with satisfied half open eyes. He let his legs go down and took Kiba's arms to pull him down closer to him. Kiba lifted Naruto's torso slightly to wrap his arms around it as he rested his body on top of Naruto's then made the effort to hump him so more. Naruto rubbed his face against the side of Kiba's liking his manly scent that was so much different from Sasuke's and his scruffy hair.

"You really like this?" Naruto whispered in Kiba's ear. Kiba gave a sigh like laugh and kiss Naruto's cheek.

"It's cool for now." Naruto smiled outside of Kiba's vision and pushed him up slightly so that he could lock their lips together. Kiba frenched Naruto, and then took his legs to push them back up to his chest. He dug his cock deep into Naruto and planted his hands on the side of him, feeling that he was almost ready to cum.

Sasuke bent his head low to lick Sakura's nipples once more and she took the opportunity to dig her fingers into his hair and run her face into it, loving every second their skin has to rub against each other. Sasuke could feel that she was about to cum. The cries from Sakura indicating it also, each moan and groan from her and his lover on the side of him driving his senses insane. He grabbed hold of Sakura's waist and started plowing into her as fast as he could, not being able to take another moment of the passion surrounding him. She screamed beneath him.

"Sasuke I can't take this!" He leaned into her a little closer.

"Yes you can." He panted, not letting up until Kiba spoke to him.

"Hey, give her a break." He said as he sat up on his knees, rubbing Naruto's stomach.

"What should I do, go get some tea?" Sasuke asked sarcastically as he pulled out of Sakura. Kiba gave him a curious smile then locked lips with him. Sakura and Naruto watched as Sasuke and Kiba made out and rubbed each other's hands over their naked bodies. They fell to their sides and then sat up to look at each other.

"Who's pitching who's catching?" Kiba asked with a toothy grin.

"Rock, paper, scissor you for it." Sasuke grinned back at him.

"Are you guys serious?" Sakura asked somewhat annoyed from the top of the bed.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"One shot let's go." Sasuke said as both boys shouted out "Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" Sasuke looked down at his scissors and glanced over to Kiba's paper. He took his fingers and made a mock cutting motion on Kiba's hand.

"Ready to get fucked?" Sasuke asked him mischievously. Kiba looked worried and his face had ever hint of 'No' etched all over it. Sasuke moved himself to his knees. With lust filled eyes he pushed Kiba down to his back, laying him parallel to the bottom of the bed. He rubbed his hands over Kiba's well-toned chest, slowly making his way down to his still hard cock. Sasuke lay a finger on the tip of it, making it wave around playfully. He took hold of the organ and pumped it in his fist, taking in Kiba's expression of anxiety and pleasure. Sasuke grabbed onto Kiba's hips and looked into another direction with a pondering expression.

"What?" Kiba asked concerned.

"I think I should do this the right way." Sasuke replied as he lifted Kiba up and preceded to positon him on all fours. "I think this is more appropriate for you." Sasuke said. Kiba turned his head to looked at Sasuke behind him, smirked and then shook his head gently.

"So full of yourself." He said. Sasuke turned to Naruto and pointed his finger to the side of him.

"Koibito, toss me that lube that I left in my nightstand that night. It should still be good." Naruto nodded and went through Sasuke nightstand searching for the familiar tube. He found it and chucked it at Sasuke who caught it easily. Sasuke opened it and poured a good amount onto Kiba's anus. Kiba moved from his all fours position to rest the weight of his body on his forearms, which also made it easier for Sasuke to play with his hole. Sasuke slipped a finger into Kiba's ass and moved it around inside of him, using his other hand to jerk him off. He pulled out the finger and started pushing in two slowly, making Kiba utter small noises under him. Sasuke made scissors motions with his fingers, trying to loosen him up as fast as he could. Naruto and Sakura watched amazed and began to unconsciously masturbate themselves. Naruto looked at Sakura whose eyes seemed to be glued on what Kiba and Sasuke were doing.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked getting her attention. "You want to watch them or you want to continue where we both left off?" He asked her seriously. She smiled at him slyly and crawled over his way. When she moved to lie on her back next to him he held up a hand to stop her.

"No I'm lazy." He laughed. She gave him a curious look when he sat up to rest his back on Sasuke's headboard. She frowned at him not getting his hints. He rubbed his hand over her face affectionately and pulled her right leg up and over his body so that she was straddling him. She smirked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't really know how to." She said shyly.

"Just kinda bounce on it, I'll guide your hips." He whispered back huskily at her. Sakura slowly lowered herself on top of Naruto and let him slide into her. She let out a deep sigh like moan when he was completely inside of her and waited for him to guide her some more. Naruto placed his hands on Sakura's hips and pulled her up and a little ways out, so she would glide with the curve of his cock. When she was high enough so that his dick was almost outside of her body he rammed her back down on it hard, making her yell out. She looked at him angrily.

"What?" He asked playfully. "We left off at the rough part. Don't quit now." Sakura nodded at him, signifying that he could continue to be rough. He guided her up and pulled her down hard again until she began to get the motion of it. Keeping his hands on her hips, he started pushing himself up in tune with their motion, getting lost once more in a sea of instant gratification.

Sasuke had already started to push himself into Kiba, whom groaned loudly into the comforter of Sasuke's bed. He slid in and out of Kiba agonizingly slow feeling the familiarity of this type of sex and enjoying its sensations.

"God this hurts." Kiba groaned.

"And yet you're still hard." Sasuke teased, leaning over to fondle Kiba's cock. "It'll get better." He removed his cock, slicked it up with more lube and returned to fucking Kiba's ass. Moments passed and his paced quickened, leaving Kiba to pant and wail underneath him.

"Ah, fuck! Go harder!" Kiba shouted to Sasuke who obliged gratefully He worked into Kiba's ass forcefully working up a sweat. Kiba also had worked himself sweaty as he rocked his hips in motion with Sasuke's thrusts. He didn't know what was happening to him He loved Hinata so much, yet he was here in Sasuke's house, getting fucked by him and just previously fucked his boyfriend. Kiba decided to let the thoughts drift to the back of his mind as he enjoyed what was left of the sex filled night. Sasuke continued to work his ass violently until Kiba finally erupted beneath him, cumming on Sasuke's sheets. Sasuke smiled despite not having an orgasm himself and laid Kiba down, kissing him softly. He glanced over at Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was clearly cumming, he knew that face and moan, so he decided to finish where he left off. He snuck up behind Sakura and pulled her off of Naruto and back onto her back between the drowsy Naruto and Kiba. Taking the time to kiss Naruto first, Sasuke then slid back into Sakura to finish off the night. Still worked up from her romp with Naruto, Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke and gave him a bold stare.

"I need to cum. Don't hold back." She said to him, but he didn't respond. He only began to pump into her with his last bits of sex-craved energy. They only lasted for a minutes before he could feel her muscles jolting around his cock and see her squirming around underneath him, moaning loudly and grabbing onto his arms. He knew she had cum, so he released his seed inside of her, freeing his frustrations. After finally having an orgasm he slumped on top of her then slid to the side of her, leaving his left leg and arm on top of her. Kiba had made his way back up to Naruto and the two lay entwined kissing. Sasuke stared at them and then into Sakura's eyes. She looked back at him, not knowing how to take in the situation. The man she had obsessed over, fawned over, lusted over for so many years had actually taken her virginity and oddly enough so did his boyfriend. She looked into his beautiful ebony eyes lovingly, waiting for him to speak, when he did.

"You…" He started but didn't finish.

"Yes?" Sakura asked urging him to continue.

"You feel like Karin." He said plainly. Sakura sat dazed, by his words. Karin? She tried to remember where she knew that name from, when it all came back to her.

"Karin?!" Sakura shouted. "You take my virginity and then you compare it to the whore you searched around for Itachi with!" Sakura sat up forcing Sasuke to do the same. He sat in front of her with his right leg curled up and the left dangled off the side of the bed. He rested his head on his headboard and for the first time he actually looked a little dumb. "What the hell is the matter with you!" Sakura shouted some more, getting the attention of Kiba and Naruto who had stopped laying small kisses on each other.

"I.." Sasuke started quietly as his eyes squinted and he looked at the bed.

"You what!?" Sakura asked infuriated."

"I feel sick." Sasuke said as he leapt from the bed and ran out of the room to the bathroom to puke. Sakura fumed and looked over at Naruto and Kiba, upset that their experiment hadn't been ruined also.

"Who's Karin?" Kiba asked confused, causing Sakura to start kicking at his side until he fell off of Naruto on to the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Temari. I've been chasing you around for days. When will you talk to me?" Kankuro asked his older sister.

"When you let go of whatever relationship we had!" She shouted back at him. Gathering her things to leave.

"You're going to stay with him aren't you?" She didn't answer, but continued to pack, "I'll follow you."

"I'll elude you and if I have to stay away from you for the rest of my life just so you wont find out who he is and cause trouble, I will!" She yelled at him.

"There's just one problem with that nee-chan. I already know who he is."


	12. Guess Who's Back?

**This chapter took a long time for me to post, but here it is...maybe if I got some reviews I'd be more inclined to post faster!**

Hyuuga Neji paced up and down his apartment living room, worried about his tardy lover. He glanced at the clock high atop his modern style fireplace for the umpteenth time.

"Where could she be?" He asked himself out loud, mentally preparing to look for her. Temari had been two hours late and he knew she had gone home to gather her things, finally making the decision to at least stay at Neji's place during the duration of her stay in Konoha. It had taken a lot of conversations that ended in heated arguments for him to convince her to finally come, but it was well worth the trouble. Neji knew that each step he took to make them closer together, she would become more and more used to the idea of them being a real couple, or at least not be able to deny that they were. Neji ran his fingers through his untied hair, doing this rare act of nervous jittering. His mind began to suspect the worst, that she wasn't coming and possibly left town or went to get her brother Gaara to back her up in her denial of Neji. He sat down on the armchair closest to the fireplace, trying to ease his frustrations. He didn't want to go wailing at her if she did happen to walk in the door at any moment.

"Hopefully she's alright." Neji spoke aloud again, clenching the arms of the chair so that his fingernails made imprints on the leather that slowly vanished once he had let go. Another couple of minutes passed and Neji found himself tired of waiting. He stood up abruptly and grabbed his coat, only to hear a knock at the door. Delighted that she had finally arrived a smile crept onto his face as he dashed to the door to great her. Unfortunately, his beautiful, blonde girlfriend wasn't on the other side. His shy, sweet cousin stood in front of his doorway.

"Yes, Hinata?" He asked impatiently.

"Neji-kun. I need to speak with you." Hinata said gently. Neji eyed her and could tell that something was bothering her. He turned to the side to allow her access into his apartment and followed her to the living room to sit. She sat on his couch that was parallel to the fireplace and he sat to the left of her in one of the surrounded armchairs.

"Is this about that sickness of yours? Finally ready to give me some information about it?" Hinata nodded in agreement giving him a shameful glance.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest before ni-san, but I didn't really know how to handle the situation. I'm scared and I'm afraid that I may make a mistake." Neji eyed her, not fully understanding her words.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked sternly, not wanting her to dawdle any longer, when Temari busted threw his door with a suitcase rolling behind her.

"God! The nerve of my brother! I had to go all over this just elude him. I can't believe he just won't be happy for me and let it be." Temari shouted as she tossed her things to one side of Neji's living room and kicked off her shoes, not even noticing Hinata who sat stunned on a couch in front of her. "Oh, I didn't know you'd have company."

"Temari-chan, why are your things here? Are you staying over Neji's?" Hinata asked innocently, not yet getting the scene in front of her. Temari's eyes jolted around the room, she was unable to come up with a lie quick enough and accepted defeat when Hinata's face reached an expression of enlightenment.

"Oh my." She said shocked as she brought a hand to her mouth. "You, the both of you. You're together?" Neji sighed loudly and tossed Temari a glance of annoyance.

"Yes, we've been dating for some time, but you can not, NOT, tell anyone about this. _Temari_ doesn't want anyone to know." He said, emphasizing the Temari. She sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically, putting her hand on her side.

"Don't start this with me tonight Neji, we've been through this. We have an agreement." Neji nodded his head aggravated-like as he stood up form his chair to walk past Temari to the kitchen on the right of her.

"Why don't you want anyone to know?" Hinata asked curiously, staring at her cousin as he prepared himself a drink. Temari sighed once more, tired of all the conflicts she was having this night and sat in the armchair to her left that Neji has just previously vacated.

"It's not that I don't want anyone to know." Neji snorted in the kitchen behind her. Ignoring him she continued. "I just don't want anyone to know right now. My brothers big day is coming up, your big day. I don't want to steal any spotlight from him. I promised Neji," She said his name with forcefulness as she turned her head to glance at him. ", that I would let the cat out of the bag after your wedding to my brother. I don't think it's a big deal." Hinata nodded her head in agreement. She thought it was really kind of Temari to want to wait until her and Gaara's moment had passed to make such a huge announcement. Hinata smiled at Temari gratefully, who smiled back at her.

"I understand where you're coming from Temari-chan. Hopefully one day we'll be family." Hinata said as she set a hand on Temari's affectionately. The two girls looked at Neji who stood from behind his small kitchen table placidly. He gave a tiny grunt of understanding and walked to the right of himself through the rest of the kitchen out of eyeshot. Temari giggled as she watched him leave.

"He's so moody, sometimes." She said playfully. Hinata grinned at her.

"I know, I'm going to go." She gave Temari a quick hug and left. Temari stood up to go follow her boyfriend to his bedroom. She walked through the other passage on the outside of the kitchen. Temari hated this area; the set up was odd, two archways stood side by side of each other, one going straight to the living room and one to the kitchen. She never understood why the one in the kitchen was there. It made So that a small rectangular area sat in front of a hallway that led to Neji's backyard. The only thing Temari could ever think of that would go into this area was a tiny square table that was in the left, or living room side corner, that she used to leave notes for Neji. His bedroom door was on the wall adjacent to that area in the hallway and the most convenient part was that there was quick access to the fridge for midnight snacks.

Temari pushed open Neji's door to see him sitting on his bed with his back against the wall. Neji had liked his bed in the corner of the room just for this position. Temari often caught him here resting with his back against the wall and his legs curled up to his chest, watching TV between them. This time he has his left leg up and right lying straight down on the bed, shaking his foot back and forth as he dangled off the edge. He looked at her slightly upset and then back to the television.

"Come on, don't be upset with me." Temari said cutely as she walked into the doorway and crawled on top of Neji's bed cat like. He didn't look at her but continued to click through stations with his remote. Temari had made her way to him and sat facing him on her knees, resting her buttocks on her feet.

"I don't want to talk about it Temari." He said plainly, but clearly annoyed.

"Aww come on Neji-koi." She said affectionately as she rub her face against his glossy locks. "Don't be like this. Not on our first night as roommates." Neji looked at her disbelievingly.

"Roommates? Is that what this is to you?" He asked coldly, making Temari groan out loudly and fall to her side. She slid her feet behind his back and rested her head on the bottom of his legs.

"You know what I mean. Stop taking everything so seriously and relax for once. Please." Neji didn't respond to her, he continued to watch television. Temari watched him disregard her silently, allowing him more time to cool off.

"Where were you?" Neji asked her seriously, but not laying an eye on her. Temari took her time answering him, she played with the jeans by his knees for a few moments.

"With my brother. He was trying to stop me from leaving." She said softly. Neji sat up from his resting position a lot more interested.

"Why? You told him already, but I thought you wanted this to remain secretive." Temari continued to toy with Neji's pants, clearly not wanting to discuss this matter.

"I didn't tell him he assumed I was dating someone. Kankuro's not stupid, neither is Gaara, but fortunately he's been too busy to notice my actions." Neji looked away from her.

"But you said he tried to stop you, that means he doesn't want us together?" He asked.

"Yes." Temari replied quickly.

"Why not?" Neji couldn't understand why Kankuro wouldn't want him to date his sister. They had never had any issues in the past and Neji had even tried saving his brother once before.

"Kankuro's, protective." Temari said hesitantly. Neji looked at her incredulously. "I'm serious." Temari added.

"Come off it. He doesn't like me." Neji said angrily, finding himself more upset that he actually cared.

"No, listen." Temari said getting back onto her knee sitting position. "He doesn't even know I'm dating you. He knows I'm dating someone and he doesn't like it. Ok? It's not personal." She couldn't help but think 'Yet.' Neji's face softened as he accepted her words. He took her waist and pulled her on top of him so that she had to pull her skirt up to straddle him. Neji took his left hand and slid it across her face gently, admiring her features. She smiled and rubbed her face against his hand tenderly.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Neji asked her, finally giving her his rare smiles that warmed her heart. She gleamed at him.

"What do you think?" She said cutely. Neji gave an airy laugh.

"Such a kinky woman." He said, giving her his usual quote.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night became day as the beaming sun made another arrival on the village of Konoha. It was 10 A.M. and Naruto had found himself asleep on a bathroom floor with Sasuke in his lap. Naruto looked around to realize that he was in Sasuke's bathroom and apparently he had fallen asleep on the closed toilet seat lid naked, along with Sasuke who was also naked and curled into a fetal position, resting his head on his lap. Naruto tried to reposition himself painfully. His neck ached from sleeping in an awkward angle all night. He stretched it out it to work out the kinks and made a move to get onto his knees, slowly so not to let Sasuke's head hit the floor too hard. Naruto felt a pain on his ass as his butt cemented itself to the linoleum floor. He peeled it away successfully only to end up waking Sasuke as he came to his feet. The other man opened his eyes and stared straight ahead of himself, not moving. Slowly he sat up and rested his back on the bathtub behind him, sleepily gazing at his boyfriend.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked him, not quite awake yet.

"From what I remember," Naruto yawned and stretch his arms out wide and high above himself, "We had a kick ass foursome with Kiba and Sakura." He smiled. Sasuke continued to rest his back against his bathtub, not looking so happy about the event until he made a puff-snort like amused noise.

"Yeah. That's right." He slapped at Naruto's cock making him jolt and grab on to it and pried his own stuck body from the floor also. He stood up and peeked Naruto on the lips affectionately. "You came in here to help me with puking eh?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head drowsily and lent his body on the counter to the right of him.

"Yeah." He yawned again. "It was a hell of a lot better than being with Ms. Enraged." Sasuke looked at him confused, then it all came back to him, his face went from realization to utter hilarity.

"She really didn't like that last part. I have no idea why I said it. It just spewed out of my mouth. Oh well." He said passively and looked at Naruto who didn't seem to be so amused.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"I thought you didn't like pussy teme." Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh and sat on a small wooden container/seat that he used to hold toiletries.

"First you talk of a kick ass foursome and now you want to reprimand me for it Naruto?" He asked disbelievingly.

"No." Naruto said plainly as he crossed his arms. "I never knew you had sex with that Karin girl." He said. Sasuke shook his head and tried to hold back the smile coming across his face. He didn't understand Naruto and why he got so jealous over issues that happened way before they dated.

"If Karin was a guy would you be as mad as you are now?" Sasuke asked him as he sat back on the small container, slid his butt down and spread his legs to get comfortable.

"No."

"Then what the fuck? You're just mad because I've slept with girls before?"

"Oh now its girls." Sasuke wanted to shake Naruto out of frustration. "Now it's girls Sasuke? I thought you were gay!" Naruto began shouting.

"Fine Uzumaki! I'm not gay I'm bi! Ok? Bisexual. Are you happy now?" Sasuke shouted back at him. Naruto closed his eyes and turned away from him.

"No." He replied weakly.

"Naruto." Sasuke said getting to his feet. "I'm not leaving you. Why do we have to go through this all the time?" He took Naruto's shoulders and forced him to face him. "Just stop this, trust me." He pleaded with him; giving him one of the most serious look those eyes had ever given Naruto. Naruto nodded and allowed Sasuke to hug him and kiss his forehead. "Kiba and Sakura still here?" He asked.

"I don't know I just got up." Naruto replied. Sasuke slid the bathroom door open cautiously, not knowing if Sakura was on the other side with a frying pan or not. He peered his head out of the doorway and glanced to the right, clearly seeing that Kiba and Sakura had snuggled up with each other in his bed. The two still lay asleep in the sheets comfortably. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and made his made up the hallway.

"I'm going to start breakfast, ah wake them up." He said pointing behind himself.

"No clothes teme?" Sasuke looked down himself and realized that he was still naked and back tracked to his bedroom to grab some boxers. Naruto chuckled and followed him doing the same, but pausing at the foot of Sasuke's bed to look at Sakura and Kiba. Kiba lay on his back with his mouth open snoring as his left arm wrapped itself around Sakura. She was curled up on the side of him, resting her head in the nook of his armpit and slightly on his chest. Naruto laughed to himself as he decided how he was going to wake them up. He walked to the door way, mustered up some strength and ran full force to the bed where he jumped and landed smack dab on top of the two causing them to grunt out loudly in pain.

"What the hell Uzumaki!" Kiba shouted as he rolled to the side and out of the bed. Naruto giggled as Sakura punched atop his head a few times with her fists.

"Why's everyone calling me that this morning, Uzumaki?" He asked Kiba as he fought of Sakura playfully and left on the side of the bed Kiba was on. Kiba noticed himself and started fumbling through Sasuke's drawers.

"I need some of this guy's boxers. Mine or dirty." He said as he found a nice pair of cotton maroon ones. Sakura glanced at the two of them then realized she was still naked also and hid her bare breast behind the sheets. Kiba laughed at her.

"Good timing, I have no idea what you look like naked. Or when you're getting fucked. Totally clueless." He mocked her making her growl out in annoyance and toss pillows at him.

"Why do you have to be a jerk?" She yelled at him.

"I'm not." Kiba said honestly. "I just think it's kind of dumb to act that way now, when you had sex with Naruto and Sasuke." He pointed Naruto's way. "And I seen you doing it." Sakura silenced herself and looked away from them. She had never been so upset with herself. Sure, there's having sex with Sasuke, but this was a whole other level. Feeling like a complete whore, she turned over and away from the boys and curled up under the sheets. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other worriedly. Naruto walked back over to the bed and crawled onto it to shake Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura-chan what's the matter?" Naruto asked affectionately.

"Just leave me alone." She replied sadly. Naruto glanced at Kiba who shrugged his shoulder to signify that he was as clueless to Sakura's attitude as Naruto was.

"Kiba's just messing around Sakura, don't let it get to you."

"It's true though, I'm a total whore." Naruto chuckled at her statement making her rise from the sheet to yell at him.

"You think its funny?" She shouted. Forcing Naruto to retreat to the other end of the bed.

"No, I just think you're being to serious about it. No one knows, but us. Just relax." Sakura looked away from him sadly. Naruto crawled back to her and kissed her forehead. "Don't get worked up over it." He said to her with a big smile. Naruto got up from the bed and dug through Sasuke's stuff some more, finding and tossing a wife beater and blue and white striped boxers at Sakura.

"Here, throw that on for breakfast. Or as I like to call it diarrhea in the A.M." Naruto said as he walked out of the room. Kiba looked at Sakura befuddled.

"What's that mean."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later the quartet sat silently in Sasuke's kitchen poking at his frightening creation.

"What is this?" Kiba asked disgustedly.

"It's an omelet." Sasuke replied annoyed from the other side of the table next to Naruto. Sakura and Kiba sat in the built in wall breakfast nook with a built in seat in front of a bay window and looked at Naruto and Sasuke who sat opposite them in chairs towards the living room.

"Why is the yolk all runny if it's an omelet." Sakura asked as she slid her plate back and forth letting juices spill from the top of the pile of mush like a yellow volcano.

"It's over easy." Sasuke said as if he couldn't believe they didn't already know that. "I even added bacon."

"You're supposed to cook it koi." Naruto said remorsefully, knowing that Sasuke had had good intentions.

"I did!" Sasuke said getting defensive. "It cooked with the eggs."

"Did it?" Kiba asked as he pulled a long raw piece of pork from out of the mushy yolk.

"It's cooked enough." Sasuke said lowly. Everyone sat in silence as they poked Sasuke's inedible food.

"I'd like toast." Sakura finally said getting to her feet and sliding cross Kiba.

"And jelly." Naruto added as he stood up also.

"Peanut butter and milk." Kiba said as he began to follow them.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted to the trio. "No toast, jelly or sandwiches! Eat this." He said forcefully as he pointed at his gross food. The three made their way slowly back to their seats and sat in front of the wretched food once more. "Eat it." Sasuke said deadly as he glared from his side of the table. Before anyone could protest a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it." Everyone but Sasuke said in unison, but Kiba had gotten up quicker and ran to the door. He was there for only a few seconds when he walked back in.

"Sasuke some chick's here to see you, say's she got your message." He said as pointed behind himself and walked back to his seat. Sasuke didn't have a chance to catch her at the door and before he had even stood a cute dark haired girl with glasses was inside of his living room giving him an impish smile.

"Nice place Sasuke-kun. So nice of you to invite me over." She said as she laid a hand on her hip sassily.

"Ka-Karin." Sasuke stammered. "You didn't get the second part of my message I see." He said, as he looked at a furious Naruto and equally furious Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatake Kakashi walked around early morning Konoha cheerfully. He was to meet up with the sannin Jiraiya to get a special first copy of his new book Make Out Shenanigans. He reached the old perverts hotel and walked inside to be greeted by a very cute teller.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" She said equally as happy as Kakashi was.

"Which room is a man named Jiraiya in?" He asked. "An older man with wild grey hair."

"Oh, that flirt, room 12." She said a bit more sternly as she pointed a finger down a hall to the left. Kakashi counted the numbers down the hall until he reached a door on the left that read twelve. He knocked loudly, figuring Jiraiya would still be asleep. After about thirty seconds he knocked again even louder.

"Shut up, I'm coming!" Jiraiya boomed from the other side of the door. He swung it open quickly and stared at Kakashi. "Oh it's you. Here so early. You must really want my book." He said the last part with pride.

"Yes. You said I could come pick it up in the morning and well it's morning. The sun's up." He said cutely as he pointed to the ceiling. Jiraiya looked him over and then walked back into his hotel room to the nightstand on the right of his bed. He picked up the book and tossed it at Kakashi.

"Here you go. Tell your friends." He said plainly. Kakashi beamed at the heavenly book and held it with delight, eager to start reading it. "Have you been around Naruto lately?" Jiraiya asked Kakashi, getting his attention away from the book.

"Ah, no. We haven't had many missions and he's been keeping to himself."

"Hmm, it's just odd. He usually hangs around me when I come into town and I've only seen him briefly at that party."

"Yes well, he's getting older I suppose. They always lose that admiration for you once they age." Kakashi said, slowly creeping out of the door. Jiraiya noticed and waved him off.

"Go ahead, see you later." Kakashi grinned and bolted out of sight.

"I guess I should go pay Naruto a visit."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are we going to do now Itachi no Danna?" Deidara asked his partner as they walked through a vast and crowded village followed by Nara Shikamaru.

"Find a place to rest. The Leader hasn't made any plans thus far and we have nothing to do other than wait." Uchiha Itachi said straightforwardly.

"Hmm." Deidara replied. "Why not here?" He pointed to a large sign reading vacancy at a moderately expensive looking hotel that was coupled with a casino and restaurant. Deidara smirked at all the cute waitresses in their tiny skirts and button up black tops as they walked by taking orders and serving food. Shikamaru snorted at as he walked in past front of them.

"Do you always let your dick guide you?" He asked Deidara cockily as he strolled on by. Deidara frowned at him as he watched Shikamaru make his way up to the teller in between all the circular tables with people.

"He's starting to get on my nerves. Another Tobi!" Deidara somewhat shouted.

"Relax yourself." Itachi said as he walked past Deidara into the establishment also. "Come." He said to Deidara who looked as if he wouldn't of moved so quickly had Itachi not spoken to him. They met with Shikamaru at the counter who turned to them and tossed Itachi a key.

"I got myself a room and one for the both of you." He clicked his teeth, winked at them and walked over casually to one of the elevators that were used for hotel guests. Deidara looked around the massive room, once inside you could see the second floor of the building. There was a huge space from the entrance to the teller's counters that had an odd shape cut out of the second floor that reached all the way up the to fifth floor ceiling. Two elevators sat a good distance away on either side of the teller's desk in the corners on the first floor entry; stairs were besides them that went down into the casino. Deidara and Itachi could now see that there were more stairs on both sides of the front door that led up to the second floor. The second floor had a railing that wrapped around the large opening in the front of it. It started off square like and connected with the elevators in the main lobby's corners, then curved out to give an artistic design to the room. The whole area was dark and bright at the same time. Covered in black marble with glittering ascents inside of it and neon lights of every color in various areas. Deidara really liked this place a lot. He smiled and took in the room happily, somewhat wanting to destroy it. Itachi noticed the look on his face and gave him a warning.

"We're not here to cause a scene. Remember that." Itachi said as he followed Shikamaru who was waiting for an elevator.

"What's on that floor?" Deidara asked the teller, pointing to the second floor.

"That's the dinning area." She said joyfully. "The casino's on the bottom floor down there and the hotel rooms are on floors three, four and five. You can only reach them by either of the elevators to the left and right behind me."

"Thanks, un." Deidara replied to her quickly as he noticed Itachi and Shikamaru entering the elevator to his right. He dashed after them before the doors could close. "Trying to leave me, mmm?" He asked a little peeved that they hadn't even called him to the elevator.

"Wouldn't be a bad thing." Shikamaru said as he checked out the view from the elevator.

"Brat!" Deidara hissed at him making Shikamaru smirk. Itachi made no inclination that he cared or was even hearing their spat. He simply walked out of the elevator, which opened from the back this time on to the fourth floor and took a left. To the right of him was a mere foot of space and a glass wall that curve into a half circle like the entrance of the building had been. It was all made of glass and started from the bottom floor all the way to the ceiling that also curved, but outward. Deidara peered over the railing in between the two elevators that were around fifty feet apart; he contemplated tossing something over the edge, but decided not to, so not to agitate a tired Itachi. There were only two hallways to choose from that stretched a long ways down to what looked like a window. Curious, Deidara dashed down the hallway to see that the other side mirrored the front, another magnificent glass wall dome curved out in front of him. He glanced down to see more of the restaurant on the second floor. Deidara held his hand a little ways above his head to block out the gleaming sun, he wanted so badly to cause some destruction to this beautiful place.

"Deidara, let's go." Itachi called him as he made his way half way down the hall. Deidara saw him turn and ran up to catch him. He wondered why he hadn't noticed the space connecting the two hallways as he ran in front of it to the waiting Itachi. Shikamaru was swiping his keycard at the door in front hallway connector and Itachi the one next to it.

"I'm going to watch morning cartoons." Shikamaru said and disappeared behind the door. Itachi pushed his open and him and Deidara walked into a foyer with a love seat to the left and writing table across from it. Itachi walked past both of them and slid open the traditional Asian oriented door. It was pale yellow and had black horizontal and vertical stripes making squares patterns on it, like the glass windowpanes in the front and back half domes of the building. Deidara walked in to see another square paned wall in front of him with a large dinning table in front of it. He looked to his right to see a small kitchen with refrigerator and all.

"A kitchen? Are we planning to stay here that long?" He asked Itachi who had settled himself on the sofa and thrown off his Akatsuki cloak. The living room sat alongside the kitchen to the right o the foyer. Deidara walked into the doorway to get a better view of Itachi. He lay on the couch with his head resting on the sofa arm. He had his right foot planted on the floor and his left one on the couch.

"Yes, we are. Probably around three weeks."

"Why so long?" Deidara asked as he sat at the other end of the couch.

"I don't know." Itachi said as he closed his eyes. "Leader wants to recuperate I suppose." Deidara looked around the living room. A good-sized television sat on a stand in front of him against the wall that concealed the kitchen. There was also a coffee table in front of him; a love seat lie against the right side wall facing the coffee table and an armchair completed the room on his left.

"Not a bad place, little small." He said. Itachi didn't reply but lay in silence with his eyes closed.

"It's 11A.M., if you're tired you should go in the bedroom." Deidara said to him.

"I didn't except to be tired, but I guess I should rest me eyes." Itachi stood up and walked past Deidara out of the living room. Deidara followed him to the other side of their temporary place. The bedroom was to the left of the foyer and the bathroom sat opposite the kitchen along side of it. Deidara noticed a door in the glass wall as he followed Itachi and realized they had a balcony also. He went to the bedroom and seen that there was only one bed and swore loudly.

"Why did he get us a room with one bed!" Deidara shouted as he rested his weight on the wall in front of the doorway to the bedroom, it was the closet and instead of being hidden it pushed outward into the room. Itachi crawled onto the bed and laid in the middle of it, putting his hands behind his head to relax it on them.

"I don't know we'll just have to make do." He said calmly. Deidara walked into the bedroom, it was simple. The closet in front of the entry way and the bed parallel to it and a night stand on the beds right side. There was a dresser in front of bed that was somewhat like an armoire with side tables, a storage place for another television and other small item that opened and closed and was connected to a dresser below it.

"I'm going to take a shower." Deidara said as he left the room. He walked into the bathroom and slid open the glass shower door. To the right of the doorway the toilet sat next to the shower and a sink next to the toilet. It was a little too small for two grown men but Deidara didn't mind. He disrobed himself and stepped in the shower to let the hot water pour all over him, relieving him of the tensions Shikamaru had been creating ever since they had left Konoha with him. He cleaned himself with the free miniature soaps in the shower then got out and stood on the plush baby blue rug on the floor. He wrapped one of the hanging towels around himself and reentered the bedroom. Itachi had fallen asleep and Deidara took a moment to stare at him. He walked over the right side of the bed and leaned over it to look at Itachi's face closely. He moved his hand nearer to Itachi's face as the mouth on it licked slurped around. Within a flash Itachi grabbed hold of Deidara's wrist and opened his sharingan gleamed eyes. Deidara smirked at him playfully.

"I thought you were asleep." He said lightly.

"What did I tell you about advances on me when I'm resting?" Itachi asked coldly.

"When else am I supposed to make advances on you?" Deidara asked. Itachi tossed his wrist aside making Deidara fall back a bit. He came to the bed again and crawled onto it.

"Then you wonder why Shikamaru elected us to share a room?" Itachi asked.

"Stop wasting your sharingan on me Itachi no Danna. You act like I'm going to attack you."

"You just did." Deidara snorted loudly and kissed Itachi on the cheek, which Itachi returned with an impassive glare.

"I know you like me, why won't you just go with the flow. Gayness apparently runs in your family." Deidara said taking a jab at Sasuke.

"Did you do this to Sasori when he was you partner."

"Yes and he caved."

"Tobi?"

"No, he did it to me." Itachi frowned and blinked at Deidara. "Don't give me that look, just try it." Deidara said as he rubbed Itachi's stomach under his shirt.

"I'm not a fan of having things in my ass." Itachi said as he started to squint.

"Then I'll be uke. I have no problem with it, I'm a fan of all forms of sex." Deidara said huskily as he worked his hand onto Itachi's crotch, he rubbed the outside of his pants until he felt a change begin to happen. He looked at Itachi's face that seemed somewhat strained, but not far from his regular blank expression. Figuring that was the best he'd get out of him, Deidara made his move. He crawled on to the bed and sat on the side of it. He leaned over and unbuttoned Itachi's pants one by one until he could see the black cotton boxers beneath. He dug his hand in and pulled out Itachi's semi-hard cock and was surprised at the size.

"I thought you'd be a lot smaller. Mr. Asexual." Deidara teased.

"If you want to turn me off then keep talking Deidara."

"Alright, alright." Deidara casually stroked Itachi for a moment and then got to his knees to get down the real business. He positioned himself between Itachi's legs as Itachi placed his feet down on the bed and moved them away from each other to give Deidara more room. Deidara looked at Itachi who was staring at his own organ and then glanced up to the hesitated Deidara. "If I start this, I'm gonna be really pissed off if you don't finish it." Deidara said seriously.

"Right." Was all Itachi replied as Deidara made himself comfortable and put Itachi's cock in his mouth gingerly.

On the wall on the right of Itachi and Deidara, Shikamaru pulled his ear away from it. He sighed out loudly and sat on the bed of his room.

"God, gay, gay, GAY." He almost shouted. "They really are gay, I knew I had to test them. What the hell is the matter with everyone? Am I the only straight man left!" He grunted loudly and plopped himself down on the bed, hoping that he wasn't going to have to endure the loud shouts of a butt pounding session all day and thoroughly pissed that he had to deal with more gay love secrets and random gay sex fests.

"Fucking Uchiha's!"


End file.
